Arranged Marriage
by Missmayflower
Summary: Poor Melanie Stryder is turning 20, but it isn't going to go as well as she had been hoping. Her parents had arranged her to marry Jared Howe years ago. They have many ups and downs, but can you turn love into hate? Wanda also meets a boy named Ian O'Shea with a very confusing background. Read for love,hate,courage, and laughs. {{I'm not good with summaries}}
1. Introduction

Melanie Stryder is a normal 19 year old girl,until she gets a phone call from her parents. You see Melanie has been living on her own with her best friend Wanda. Melanies family is very wealthy along with Jared Howes. To Melanies surprise,she will be getting very close to this stranger named Jared Howe because, 30 years ago their parents arranged them to get married.

Melanies Point Of View

I had been trying to sleep in but my phone wouldn't let me. It kept to ringing and vibrating, I groaned and awnsered it. On the other line was my mother,who I had missed very much. I looked at the time it was 10 am, on a Saturday. She had told me that her and my father had something very important to tell me tonight at dinner. Normally, I would be honored to meet my parents for dinner. This time was different,guilt rang through her voice as she said I love you. I don't see what could be going wrong? The stock market was going perfect so all was well with my father, my mother was healthy. My brother was at the academy doing perfectly fine. So what is going on? Why the guilt.

so what do you all think? will you read it? I think it will be good :)

i own nothing.


	2. Oh My,My,My

So I know the beginning was so short and boring but this story isn't! I'm going to be finishing poisoned with love,sigh.

And I thought this would be cute too.

Now let me clue you in, Melanie has no idea who Jared truly is,other than his reputation, her parents still haven't told her that when she turns 20 she has to marry him.

Melanie's Point Of View

It was nearly time to go meet my parents, I sighed and decided to get dressed. Could this end in laughing or crying? A pit of butterflies started to wiggle my insides, and they weren't in a happy way. I was scared,nervous, and worried if that sums it up. They told me it would be a very fancy place, so I threw on a knee-length dress with heels and decided to pull my hair into a fancy little bun. I put on some makeup and looked at my phone,it was time. I sighed and drug myself into my car that I had gotten for my 18th birthday. I was driving and before I knew it, I was there. It was time to face whatever was going to happen. I walked in and told the waitress I was with my parents she smiled and led me to them. I could literally throw up now, or run and hide. I sat down. "Hello, how are you guys?" I choked out while trying to drink my water the waitress had sat down. "Oh we are good,so far.." My mom had said. I smiled in worry and turnt my head a little bit. I ordered and talked with them while our food came. When it came and I started to eat my mom was beginning to talk to me. Oh my god she was going to tell me now when my defense was down because I was eating, classy mom. "So as you know,your turning 20 in a month" she said. I nodded. "We'll you know your grandma is from Ireland and has very strong traditions"she continued. "We'll every other year that child has to have an arranged marriage, and it skipped me.." She said while grabbing my hand. Wait,what? "What are you trying to say,I'm getting married in four months?" I laughed, thinking she can't be serious. "Yes,and we've picked him out 25 years ago while you two were young" she said while looking at my dad. "Now honey, I'm sure you guys will get along and live a happy life" my dad tried to say while trying to lighten the mood,not gonna work dad. "If you guys are 100% serious, then I guess I have to agree. And I'm guessing I have to meet him soon." I spit out in shock. My mother nodded. "Yes,tomorrow actually, here at the same time" my mother had smiled while saying. Nothing was going to make me smile. I didn't get to marry the guy I loved. I have to marry a stranger. At this time, I was done eating. I told them I had to leave, and hugged then and told then I would be there tomorrow.

The Next Day

It was time, today was the day I would meet my I guess husband. My parents had called me last night and told me I had to go to the restaurant at noon instead insisting me and this kid spend the day together. It was 11 o'clock, I groined and started to get ready, this can't be real. This is a dream,I'm going to wake up. I pinched myself,nothing. Damn. I put on a black pencil skirt along with a fancy cream top with a cardigan over it, it was fall now. I put on a pair of high heels and walked my way to hell. I got into the car and turned the music up and tried to rid myself of these thoughts. I had arrived at my destination and held my breath as I walked in. I seen my parents, and two other parents and a handsome boy. I felt the need to throw up, again. My poor belly couldn't take this. I walked up to my parents and another group of parents. "Hello,I'm Melanie" I said to them while sticking my hand out. "Oh yes,we know. Your marrying our son. We're the Howes." The lady had said while showing a warm smile. I smiled back"please to meet you both." They were nice. I was worried about the son who looked like he thought he was better than everyone else. Great, I have to marry one of those kids. This shouldn't be legal, like what the Grandma. Oh no, I'm sorry grandma. I said while cursing at myself in my head. "Melanie aren't you going to say hi?" I turned and looked to the kid who was beside me. "Hi,I'm Melanie"I had said with a smile,extending my hand. "I'm Jared" he said while looking at me and looking back to where he had looked. "Son don't be rude, that is going to be your wife." His father demanded. With that Jared had perked up and looked at me with wondering eyes. I was nervous, did I look bad? Was there something on my face. I shook the thought. I excused myself and went into the bathroom. I felt sick, very sick. My mother and his mother followed me, really? I have no privacy at all. I got in there. "What are you doing dear go talk to your husband" my mother demanded. "Mother, I feel sick now. If you haven't noticed I don't think he's in the mood to talk. I'm doing this for grandma, I'm giving up getting married to someone I love." I said while running my wrists under cold water to stop me from being sick. His mother hugged me than excused herself. "I'm sorry dear." She had said. "My son,he's a great kid. Don't give up just getting to know him yet. Who knows maybe you will fall in love, me and my husband did." She said while rubbing my arm along with my mom. "You two were arranged to get married?" I questioned. "Yes, we hated each other in the beginning and then time grew on us and on day we confessed our love for each other." She said while smiling. Maybe she was reminiscing. But this time I knew I wasn't, I was just worried. I assured them I would try to and walked back out to the dining area. "So Jared, any plans for your future?" I said while turning to him. "Yes,maybe. I'm sure you've heard about me" he said. "No,I'm sorry I haven't." I said while truthfully apologizing. His face looked puzzled. "Do you live under a rock or?" He had spit out. "No,I'm a busy person. Is that a problem" I had said while defending myself. "Mhm,I'm sure." He said while taking a sip of his drink. I rolled my eyes at him. When we were all done, I tried to leave but my parents wouldn't let me. I guess they all agreed me and Jared would have to spend time together. I had told him we could take my car,but he refused. So we got into his car, it was nice yes. I sighed. We went to the park, and tried talking and walking around. I seen Wanda,walking around. She had seen me and ran over to me. Yes,we lived together but we have different hours and different lives. She hugged me while looking at Jared. "Mel who's this?" She said while looking confused. "Him?oh he's just a friend." I said while trying to lie. I knew she wasn't believing it. "Hmm,we'll ill talk to you tonight. I have to finish my jog" she said while waving. "Your a bad liar" he had said. "I'm sorry, what was I going to tell her your my fiancé? A total stranger with no manners, no anything. Rude, and doesn't even try to talk to me." I had yelled while walking away from him. Was he so rude that he would actually follow me. "Listen, I don't want to do this either, so I'll make a deal with you. I know my parents will make us live in a house together so I'll have my floor and you have yours. You can date who you want and I'll date who I want" he spit out. " I don't care how many whores you sleep with, just don't bother me" and with that I was walking away. This was very stressful and I just wanted to get away. My apartment was only 3 blocks away from here, I can walk. So I did, not even saying goodbye. I was mad, I got to my apartment and slammed the door. "Eff this, what the hell." I said while grabbing a bag of grapes and eating them. Hours had flown by and I was soon passed out on the couch I was sitting on. I had on yoga pants and a tank top when somebody rudely knocked my door. I got up to open it and look what the cat dragged in. "What do you want?" I scowled. "I wanted to see where my soon to be wife lived." He tried to say. " you don't care,now what do you really want?" I spit out. " you know this will never work if you don't try to make it work." He said. " it will never work out either way" I spit at him. He laughed and leaned against the door way. This was going to be a horrible life with this kid.

I just wished Wanda would get home already so I could tell her about my horrible life. "I'm going to sleep" I said while trying to shut the door on him. "Goodnight princess" he said sarcastically while to me. "Fuck off" I yelled at him. I could hear him laugh while he walked away.

I don't want to live in hell.

So will anyone actually read this story? I think it will get better and be work reading I promise. :) this will be a story where these two will have to work to get along to make their parents happy. I do not own anything. Ian will come into the story, as one of Jared's friends. And Wanda will also have a long journey ahead of her! So please read.


	3. You're Too Rude,Really

I hope this gets positive reviews :) I hope that everyone will start to enjoy this one! And start to get the plot.

Melanie's point of view

I groaned and made myself wake up to the phone buzzing in my ear. It was 8 o'clock like why? Without looking at the caller ID I answered it. "Hello" I murmured. "Melanie?" This male voice had said so soothingly. "Yes who is this?" I said while sitting up straight and trying to make my voice sound some what pretty. "Uhm it's Jared, my parents arranged for me and you to go out to breakfast" he sharply said. "Fine,when and where?" I groaned.

"I'll get you in a half hour." He said while hanging up. I wouldn't mind this if he wasn't so rude some times. I threw on jeans and a blazer with heels. My hair looked nice in a bun so I left it in one. I put on a bit of makeup, it was to early and who was I trying to impress? I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to see Jared talking to neighbor. "Come on." I said to him. Truthfully I wasn't even hungry, being around him made my belly knot up. It felt like I was going to throw up. He walked ahead of me, hitting on every girl he could. I got into his car and just sat on my phone. I was texting Wanda the entire time, she didn't come home last night? I think there's something she isn't telling me. Which really pissed me off because we were like sisters? I shook the thought as the car came to the stop and my phone flew into the dashboard of the car. "Uhm watch it" he said while raising him voice. "Maybe if someone didn't drive like an animal?" I said harshly back. Truthfully I wouldn't mind getting to know him, but some things just don't work out. He was the kind of guy that took a different girl home every night and that just made me feel sick. I was the girl that was more into doing my work and getting somewhere in life. I sighed as he got out of the car, he wouldn't even open the door for me? I got out and walked into the place. Jared was already sitting down, and a very handsome guy came up to me, it much have been the waiter. "Are you here by yourself?" He said while smiling at me.

" I should be" I said while smiling back.

"We'll that would be a shame, a girl like you shouldn't be alone" he said while leading me to a seat. I pointed to the seat where Jared was. "My friends waiting for me" I said while rolling my eyes at Jared. The waiter led me to him, and left. "Oh does the little girl know how to throw game?" He mocked me. "Awh is the little boy intimidated" I said while rolling my eyes. "Not by someone like you." He snorted back. "Excuse me" I shot back. This was not going to go good, I could feel my temper heat up inside of me. "You're in a completely different class level than me." He spit at me. "Sorry I'm not one of your damn whores, actually I'm not sorry. I wouldn't want to deal with someone like you." I said while getting up and leaving. I could tell this whole thing just was not going to go good. I'm not going to lie, I should have an open mind but it's too hard too. I knew my parents would be mad at me for leaving so I walked back. "Your back" he said while rolling his eyes. I sat down. "I'm going to try to be decent, because I was taught better." I said to him. The waiter had come and asked what we wanted and we ordered. A word wasn't spoken throughout the meal. The check came and I tried to pay for myself, but he refused. "Trying to be a gentleman now?" I said while being sarcastic. "I'm sorry that you'll never get to see a decent side of me. But you don't deserve too." He spat at me. I groaned and tried to walk back to my apartment. "Get in the car" he demanded towards me. "Why?" I asked. "Because my mom wants you to come over and talk to her" he demanded. "Your mother is so nice along with your father, I'm not sure how they had a demon child" I said while getting in the car. "Oh your so funny" he said while driving off. "I know" I said while looking back at my phone.

We arrived at his parents house and walked inside. His mother came up and hugged me. "My son is so lucky" she said while smiling. "I'm almost positive he doesn't have the same mind-set as you" I said with a fake smile. "Why do you say that?" She frowned. "We don't exactly get along" I said. She motioned me to come sit. "When me and my husband met,we hated each other. I felt sick around him, I didn't want anything to do with him. And I don't think he did either, but small gestures started to happen. Like him cooking and me making coffee and small talks" she said while trying to reassure me that It would be okay. I knew my birthday was around the corner and she wanted my wedding to be a good one. "Maybe one day that will happen." I said while looking at Jared who was talking to his dad. He had glanced at me, and I froze when our eyes met. I quickly looked away." So when can we start to plan the wedding" his mother said while smiling. Inside of my head, I already jumped off a cliff five times. "Anytime." I said with a fake smile. "How about now?" She said while smiling and getting paper and a pen.

This was not going to be a fun talk.

So these chapters are going to be short and not so sweet. So who's Wanda with?! Oh my! I Own Nothing.


	4. Wedding Colors?

This story is fun to write but I will be posting more chapters soon to my other one! Hopefully this story can be a little interesting to everyone. :) Well I don't own anything! So will Mel and Jared ever get along? Sooner or later right. And why is Jared's mom being so nice to Melanie?

Melanie's Point Of View.

His mom was so nice, so full of manners unlike Jared. It was a shame, he was such an attractive kid but his attitude killed his looks. Also, I'm pretty sure he has slept with half of this town.

I was brought back to reality when his mom asked me a question.

"We'll because it has to be on your birthday, it's going to sadly be fall. Which if you really want it warm, we can go to a beach." She suggested. I mind raced in chaos. "I don't mind the cool weather, what does Jared think?" I said while trying to be half decent to the kid. "Jared,honey,would you like the wedding here or at a beach" his mother gestured to him. "How about somewhere like France?" He suggested. "Oh honey that is a great idea!" His mother happily said. She turned to look at me, I didn't know what to do so I just nodded. I wasn't trying to play stupid, I was actually kind of dumbfounded. "What about the people who can't afford to go to France?" I said. Jared laughed. "Then they don't need to go" he said while drinking some of his water. I glared at him. I would pay for Wanda either way, I knew my family would love to go to France. I knew Wanda could well pay for herself but I also knew she loves to go shopping. "So what colors?" His mother asked. "I like coral, and cream colors." I suggested. "Maybe like coral with black." If I was going to get married I wanted to have the dress I wanted. "Uhm,I don't like coral." Jared spoke up. "Lavender?" I shot to him. "No." He had said back to me. "Then what color?" I asked him with a tone in my voice. "Light blue with black, or red and black." He spoke up. I don't like either of those colors but I would agree. I sighed. " I like pink." I had commented. "Oh how girly" he said sarcastically. I shook his remark. His mother could notice the tensions. "How about black and pink?" She suggested. "That will be fine." I agreed. We sat there and talked about things for about an hour, his mother was such a nice lady. I now wanted to go home, I was getting tired. "We'll may I be excused, I have grown very tired." I asked his mother. "Yes,of course Jared honey!" She started to raise her voice. "Oh no that's fine, I'll walk!" I had said. I really didn't want to walk in my brand new heels, they weren't cheap. "Don't joke with me dear,those are the new seasons. I was eyeing those up." She said while pointing to my shoes and smiled. "No really I can call a cab!" I tried to say while I tried to walk. I could see his mother frown. As I turned, Jared was already waiting with his keys. "Oh Jared, you better have a talk in that car." His father demanded. He nodded. And opened the door for himself and I followed him. It was chilly out, but the smell of fall was in the air. I had gotten into the car and seen that the seats heat up, I turned my seat on and got ready for the car ride. At this time it would take an hour to get back to my apartment. "So my father wants us to move into the house early." He stated. "Like how early?" I asked. "Like the end of this week." He said while keeping his face straight. I gasped. I didn't want to leave Wanda all alone. "It's already Wednesday" I had stated. He nodded. "Thanks for stating the obvious" he had said. "Won't we need to move all of our stuff?" I asked. "No, the house is already arranged and if you want some thing else I will have to take you shopping." He had said while shrugging. I sighed. "Fine,lets go to it now. I'm so curious to see it." I had stated. "I have plans with this girl tonight,can't." He stated. I rolled my eyes. Thankfully the ride was over and I got out of the car and slammed the door. Did I really have to deal with him? This is honestly all my moms fault. I called her. "Hello mother." I said coldly. "Oh hello daughter, I thought you would be with Jared." She said. "No mom, I would rather eat glass than stay around him." I spit out. She could hear my tone. "I can't help what the tradition is." She said. "You couldn't pick someone decent?" I blurted out. "You two weren't even born yet." She had said. I sighed. "I have to go mom, I'm tired." I had said. I hung up, and went and go changed. Wanda was in her room, I just barged in. " I can't take this" I yelled. "Tell me tell me" she had begged. I told her the whole situation. Her face was in the shape of an O. "I thought my life was bad." She stated. "What's going on with you." I asked her, wanting to get my thoughts off of my mind. "Oh just this boy" she exclaimed!

So who is it?! Is it Ian? Should I bring him in this early?hm hm hmmm. And is the boy nice or mean? Reviews reviews! I need to know if I should continue this story.


	5. Bonding With Wanda

So I never said that this boy would be a positive person,BUM BUM BUM.

Melanie's Point Of View

"Spill the details now" I gasped. "We'll I mean he is cute and nice but all he does is blow off our dates than tried to re make plans and blows them off too." She complained. My eyebrows had made there way closer. "So why do you still talk to him?" I asked. "I don't know, it's pointless huh." She said while putting her fist against her cheek. "Wanda you have all the time in the world to go meet a guy and get married and fall in love, well I hope love comes before marriage but I don't know how that feels" I had exclaimed,and she laughed. "You know, I give it 10 dollars you two will fall in love with each other" she said while smiling. "And I give it 10 dollars that I'm gonna steal your Chinese food!" I said while running to the kitchen. "Awh,Mel that's not fair" she whined. When I got into the kitchen, I seen Chinese food alright. But a thought of Jared shot through my head and I felt sick. "I'm not hungry" I frowned. "Good,cause I'm not sharing." She had said while laughing. She had then noticed my serious feelings. "Wow he actually does make you sick!" She said while looking a little taken back. I nodded. I walked to the fridge and got a water out. We walked back into the living room and watched a movie. As Wanda fell asleep I looked over and thought about how I would tell her I'm moving out. She would be crushed, were best friends. I sighed and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

I woke up on my own,without my cellphone going off. It was relaxing, maybe a little to calm for my life. Jared was usually calling me to yell about something, I got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen to see Jared and Wanda talking. Wanda's face did not look happy. "Hello Melanie, I was just telling your friend about how we have to move you in today." He had said. "That was my business to tell her,you had no place." I had said while raising my voice. This was true, I planned to tell her today at lunch. I sighed and told Wanda what was going on. "That's fine, I'll have lily come stay here, but don't think I won't come visit you all the time." She said while hugging me. "We'll DUH" I had said while laughing. "Excuse me, we have work to do Melanie." Jared interrupted. I rolled my eyes. "I need to go get ready." I said while walking away. I threw my hair into a fancy ponytail and put jeans on, a sweater and boots with a heel. I walked out to see Jared looking around the apartment. "Lets goooooo." I had said to him. He nodded and opened the door for himself. It sucks having to deal with someone who is a complete asshole. We were in the car and driving for a good hour or two before we pulled up to this mansion. It had a gate and fountains. "There's only two of us here, why so big?"I asked. "I guess my mom wants grand children, I'm not sure why she is making me have them with you." He said. That kind of hurt me. "You know, you don't have to be so rude. Maybe we could get somewhere if you were maybe a little decent. Sure I'm not trying 100% but your not trying at all. I didn't choose this, you didn't choose it but can we help it?no. So why are you trying to sit here and degrade me every chance you get. Why would I want to ever bring a child into this world with a father like you?" I spit at him. He looked very taken back. He got out of the car, and so did I. We walked into this amazing house. I was taken away. He walked me up the steps and into this hallway. "Here's your room" he said while opening the door to a room. It was amazing. I smiled, I had my bathroom, my own everything. My bed looked very comfortable. The only downfall is, this place is in the middle of no where with no neighbors. And me and Wanda didn't watch a funny movie last night. I knew I would have to stay here alone in my room. I sighed. Jared went downstairs to watch tv. It was around dinner time so I walked downstairs and began to make dinner for us. I'm guessing he could maybe like chicken. Just then it started to rain, and thunder. I sighed, could this night get any worse? I finished the dinner and sat it down for us. We ate and finished our dinner, and went back to our ways. It was around mid night and I was trying to fall asleep but the thunder kept me up. I knew this would be terrifying but I took my pillow and knocked on Jared's door. "Come in" I heard him say. I walked in. "What do you want?" He asked me while trying to wake himself up a little bit. "I can't sleep" I whined. He laughed, and tapped the place beside him. I sighed and went and laid down. "Touch me and you die." I demanded. "Will I go to hell?" He replied as I fell asleep. We kept our distance and I fell asleep to his breathing. The next morning I woke up to warmth,to a figure holding me. I woke up to see Jared head on mine, he was sleeping. I shot up and moved away. I must have work him up. "I said don't trust me." I yelled. "I was sleeping, I couldn't help it?" He yelled. I sighed and got up and left while slamming the door. With that door, it only left me with my thoughts. And a severe thought thumping into my head. Could this maybe work out?

So is this story getting a little better?:)

I like it, and I will update poisoned with love I promise! Once my head gets an idea,it's hard to shake it.


	6. Oh Mother Nature

Melanie's Point Of View

It was still storming out pretty bad, I have never seen the sky so dark. I sighed as I looked out the window too see nothing but lightening and trees. I had started to peel my shirt off and my pants when the power went out. Sadly, my first reaction was to scream. I heard someone run to me, which freaked me out more. I heard someone enter the room, if I only I knew what direction they were coming. I couldn't find my shirt either which made it ten times worse. I shrieked again when heard a loud bang outside. "Melanie?" I heard a guys voice say. "Yeah?" I said trying to find the person who the voice belonged too. I clung on to the figure out of pure fear. I felt softness, like a bare chest. I then noticed I have my shirt off. Just then the eyes flickered back on and hurry up and pushed him away and got my shirt on. He just smirked at me. "Someone scared of the dark?" He mocked me. "No.." I said while trying to avoid the subject. He just laughed and walked out. I rolled my eyes and guessed that he didn't see me. I got dressed and went down stairs, I didn't have anything planned for today so I threw on yoga pants an a hoodie, I don't see why it's so cold out. I went downstairs to see breakfast on the table and Jared eating. "Oh you can cook?" I asked. He nodded and kept eating. "I have to work late today,keep the doors locked and if you need to go somewhere just wait till I get back." He said while getting up. "Yeah yeah yeah I get it" I said while sitting down. And with that he turned on the security system and locked the doors and left. I called Wanda. "Hey whatcha doing?" I asked her. "Bored,the usual,wishing my best friend was here!" She whined. "Well he's not here so come over" I had said. "Okay, text me the address for my gps. I'll be over once I get dressed." She said while hanging up. I smiled and went and got pop corn and movies ready. I texted the directions to her and went up stairs to get a quick shower. After I was done, I threw my hair into a bun and put back on yoga pants and a Nike shirt. When I got down stairs she was calling me telling me to open the gate. I did happily and hugged her when she got inside and set the alarm again. "I brought movies and pizza!" She exclaimed. I laughed at put a movie in. Hours passed and I heard a knock on the door, I don't see how someone got by the gate and I knew Jared was working late. So I crept up to the door and seen a guy about Jared's age standing there. I grabbed a baseball bat and opened the door. "Who are you?" I harshly asked. "Ian, Jared's best friend. Who are you?" The kid asked. "His well uhh ask him,but I'm Melanie" I said while sticking my hand out and smiling at him. Wanda had come up to the door to see who it was. "And I'm Wanda" she said while sticking her hand out. He gladly shook her hand. "We'll Jared sent me over to check up on everything and to make sure everyone was still alive." He said while looking at us. "And it looks like its all good so I'm going to go now!" He said while turning around and waving as he got into his black convertible. I closed the door and locked it again an turned to Wanda. "He was so cute!" She exclaimed. "Cute for you!" I said while pointing at her. She just blushed. "I'm probably not his type." She laughed. I rolled my eyes and something caught my view. "Hey Wanda is that a stereo?" I asked her. She nodded. I grabbed my phone and walked up to the stereo and plugged it in and turned it up. We looked through the whole house inspecting every little things to snoop around. I walked us to Jared's hallway, and walked up to his room. "I'm actually kind of afraid to go in there." Wanda confessed. "Tell me about it" I said it while opening the door and walking in. Sure I've been here before but never looked through it. It was so nice and clean in here and just organized. We walked to his bathroom and I found his cologne and smelt it. It smelt heavenly. I sprayed some on myself, while Wanda started to laugh. We hear a car pull in and raced downstairs to turn the stereo down. When we got down stairs Jared was there and smirking at us two girls running in sweat pants and nearly falling. When we were almost there Wanda seemed to have slipped and wiped out, I couldn't help but laugh. Jared just walked by us. "Can't someone walk?" He joked. "Can't someone get laid?" I said while shooting him a glare,all he did was smile at me. Sadly it was late and Wanda couldn't stay so she left. I went upstairs and got another shower because I had gotten something in my hair. I put on sweats and a hoodie and went to my room. I laid down and started to read a book when I heard a loud moan. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. I went downstairs to make myself dinner and it wasnt an hour after that Jared and this girl came down. He had sent her away and smiled at me. "Your gross and I refuse to cook for you." I said while walking to the living room with my food. "I've ate enough for tonight" he said. I felt sick, I gagged a little. "I just lost my appetite so you can go die." I said while walking upstairs, I was hungry but felt sick in his presence. I slammed my door shut, so hard in pretty sure it shook the walls. I waited an hour until I went back downstairs but this time Jared was in the living room working on something. I looked in the fridge when he interrupted me. "Your food is in the oven to keep it warm." He said without looking away. I opened it to find a steak. I grabbed it, making sure it wasn't hot. It started to storm when I was in the shower sadly. I sat in the porch room so I could hear the rain and eat. It was on the second floor under a balcony. It was so peaceful until I heard someone come out. "I realize that was wrong of me." He said. Sure it was, but I didn't have any real feelings for him but it made me look bad. "Only because it makes me look bad." I shot to him. He nodded and walked away. I walked into my room and laid down until I heard something outside and a clap of thunder along with the power go out. I shot up and yelled. I walked into the hallway and tried to find Jared's room. I knocked and he was clearly awake. I entered his room. "I'm scared" I confessed. I couldn't see him,only the portion my light would light up. I moved the light to the couch and made my way there. "Don't be silly, come here." He said. "You just had sex with a girl there" I said while trying to fall asleep. "Actually it was on the couch, no girls ever allowed on my bed." I shot up, I was on the gross couch. I went and sat on the bed an laid on the bed away from him. Sadly it was cold tonight and I left my blanket in my room and he took all of his up so I had to get some what close to him. I couldn't fall asleep and I think he knew that. I had my back facing him and he started to rub my arm. He could feel me tense up. "Shh go to bed" he said while I fell asleep. I woke up beside a body with a pair of arms around me. I knew I would be mad but I was to tired to care, I went back to sleep. It was a Sunday and I was too tired.

So how is it?okay? Well I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews! I Own Nothing!


	7. Jokes On Me, I Guess

So how is this story? I feel like maybe some people will like it and some people won't. I still have 4 or 5 chapters or maybe more for crave you. I have more for poisoned with love also! So I hope you enjoy all of my stories! And don't worry, o'wanda is just around the next couple chapters.

Melanie's Point Of View

I woke up about 3 hours later, I must be tired today. I got dressed and put on jeans and a sweater and let my hair down. It smelt like marshmallows, I thought it would be a nice fall smell. I smiled and brushed my teeth and went down stairs. To my surprise my parents and Jared's parents were here. I hugged my father and mother and also Jared's parents. I must say I enjoy his parents very much, they were so nice. "So Melanie,me and your mother have found the perfect dresses for you and would like you too join us, along with Jared." His mother had said. I smiled but inside my bloods turning. If I was going to get married I want to pick my dress out with Wanda too. "That will be fine, but can my best friend come?" I asked. My mother and her mother looked at each other and smiled. "She's already outside in the limo, now come on. While we look or dresses the guys are looking for tuxedos. Oh Jared,is Ian ready?" His mother said while asking Jared the last part. Jared nodded. I ran out to the limo to see my best friend waiting in it. "WANDA" I yelled while hugging her. "Haha Mel, I can't believe your getting married so soon. I always thought I'd get married first" she joked. I laughed as everyone came to join us. They made us sit together in couple, well except Ian and Wanda. Wanda and Ian were stuck in a seat mainly because they were the only single ones. Jared had told his parents that we were doing great and he's never been happier so we had to hold hands. When my hand was lingering he grabbed it, at that exact moment I felt a hot sensation blister my body. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks, sadly Wanda noticed. "Oh Mel, are you hot? Your face is getting red" she made a joke at me. "I'm going to kill you" I had yelled to her. "Look at you two happy kids" his mother said while smiling. "Oh you know he completes me" I lied. I could see Jared turn to me and his eyes grew soft and very warm. It was like looking into a warm flame, one that was so soothing. Just then I remember how big of a pig he is and turned away from him. He had just hooked up with some girl and he's trying to have some what of a cute moment with me. The sad thing? We're 2 weeks away from our wedding and I don't even know his favorite song. "So what's your wedding song?" My mother asked. My face turned sour. "Were still choosing" I had confessed. Truthfully, we haven't talked about the wedding once. We haven't even had a civil conversation. I sighed, this is just so stressful. Just then we pulled up to the bridal place. As I got out and Jared grabbed my hand I just wanted to jerk it away and run off.

So I'm sorry this is so short! It's kind of bad to. So their feelings are kind of changing but who knows with them.

I own nothing:)


	8. Why Cant I Fall In Love?

I keep writing chapters because my Internets down! So just know I've written chapters 3- this one while my Internets down and I've been waiting to post them! Well I hope people are actually reading this :/Well I Own Nothing.

Melanie's point of view.

We walked into the bridal place to see tons of dresses that were pink while coral peach, every color that I could dream of. My face lit up as I drug everyone my favorite dress. It was amazing, I loved it. I looked to everyone and they pushed me to go try it on. I told Jared and them to go and try on suits. I had walked over with the dress and went to a dressing room an had Wanda help me zip the dress up, it looked nice. I walked out to everyone and heard gasps. I told them that this wasn't the right one. Two hours passed and I was about to give up when I seen the last dress. I picked it up and fell in love. I was so tired on dresses but this one felt right. It was soft and fitting against my body. I walked out and heard gasps as I spun around and my mom came up behind me along with Wanda tears grew in my eyes. I turned to everyone else but also seen my dad and Jared's dad and Jared. I seen tears grow in my dads eyes. I could see Jared smile but I chose to ignore him, sure I loved my dress and everything but I wish the feelings were there. I wish that I could be able to be so in love that we could share a happy moment. But we can't,we're nearly strangers. We all agreed that this is the perfect dress and left.

That Evening

I had got home and changed until Jared came into my room. "Hey I'm taking you out to dinner so get ready." He said while walking out. I'm guessing he meant to dress nicely but not too nice so I went to the wardrobe and grabbed a black pencil skirt and a red low-cut blouse. My hair needed to go into a fancy bun. I threw on red heels and met him in the living room. He had on a black sweater and dress pants. I don't see how he can be so cute but yet his attitude ruined it. I got into the car and looked down. "I want us to get to know each other" I had said while looking down. "I guess I should agree." He said while looking forward. We got to the restaurant and sat down. "So tell me about yourself" he said. I proudly told him about myself. And he told me about how he's never really had a serious relationship. We laughed and talked and ate, and felt a bond starting to form. We left and got into the car and got home around 10. I was so stressed out so I went into the bathroom and took a bath. I'm guessing I must have fallen asleep because Jared walked in and started yelling. "Melanie are you okay? You could have drowned" he said while looking at me. I woke up and looked down and thanked god for bubbles. "I'm fine I'm just tired" I mumbled. He nodded, and left. I got up, wrapped a towel around me and went to my room. I just threw on an over sized hoodie and short shorts. I went downstairs to get a drink and seen Jared working on something. "Don't you get tired?" I asked him. "All the time" he confessed. I nodded and went upstairs. I laid in my bed and it just wasnt comfortable so I got up and went into Jared's room. His bed just swallows you in, I guess I must have fallen asleep there because I heard him laugh and get into bed. Days are flying by and the weddings coming up. Sadly I've always had the dream of being in love and having the perfect wedding. When I woke up Jared was gone so I went downstairs and went to watch tv. I was so lonely anymore, I can't leave or anything. I heard a thump in the house and grabbed a wooden spoon and went to the area that I heard it.

So? I'm trying to make these better and better. Don't worry in going to add in o'wanda because I know a lot of people love them. I OWN NOTHING. :)


	9. Why Should I Care?

There's already seven chapters due to pure boredom and no Internet. So hopefully everyone like this story.

Melanie's Point Of View

My heart was throbbing, I was so scared. I could heard someone in this room, I figured I'd barge in. So I slammed the door open to see Jared. Now laughing and holding his side. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I work at home now" he said while looking up at me. "We'll you could have told me." I said. He just kept working." Are you hungry?" I asked him. He nodded, so I figured I would go and make lunch. I remembered that he said he liked chicken tacos. So I made them and got a water and took it to him. "These look good,thanks Melanie." He said. I nodded and went back to eat my food. I figured I would redecorate the house and clean it more complex than I usually do every day. Halloween was coming up so I wanted to put some decorations up. I went outside and went into the shed to find all kinds of decorations that were so nice. Beside all of them still in their boxes was a note. I ran inside to grab box cutters and put jeans and a sweater on. So I did just that and ran back outside. I turned on my ihome and started to decorate. About two hours passed and I was tired and the house looked fine. I put all the boxes in a recycle bin outside and when I came out Jared's parents were here. I went over to meet them. "Oh I love what you did with the place" his mother exclaimed. "Thank you, and thank you so much for the decorations!" I said while hugging her. Just then Jared walked out and came and hugged his mother. "Who decorated?" He asked. His mother turned and gestured to me. He just smiled at me. "So mother,father what brings you here?" He asked. "We'll as you know the wedding is in 3 weeks and we all have everything planned and almost done. The problem is we need to be there two weeks ahead, so we leave for Paris in a week. I've called all the guests including Wanda and they are all ready." She said. I nodded. "Now I figure Ian and Wanda could ride with us in our jet." His father pointed out. "I'm sure Wanda will very much appreciate that." I had confessed. "We'll that's all, so tonight lets all meet for dinner and talk about the honey moon." His mother said. "That sounds great." I said. It's upsetting that this time where we should be in love and enjoying ourselves we will most likely just make small talk with each other and watch tv. I sighed as his parents seen us start to walk back into the house together. Every time they were around we had to act like we were totally into each other. Jared put his arm around me and kissed my head as we walked onto the steps. When we got inside they drove away. I sighed as Jared started to walk away. "I want to do something" I whined. He turned to me. "There's a fall festival going on, do you want to go for a bit and then come back and go to dinner with my parents." He asked. "Yes" I agreed. "Well go get ready and well leave as soon as your ready" he said while walking away. I walked upstairs to my room and put on a pair of black jeans with a leather strip down the side of the legs. And a nice orange sweater. I threw on simple black boots, let my hair fall and I was ready to leave. I ran downstairs to see Jared with jeans and a sweater on. "That was fast" he said. "We'll I didn't put any makeup on,do I need some?" I asked him as I turned to face the upstairs. "No, you look fine. Lets go" he gestured. I turned and went to open the door when he opened it for me. I smiled at him as I walked out into the autumn air. We walked to the garage, when he walked to a different car than he usually did. "I think this ones a little better for today,it's chilly out" he said as he opened his door for his hummer. I got in, and it smelt like mans cologne. It was nice in here, nothing like the one I had when I was 17. I sold it though to get a range rover which sat in the other garage. We started to drive when I plugged in my phone to his stereo system. He turned it up and we started to drive to the festival, he said it was only an hour away, and I was fine with that. "Are you thirsty or anything?" He asked as we pulled up to a gas station. I nodded and jumped out and to my surprise he grabbed my hand. I just looked at him and questioned him. "My parents know everyone and everyone thinks were about to be happily married " he whispered to me. I nodded, and went back to get a hot chocolate. Jared joined me and got one too and grabbed trail mix for us. As we checked out the clerk have us a weird look. "It's nice to see a couple who was set up to get married is actually really happy" she confessed. I nodded. "What can I say? He treats me like a princess." I lied. He smiled at me and we paid and walked away. When we got into the car he started to laugh. " he treats me like a princess" he mocked me. "Wow if only you actually would" I said as I lightly smacked him. When we got to the festival we were walking around when this girl came up to Jared and hugged him. He looked kind of uncomfortable but he hugged her back. He immediately let go of my hand and started to talk to her. They talked for about an hour at some point I just walked away and bought some stuff for my self like candles and a hand-made blanket. I was about to walk back to the car when he grabbed me. "Where did you go?" He asked me. "I'm sorry I didn't want to rain on your little reunion but I looked around?" I said as I kept walking. "I'm sorry I haven't seen her in a while and I miss-" he cut himself off. "We'll I'm going to the car,you can go look around. I'm done here." With that I walked back to the car and he didn't walk after me. I got into the car and called Wanda. I told her what happened and she asked what she looked like,I told her and she was silent for a minute. "You know he dated her before and they were going to get married but she just walked out on him on day." She told me. "How did you know that?" I asked her. "I talked to his friend Ian." She told me. I sighed and told her I had to go and I would just text her. About an hour passed and I must have fallen asleep with the doors locked because he knocked on my window. I clicked unlock as he got in. "I thought we were going to look around together" he told me. "I'm sorry I didn't want to stand there for an hour to hear you talk to your ex?" I told him. "You were so worried that people would see us not happy but just think how it's going to look for me when people start saying your talking to your ex again?" I began to raise my voice as I told him that. "I'm sorry-" he began to talk. "Save it, I don't want to hear it." I cut him off and turned my head again so I didn't look at him. How could something that was going so good be cut down so quickly, oh yeah because it was all a show. Just then a thought clicked in my head. Since when were Ian and Wanda talking?

So why were they talking? And why is this girl coming back into Jared's life? Why is Melanie so upset over it?

Well we will start to see in the next chapter! Stay tuned my little readers :)


	10. I Shouldn't Be So Upset, So Why Am I?

So I'm glad that this is getting a positive reaction! I messed up on the plot somewhere. So I said that he birthday was 4 months away and now it's a month away from the wedding. So lets say that over the 3 months they have lived together and the last chapters were high lights. I'm sorry for the confusion :(  
Melanie's Point Of View  
We got home slower than I would have liked. I couldn't help but send him glares while he wasn't looking. Sure he wasn't being a total ass because of that night we had dinner. Who knows though, he could change back to a total ass without me knowing it. Sadly I still had to sit through dinner with him. I drug myself to my room and got dressed and did my makeup. It took me about an hour to get ready and at that time it was time to leave. I walked downstairs avoiding Jared. It didn't surprise me when he opened the door for himself and let it shut. I guess I thought maybe he could change for a bit. As we got into the car I couldn't help but think of how negative my life is now. I couldn't help but tear up when I thought about how different my life could be if it wasn't for my parents. Sometimes I wish I would have just moved away, far away when I wanted too. At that time the engine had been turned off and it was time to get out. I slammed the door when I got out and walked by myself to the front desk. I said Howe and the waitress led us both to their table. We sat down. The show would have to be back on again. I felt Jared put his arm around me, but there was no butterflies. There was heat, maybe anger. He got a text and I couldn't shake the itch to look at it from the corner of my eye. It was a girl's name and she was saying she wanted to meet him for dinner and she wanted him to rip her apart. I felt sick,I wanted to move away from the sick man. "Oh gosh it is hot in here" I said as I pushed his arm from me. He rolled his eyes at me. Some how I guess I'm being childish but he can sit there and make plans to have sex with these girls. I didn't even bother to see what he replied. "So where would you guys like to go after the wedding?" His father asked. As bad as I wanted to scream and say at the edge of a cliff because I was basically marrying a monster I didn't. I swallowed the nasty thoughts as a horrible taste made an up-rise in my mouth. "Somewhere tropical" I said. They nodded and got a smile on their face's. "That would be fantastic" Jared had said while trying to squeeze my hand. I kept fumbling my hands away from him and sent him a cold look. Time had passed as I hoped while Jared made talk with his parents lying about our love life. When we said goodbye I hugged his parents and walked away from him. I got into his car and he just looked at me. "Can you explain?" He shot to me. Clearly upset. "How about you explain why you think it's okay to sleep with these girls?" I yelled at him. "Fuck Melanie, you act like we are actually in love. You act like this should work out and I shouldn't talk to any other girls. She was my ex do you not understand how bad I loved her? I will never be able to feel those things again." He yelled at me. I could tell he immediately regretted it. I could feel tears build up in my eyes. I got out of the car and slammed the door shut as I made my way to the on coming cab. To my surprise Jared didn't take off,but I was. I told the taxi my old address and off I was. We pulled up about 20 minutes later, he was speeding some how. I opened the door to see Wanda watching TV. At that time I was clearly crying hard. It wasn't that I had feelings for him but that he has the nerve to say that. Was I really that unlovable? I confessed what was going on to her. "I don't see how your dealing with him" she said. "My grandma" I told her. I also told her what all was going on. I feel asleep crying beside my best friend.  
The Next Morning  
I didn't feel bad that I didn't tell Jared where I was but I knew I had to go back. Wanda was already up and had coffee for us. I told her I had to go and she offered to drive but I knew that she had to go to work. I made my way down to a taxi cab and had him drop me off. I had a key to the gate and I opened it. I walked in to a loud moaning sound. I wanted to throw up. I felt so sick. Was he really this much of a pig? I made my way to the room and knocked on the door. I heard him say shit and I could hear moving around. I walked downstairs and seen him walk down and along with him was the same girl from the festival. I wanted to cry. He had kissed her and told her he would call her. I ran upstairs and got dressed but this time I stayed upstairs. Wanda texted me and told me she wanted to hang out. I agreed and told her I would be an hour. I got dressed and walked downstairs. "Where do you think your going?" He asked while looking at his phone. "To Wanda's." I shot to him. "It's getting pretty late do you need a ride? It's not safe out there." He tried to say. "There's nothing wrong out there. It's not like there is some epidemic going around I can manage. And I don't have to explain myself to you mainly because you make me sick." I said as I slammed the door. I made my way to my car and drove to Wanda's. When I got there Ian and some friends where there. "Wanda you didn't tell me?" I said while laughing. "I wanted to surprise you,you have been so upset lately" she confessed. The night grew on and we were hanging fun until Ian mentioned something to me. "So I heard Jared has seen that ex again?" He asked. I nodded and told him about earlier. His whole body shuttered. "You know what happened with them right?" He asked. I shook my head. "We'll things were okay until she ran off pregnant" he said. My whole face dropped. He didn't tell me he had a kid. I felt sick, I wanted out of this wedding but I knew I didn't have a chance. "You didn't know?" He asked. He seemed truly sorry as he apologized. I excuse myself and told Wanda I had to go back to Jared's. it was late but I didn't care. I got into my car and drove off. I got to the house about 20 minutes later. I opened the gate and slammed the door. Nothing compares to a women's fury. It's like walking hell. And I knew Jared knew that as soon as my hand met his face.  
So why didn't Jared tell Melanie?  
Why is Ian around Wanda suddenly? Is Melanie going to try to get out of the wedding? Is she going to try? Or will Jared explain. Keep reading little fishes :)


	11. Fury

I love everyone who reads this story :)  
I love writing this story because it has twists to it. There's gonna be rough patches but we have to see how they get through it.  
Melanie's Point Of View  
"What the hell?" Jared roared at me.  
I couldn't help but want to throw up. I wanted to leave now and call this whole thing off. I wanted to make him feel pain because I was. I wanted him to know I'm upset.  
"You have a god damn child?" I yelled. Yes I was asking him but his answer didn't matter at the time. I could feel my anger start to make my blood boil. And I knew I was going to burst. "What are you talking about?" He yelled while his face drew a weird look. "That whore has a child to you." I replied with enough anger in my voice it was cracking. "Don't talk about her like that." He yelled at me while he pushed me. "If you ever touch me again, so help me god." I yelled while I walked upstairs. I went up to my room and cried some what due to the fact that he actually laid his lands on me and he yelled at me. He tried to call me down for dinner but I basically told him to fuck him self. I was hungry though. I called Chinese and wanted them to drop my food off. They agreed and I waited till they were outside to run and get it and pay them.  
I ran inside with my food and went to my room. Jared tried to make conversation but I don't see what would give him the nerve too. Sadly in 5 days I have to go to Paris with this monster. With that I finished my food and fell asleep.  
The Next Day  
I was awoken by the knock at my door.  
"Jared go away you make me want to choke myself." I yelled. It wasn't him I'm guessing. My door knob started to wiggle, I jumped up from my bed to open it. It was Wanda. "Hey what are you doing here?" I smiled as I hugged her. "Jared told me to come over" she said. I frowned. "Oh you didn't think of it?" I said. "Of course I did, I just needed to know when you guys weren't busy. And there's a girl down there." She said to me while pointing to the door. I pushed past her not being rude though. I walked downstairs to see the same girl from last night. I thought I would rip the band aid from the skin all at once until Jared started to say something. "Lacey is going to be staying with us if you don't mind." He said while grabbing her. "I do mind, actually I don't want her to be here." I said as I shot her a sour look. "Well too bad my parents paid for the place." He shot out. With those last last words I took the cartoon of eggs I had in my hand and threw them at him. I could feel tears well up in my eyes as I ran upstairs with Wanda and Jared following me. Wanda had come over to hug me. Just then Jared burst through my door. "What the hell Melanie" he yelled. "Just go. I'm leaving. " with that I was packing a bag to go back to my old apartment. I left with Wanda in my car and made a stop at Jared's parents house. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Howe, how are you guys" I asked them as me as Wanda stepped inside when they invited us in. "Great, how are you. Wait where's Jared?" His mother asked. "At home with Lacey." I told them. Their faces grew in horror. "Why is she back?" His father had said. "I'm not sure and I'm not too sure if I care. Is there any way I can call off this wedding?" I asked while I looked down. His mother looked upset. "I wish but I can't. No one can, it's a tradition." She said while hugging me. Jared's father looked angry as he went and made a phone call. "So you know about the child?" His mother asked. I nodded. "I can't believe she still tells everyone it was Jared's." his mother said as she shook her light brown curls. Me and Wanda just looked at each other. His mother then told us the story of what happened with them. Yes Lacey walked out when she was pregnant but that was because she cheated on him. He still thinks that she didn't but he doesn't know it's not his,his mother explained. Lacey would go out and sleep with men to make Jared jealous but he still stuck with her. The thought clicked into my head and I told them me and Wanda had to leave. "Wanda she's lying to him" I gasped. "He still thinks its his and that it was his fault they broke up." She had said to me. I nodded still in shock. I drove back to my house in a hurry. This bitch was getting it.  
Bad ending to this chapter I know. I'm sorry. I'm just not sure how I'm going to word what is going to happen next. It's all playing in my head like a record! Well I can't for everyone to read it. Thanks for reading :) I OWN NOTHING and tell me if these chapters are getting dumb.


	12. Queen Of Disaster

So the last chapter kind of ended with Melanie very upset because Lacey moved in. Now Melanie found out that Lacey's child is not Jared's. I hope this isn't to much of a twist for you all! But I hope that you all enjoy it! Chapter 11 already?! I'm on a roll :) well I own nothing! I must say though I have a reviewer that always says very nice things and I would like to give this chapter to them! So you know who you are& I will post it when this stories over!  
Melanie's point of view.  
I may not care for Jared the why I should. I should hate him with every little ounce of matter left in my body. But I felt bad for him, he has this love for a girl who would throw him away in a heart beat. I don't see why he would feel the need to move her in? I'm still confused over that. With that thought I was pulling up to the gate. Today is a very long day and I can't help but keep stressing. I entered the gate and jumped out of my car. I had a key so I didn't even bother to knock, it my defense it was my house too. I walked into then on the couch cuddling. Where the hell was this baby? She didn't bring it with her. "Jared may I talk to you for a moment?" I said to him through my teeth. I wasn't angry at him I was angry at his actions. Sure deep down he made me want to throw my lunch up. I wanted to run andhide from the world now because my life has been slipped out from under my feet. "What do you want,Ms. Stryder" he said to me while we walked up to my hallway. "Jared, I know you may love her but she's lying to you." I confessed. He rolled his eyes. "Melanie just stop lying" he yelled at me. Obviously today wasn't the day for people to yell at me. I started to tear up. "I may be rude but I refuse to lie. Why would I benefit from lying to you about that?" I said back to him making a point. He made a slight nod. "Why do you care?you hate me." He shot back. "Jared we have maybe three weeks until we have to walk down that aisle together, sure in not happy about it but I will never get to remarry so this is my one chance. I don't want to remember this one time as being horrible" I confessed as a tear fell down my cheek. And that was true, I want to be able to enjoy this. I want my dad to cry as he sees me walk down the aisle. I only get one chance sadly. He brought his hand up and wiped the tear from my face. "You can't make up my life for me. I'm a big boy now and I can take care of it. I love her and she loves me." He tried to say. "Love isn't going out and cheating, love is understanding people and getting through their flaws." I tried to stop him from going back downstairs. He just looked down. "I don't see why she can't just leave and we can try again to get to know each other. That's all I want is to get to know the guy I'm going to marry" I said as more tears fell down my cheek. He shook his head and walked back to her and went back to his position. I walked downstairs and told Wanda to come up to my room. Jared had texted me and told me they were going out and to not bother him. "You know Mel I could stay here for a few days if you want" Wanda said. I nodded in excitement. "So do you think Ian and Kyle could come over?" She smiled. I nodded. "I don't know Kyle is but sure!" I agreed. I thought why not have people over? Jared wasnt going to be here any ways. They were out for dinner. Sadly this would make me look very bad. The boys would be here soon so me and Wanda put on yoga pants and a t-shirt and went downstairs. We invited them in and we all sat down and watched t.v. Ian made his way over to Wanda and they sat together and I was stuck beside this stranger. He looked a lot like Ian. Then it clicked in my head,they're brothers! "So do you guys wanna play like monopoly?" I suggested. They all agreed and I went and got it from the closet. We all played and had fun and must have fallen asleep on the floor because the next thing I knew Jared was walking in the door to see Wanda laying on Ian's cheat and me lying on Kyle's chest. It wasn't in a romantic way, it was in a I'm too lazy to get a pillow way. His face went from happy to angry. I seen him make his way over to me. "Melanie get up" he demanded. I sighed and got up. I was barely awake when I felt something hard hit the flesh of my mouth. A hand. I felt a warm liquid run down my lip when I looked to see who the owner was. Lacey. "Don't you ever try to get with my boyfriend again." She yelled. My anger was breaking. I raised my fist and let it come on contact with her nose. I heard a slight crack and seen blood start to rush down. She fell down for a second as she tried to regain balance. "Bitch sit down." I demanded. I looked over to Jared. He looked very guilty. "Melanie I didn't know she was going to do that." He tried to say. "Stop with the bullshit, you knew she was going to. You even woke me up when I could be sleeping. And to think I thought you were decent. Too bad that damn child isn't even yours." I said as I looked to her. "It is to mine." He shot back. "Then where the hell is it?" I yelled at him. He looked at Lacey. "Show me some papers and then I will believe you all. Until then, if you dare look at me Jared I will put you in your place." I yelled at him. "And if she isn't gone by tomorrow I will have a cop remove her." I kept yelling. "You can't do that." He said. "Oh but your parents can." I yelled back. His face looked confused. I made myself comfortable as I laid back on the floor. If this was earth,then was it hell on earth? We're these burning feelings me wanting to just almost die. I wasn't going to cry I was stronger than this.  
The Next Day  
I woke up, with a sore lip. As I sat up I heard someone gasp. "Melanie what happened" Wanda screeched. I felt my swollen lip, and rubbed my tongue over it. "Jared woke me up so Lacey could hit me" I told her. Her eyes grew. "Please tell me you hit her" Ian said from the couch. I turned to him. I nodded. "And I told him to make her leave." I said. We all laughed. I heard feet come downstairs. I grew silent as I seen Jared's sour face. Everyone said they had to leave and Wanda said she was going out to lunch with Ian. I told her good luck. I knew I thought she was going to stay with me but I told her now wouldn't be a good time. I was glad she understood. It was around 4 when I decided to lay in my bed and take a nap. I felt someone sit down beside me. I just acted like I was still asleep. I felt someone's finger touch my swollen lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't think she would hurt you. You've never even done anything wrong to me for that to happen. I've just been so scared about the wedding and there is so much chaos going on the last couple days it doesn't feel like 3 days until we leave. " I heard him confess. I could hear his voice soften up. I couldn't feel the wall around my feelings soften up though. They still felt hard, like I wanted to get away. He had said so many rude things to me that it would take time to heal. Not a week, or two. Time. I waited until he left to open my eyes and roll over to my side. I looks at my phone to see a text from my mom. I sighed and ignored it. It was around 7pm now and I was hungry. I walked downstairs to smell chicken. It smelt good, but he made it. I say down at the table. "So why did you try to move things so fast with her?" I asked him. He turned around startled. "I'm afraid." He confessed. "Explain." I told him. "Melanie, you're the girl I have to marry. I wanted to see if I actually loved her. I tried to feel sparks but it was just sex and pointless cuddling." He confessed. "The night she hit you, I felt like I violated you. I feel like I'm running up and down a road and I don't know where to go." He said while handing me a plate of food. "It's fine. I just don't see why you would try to rush." I told him. I still didn't forgive him for telling me he would basically never love me. Was he actually going to be decent this time or was this a broken record that was going to replay?  
I do not own anything.  
So does anyone know what might happen next?:) is Lacey gone for good? And is Jared being truthful? With they be friends in time for the wedding? Tell me if these are getting dumb please :(


	13. Forgiveness Is Bliss

So this story is going all over the road,haha! It's happy then it's serious then it's sad! I want that because I feel like this would be an emotional roller coaster. Well sigh, I hope you all can still understand it and enjoy it. Now I'm going to skip to the day they are going to Italy. Btw, did I say Italy or France or Paris? Ugh. Well they are all in the same place so I'm going with Italy. I hope you guys don't mind :)  
Thanks for reading!  
Melanie's Point Of View  
I woke up today to an alarm clock buzzing in my ear. I groaned as I hit it when I woke up. I lifted my body from my bed, it has really grown on me. After a while it meshes to your body and sucks you in. It was slightly chilly out so I hit the remote to turn the heater up. I unplugged my phone and put a robe on. Today we all left for Italy. (France-Paris-whatever) I knew we would be leaving shortly. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and straightened my hair. I went back into my room to do my makeup. I thought I would make myself look nice today, I mean I would be stuck on a jet and all but I wanted to remember this and not by looking bad. I knew it would be slightly warmer there. Also I had my honeymoon at some beach I don't know the name of. So I had double the bags of the average person. I sighed and got dressed and before I knew it the clock struck time to go. I grabbed two bags and started to carry them down the stairs. Jared already had his bags in his SUV. "Uhm can you help me a little?" I said while smiling at him. Things were getting a bit better, but at the time we were just friends. He just laughed a walked upstairs to grab 3 more bags. I sighed when we were all done and ready to go. "Wanda is riding with Ian right?" I asked Jared for reassurance. He nodded and turned the stereo up. Now all we had left was to get to the jet. Only immediate family like my mom and dad, his mom and dad, Wanda and Ian were on the jet with us. Everyone was leaving next week on a regular plane. When we got there I stared in wonder. This thing was huge, why did they need this? I shook the thought when Wanda pulled up with Ian and I attacked her small frame. We all greeted each other and got on the plane. Sadly, in order for me and Jared to not go to therapy we had to tell his parents we were doing great. It was all just a little bump in the road. Honestly I enjoyed just being his friend, but I guess that just wont do. So he sat down on a big puffy seat and pulled me right beside him. I made small talk with my parents as he made small talk with his and vice versa. When my mom asked how we were doing I lied and told her I think it's true love. Sure maybe in like 10 years it will be love but for now it's a friendship. Would I be physically attracted to him? Yes. Emotionally? Not yet. I felt his arm tuck its self comfortably around me and I nudged into it. His parents were watching us with bird eyes and I knew what was going to happen. They were watching us, along with my parents. They all were waiting for it. He slightly nudged me as he looked down with curios eyes. His face just got closer until I felt a force against my lips. I felt like I was kissing fire, like someone poured gasoline on my lips and ignited them. At this time we both pulled away and slightly blushed. Sure it was nice, but people kiss all the time. I mean look at kissing booths! Right? Well my thoughts drifted away 5 hours into the ride when I started to fall asleep against Jared. He was comfy, I wouldn't lie. I just wanted to sleep,to relax to enjoy this nice little ride. I must have been a sleep for a while because when I woke up it was dark outside and everyone else was asleep well everyone but Wanda. We have the same sleep schedules I would say. "Mel,pst,come here!" She called to me. I pushed myself away from Jared's sleeping body and walked over to her. "Are you going to give him an real chance?" She asked. "Should I."asked her. And the thought boomed in my head, what would this all turn into. Would we end up in love? Would we be that couple that started out as nothing but became each others everything? Would I look for him to comfort? I tried to shake the thought as Wanda started to laugh. "Look at this picture I took of you two!" She giggled while showing me a picture on her iPhone. It was me and him sleeping together but him awkwardly positioned so he wouldn't touch me so much. I laughed as I thought back to the story of what I told him. I told Wanda all the memories. And there sat me and my best friend talking about memories on our way to my arranged wedding. Sure some things happen for a reason but with this one, I'm still curious.  
So how was this chapter? It's more of looking back and how Melanie is feeling now. Well I hope you all keep reading!


	14. Deals With The Devil Cant Be Made

So this is gonna be a twister!wahoo :)  
Well thanks to everyone who is still reading this story!  
Melanie's point of view.  
We fell asleep, just like that with smiles on our faces. Sadly I've had too much sleep tonight, so I maybe slept for a half hour. I got up and went back to my usual seat, beside Jared. He was still sleeping some how. His phone kept going off and my fingers were itching with curiosity. I could help but grab it and look through the messages. I felt sick when I seen a half-naked picture of Lacey as a new message. I gagged a little in my mouth. I kept scrolling to see their heart deep conversation. He was telling her how he could never have feelings for me and he was only acting happy because of his parents. A weird ting rippled through my chest. Not again. I'm just going to try to brush this one-off, who knows maybe he was just tired. It's just the way he arm felt around my waist, holding my small frame. I put his phone back down, just in time. He woke up and looked at me, I was trying to keep a happy face. "Oh hey good morning" he said smiling at me and putting his arm back around me. It felt so wrong but it felt so right. It's like making a deal with the devil, and I was about to. He liked her because she was always all over him. I'm going to marry him soon anyways right? I need to make false feelings and maybe I won't be that girl that keeps getting cheated on. This isn't about my feelings I cursed to my self. No I don't have feelings for him other than a friend, I think. He was now looking around when I grabbed his. I pressed my lips against his. They were soft like a blanket but sweet like honey. My lips absorbed every bit of his that they could. I could feel a flame start to grow through my body. My soul was screaming for more deep down. I'm not sure why, I was just doing this to get over on Lacey. He hands pulled me on top of him. Lust was flowing through the air, not passion, lust. My hands made their way to his chest as I started to kiss his neck. They were light kisses, like I was kissing a flower. I could feel him nudge my neck up as he started to suck on mine. My body made its way to straddle his. Thank god no one is up now. We still had an hour until they woke up. They all had alarms set. I deepened the kiss as my body started to naturally rock itself against his. I could feel his excitement grow, against me. The kissing got more lustful as he slipped his hands up my shirt. I was reading the deal I was making with devil now. I pulled away and moved from him, I would have to sign the deal later.  
When They Landed.  
We all made our way to the hotel, and sadly I was sharing a room with Jared. Sure what happened earlier was delightful but Lacey still stung in the back of my mind. Like a hornet that was stuck Inside of my body. Luckily we arrived late and everyone wanted to get settled in to the hotel, we would be staying here for three weeks. It's a long time to stay in a hotel but houses would only rent for months. Jared had gone down stairs to get us food and movies. Sure being in a whole different place was bliss, amazing. I just wanted to sign the deal. Maybe if I did this, he would think of me like he thought of Lacey. Attractive. I took advantage of the darkness outside and Jared being gone for at least 20 more minutes. I looked into my suitcase and grabbed a special little something I packed for the trip. I made my way into the bathroom of this masters condo. I slipped on a little black lacey two piece lingerie set. I ruffled my hair and sprayed myself down with perfume. I heard the door knob wiggle as the key was being set into it. I waited in the bathroom until I seen Jared walk into the main room asking for me. The lights were down low as I walked out in black heels. I could see his face freeze, like he had just seen a ghost. You see the best part about making deals is the benefit I would soon be gathering from it. The sad thing is, this would be funner if I loved him. I would be wishing for him to touch me in every possible way, but this was physical. I didn't care if we said anything like" I like you" or "I'm falling for you" that didn't matter. I walked up to him and peeled his top off of him. I could feel his hands caress my body, with his eyes searching every piece of showing skin that they could. I leaned up to kiss his neck, I could feel a moan arise as I started to suck on it. We began to kiss as his shirt was completely off. I kicked my shoes off and he got a hold of the little lace strand holding everything together, he pulled it and my top fell open. He looked at me like a trophy. Sure I've done things with other guys, that was nature. Sadly it's been over a year since my last serious relationship. That was some what feelings you could say. The thought was interrupted when I deepened the kiss. I could feel his arms lift me up by the waist. He put me gently against the bed as he started to breathe harder. "Mel what the hell are you doing?" He growled into my ear. I caught him by surprise as I rolled us over so I was on top. I took my top completely off. "Lust over feelings Jared. You know know that?" I said in a cocky tone. He didn't seem amused by that little joke. "Oh Melanie, you're so funny." He said while rolling us back over. "You don't want to do this" he said while observing my body. I could feel him start to grow weak above me. "Why?" I asked him. "Because it's not right, I feel like I would be using you. I can't do that to you and to-" he cut himself off. It sharply hit my ears. I pushed him off and went to the bathroom to put my pajamas back on. I walked out and slammed the door, no makeup on, and my hair back up. I went and sat down on the couch that was in the room, he could have the bed. "Melanie you can't be offended." He said while looking at me. "Why?" I asked him. Why does he feel the need to always bring her Into a conversation? "Because you were going to regret it." He confessed. I looked at him with a stupid look on my face. I slightly nodded. "Listen I want to get to know you before any of that happens." He said while going to get a drink. "We'll I've tried to but all you've been worried about it Lacey." I said while letting the words roll out of my mouth, regretting it right away. "I don't even talk to her anymore" he said while laughing. "But you told me you could never love anyone again the way you loved her. So why should I try to get to know you if I know I can never make my way to your heart?" I sighed while I asked him. "Maybe one day you can, but it's a work in progress." He said while laying down. "You sound like a little bitch." I shot to him. He just laughed as he looked at me. This couch was going to kill my neck. "Don't be stupid get over here." He demanded. I rolled my eyes. "Since when do you care?" I asked him. "Your gonna be bitchy tomorrow and I don't want to deal with that." He admitted. I gave him a sour look as I got into the bed. I tried to lay far away from him, but he insisted that I laid close because it would grow cold and the blanket was thin. I was trying to fall asleep against him. I wanted to drift away from this place. To an actual happy place where this could be love. To a place where I wasn't so bi-polar. I thought I got past this stage when I was younger. Along with giving myself up to stupid boys who could mean less than a bug on my windshield. I sighed as I felt myself began to fall asleep. I just wanted things to turn out good but Lacey was still some now in the picture, thank god He would be away from her again. Time will make him lose all feelings for her. With that I was asleep. In my own little world where everyone was perfect. Life was perfect, love wasn't cruel and the devil made happy deals.  
So did this chapter suck?  
See it's kind of a twister!  
Why is Melanie so bi polar?  
Ugh oh my!  
Well keep reading :)  
I own nothing.


	15. What Is This Feeling?

Well here are some reviews so far,and I love all the good ones! So heres some nice ones and one bad one!

Unexpainable Awesomeness 10/8/13 . chapter 10

I'm shocked about the kid, I really am. I did love how she slapped him, he deserved it a LONG time ago. I think that she has feelings for him, but she either doesn't realize it or just doesn't want to admit it. Also, I think that Wanda and Ian will be a couple soon. You're blowing me out of the water with this story, I mean, you've kept me hooked very well. Keep writing and updating please!

Guest 10/4/13 . chapter 3

Update please this is soooooooppoo good

Guest 10/9/13 . chapter 13

I really like your story. Please update soon!

A 10/9/13 . chapter 13

Love it! Update update update :)

Micaela 10/7/13 . chapter 9

I cant wait for the next chapters to come. I really want to know why Melanie is jealous, because she didn't like Jared in the first place. And i think I know why that girl wants to come back into his life. Oh well update soon.

Now the bad one :)

EdwardCulleniseverything1918 10/11/13 . chapter 6

I don't know what you're trying to say with this story.  
Melanie agrees with an arranged marriage with a hateful person purely out of tradition? Really? On 2013?  
And she's just taking every single bit of crap from this despicable guy without a second thought.  
For any reason at all, but their parents will, she's moving in with him. Quietly. Submissively.  
There's not a single believable reason for her to agree with this. It's pure nonsense AND it says that women should be quiet obedient pets to their parents and husbands.  
It's really poor.

Well heres my little answer to that! If you dont like it, dont read it. When you read fan FICTIONS let me remind you it is all fiction. I want people to come here with an open mind. And when they do their minds blossom, so if you cant imagine im sorry. Theres the back space.

* * *

So this chapter might be a little short but I hope it's like able :) and I want everyone to know that I enjoy when they read my story! Even if you don't review, if you read it and come back for more i just love you. :)  
Melanie's point of view  
I woke up, chilly with a thin blanket covering me. I surprising woke up earlier than Jared. I stretched my body to wake it up from the sleep state it was still in. I walked over to the wardrobe the hotel had in the room, I put on dress that wasn't to formal but it wasn't to casual. I braided my hair to the side like Wanda always told me to do. I put some makeup on, the perfect look for fall. I threw on a cardigan as I went over to Wanda's door and knocked on it. She happily answered it already dressed and ready to go. "Shopping?" I asked her. She nodded and threw on a pair of heels like mine. We walked outside to the sidewalks and started along the stores. We went to at least every store they had and bought anything we wanted. It was about 2 hours and we figured we should head back, so we did. We walked to our rooms with our bags. I went to open the door when I seen an alarmed Jared. "Melanie where did you go?" He asked me. I lifted up the bags and he nodded. "But you didn't tell me?" He told me. "We have a thing called cellphones" I said while putting my stuff down. I felt my back pockets as Jared help my phone up. "We'll shit" I laughed. He rolled his eyes as I went to go put on a new outfit I bought. Today the Howes planned for us to go look at extra things for the wedding and the place they planned for the wedding. I really didn't have to much of a say in things anymore. I just wanted to get this all done with. Not that I didn't appreciate his parents doing all of this,I was just sad over the fact that I didn't get to choose to marry him. I walked out in my outfit to see Jared shirtless in jeans. My eyes traveled his body for a minute, wanting every inch of it. I tried to shake the thought the best I possibly could but nothing was working. "It's not nice to stare" he said while laughing at the ground. I fixed my outfit so it looked like it was to on the models. He looked up and swallowed hard, I don't see why. I mean sure this shower a little skin but that's fine right? "Not nice to stare Jared" I mocked him. He just shot me a look while I laughed. He sprayed on some spray which I could barely smell from where I was standing. He looked to me and I walked to the door with him to see his parents standing there smiling. "Awe I bet you two are so happy." They said. I just nodded, at this point I didn't know what we were. We were good then bad and it kept going like a broken record. I could smell my perfume that I put on start to get strong. I smelt like walking candy, like a vanilla cloud. Jared put his arm around me and I could smell his spray really strong now. It smelled too good to not enjoy smelling. "Are you wearing perfume?" He whispered to me? I nodded with a smile. "It smells good" he said with a smile. I thanked him and told him the same thing. He just smiled. All he did was smile at me and it was starting to get annoying. Then the thought of Lacey snapped in my head. I wanted to frown but I let the thought slip because it was pointless to worry about. We were walking to the car with the group and got into the SUV looking thing. "So how's the love life?" My mom asked us. I started to blush rapidly. We both looked away. And everyone started to look at us. "You didn't!" Wanda yelled to me. "Of course no!" I yelled back. Everyone started to laugh, but me. Was my love life really that much of a joke? I felt kind of rejected by everyone at that point. Sure I've had sex many of times with people I'm sorry I don't announce it to the world. That was my business am I not correct. We got to the place where we would get married and walked into it. It was so nice,maybe a little too nice. "This is amazing." I told his parents. "I know, and I can't wait to sit here and see you and Jared be happily married. "Oh I can't wait either" I lied. We had maybe a week and a half left. It sadden me that my life was set out for me. Right In front of my palms, it was always like that though. Always so strict and set out. I looked around this place, it was every girls dream. I haven't even asked for this and I'm living someone else's dream. I looked over to see a laughing Jared. Isn't knowing someone for like 5 months a little short to marry them? I watched him move, every little perfect thing about him. His body movement, his laugh and smile. As I could feel my stomach start to roll around, it felt like I was a little girl again. Running around the playground chasing the boy I liked. I looked back at him to see him looking at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. It was like an understanding, we both knew we had to work on things. I walked back over to Jared and we looked around more and we all soon left.  
Later That Night  
Everyone was in their rooms. Ian took Wanda to go see some fancy fountains that were all around. I was just in the room bored with Jared. "Lets go do something" he suggested. I nodded. "Like?" I asked him. "There has to be some sort of night club or something open, I guess the drinking age is lower here. (Okay I don't know if it is but just go along okay.) " he said. I nodded. "So should we get ready?" I asked him. "We'll yeah!" He said. I agreed to do as he said, I knew I brought a little black dress anyways. I went into the bathroom and put on a dress and have myself a smokey eye. I let my hair fall down the way it wanted to. Finally I walked out to see a waiting Jared, looking pretty nice I must say. We walked outside and got a cab to the nicest club in town. We were walking in and there was a line, so I went to the front and they let us in. That's what me and Wanda usually did most of the time. We made our way over to the drinks and ordered some. Everyone over here was just tan and muscular and looked like Greek gods. This guy came over to me and grabbed my hand as I was finishing my drink. I agreed to dance with him and Jared didn't do anything about it. I could feel the music beat with my heart. Like my heart beat was getting deeper and deeper as the music grew louder. The night grew on and so did the drinks I was drinking. I could feel it flow through my veins, like fire. It felt as if someone had lit a match in my system. Sadly this guy was still dancing with me and I was getting tired. And I started to worry about where Jared was. Something just didn't feel right about this whole situation. The guy brought back one more drink and it was hard to swallow. It felt like I swallowed a bug. Then the thought hit me, he drugged me. I started to panic inside, and quickly started to hit me. He put his arm around me and led me out as if I was just really drunk. I knew if I didn't get out now I couldn't leave the situation. When we were in the parking lot I threw myself down. He tried to pick me up by the waist but I tried to kick him. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker by every move I tried. The one last time I tried to get down and cut my hand. I could feel my blood start to run down my hands and feet. I tried to crawl when I ran into a figure. I looked up to see someone who looked like Jared. I just laid against him as he picked me up. He turned to the guy who had done the damage to me. He set me down for a second. "You did this?" He growled. "Come on man,she's a babe. I just needed some help" is all Jared made of this guys English. Before he could keep explaining Jared started hitting him. All I remember is Jared hitting the guy and me getting picked up.  
The Next Morning  
I rolled over in my sleep. I felt a figure beside me who was also sleeping. I could feel nausea take over my feelings. I got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. My body felt drained and my hands and legs hurt. I looked down to see I was wearing pajama pants and a tee shirt. I don't remember changing or even getting back. I pulled myself up,flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out. I checked my phone to see it was still fairly early and everyone would still be sleeping. I sighed and went back to lay down on the bed. I didn't mind sleeping next to Jared, he kept me warm. It was like sleeping next to a guy friend. But it was like I wished for him to touch me, to run his hand down my arm. I relaxed against the bed when I felt a force pull me back over. I turned to see a still sleeping Jared pull me in,he must do it in his sleep. I didn't mind, he was warm and comfortable. And I knew we would probably be back to sleeping by our selves sooner than later. Time passed and I fell back to sleep into my own little world. I must have dreamed because in my dream we were at the wedding and he said he loved me, and I loved him. And then we went to our honeymoon and I got pregnant. Then some how Wanda died and aliens took over. I shot up from the bed as soon as we were all getting killed in our dream after being stuck in a cave? That was a bad dream. I could never imagine a world like that. I looked at my phone, it was around 11. I knew everyone would be waking up and I was feeling better. I got up and took an Advil and laid back down and just turned to my side to look at Jared. To see his features, they were perfection. The way his brow settled right above his eyes. The way his jaw was so manly and near perfect. I just wanted to run my fingers along it, the way his lips settled. I turned the other way as soon as I felt this feeling in my body. It was like a sizzling, like a firework had been set off and it was ready to go off. I'm not sure what I felt but at that moment I could hear Jared wake up. I acted like I was asleep, force of habit I guess. I could feel him pull me closer, I was right against his bare chest now. I could feel him rest his head on my shoulder,he was rubbing my arm. I could feel goosebumps start to flow through my skin. Every time he made a move like this my body felt like I was in the sky. I'm not to sure why, usually when I start to fall for someone I need time. So why is this happening like this? Am I falling for him? My thought was interrupted when my phone started to ring. I opened my eyes and went to grab it when Jared did. "Hello? Yeah we can be ready!" He told someone. It must have been either my mom or his mom. Most likely his mom. I could feel him set my phone down, and he lightly shook me. I turned to look at him. "I could have got it" I smiled. "I didn't want it to wake you up." He said. "So did I dress myself?" I laughed. He just shook his head and looked down at his knuckles,which were cut up and bruised. "No,you ran into a little problem so I brought you back and dressed you and stuff" he told me. "And stuff?" I asked. Curiosity was eating me alive, kind of sense of nervousness too. "You had blood on you so I took a washcloth and wiped it off." He smiled at me. "Well thanks" I said to him as I turned to stand up. I knew it couldn't wear a dress today, and it was hopefully going to be kind of windy today. I knew it wouldn't be though, I sighed and looked at knees. It just looked like I took a bad fall. I picked out a dress and went into the bathroom to change. It was tan, and me and Wanda just bought it yesterday. I sighed and sprayed a new spray on myself. I walked out to see an already dressed Jared. He was spraying spray on too. I put on a pair of nude heels. I still didn't know where we were going but my hair was going up today. "Jared where are we going?" I asked him. "I'm not sure" he said while opening the door for us. We walked downstairs to the lobby to see everyone waiting there. Wanda and Ian were standing oddly close to each other. I think there's something up with them,but she won't tell me just yet. I don't see why she wouldn't tell me though we told each other everything. I sighed and walked up to our parents. "So what's going on today?" I smiled. "We're going to see the wedding planner" his mom smiled. I suddenly felt faint. This was all happening so fast, not even to the fact that I had cold feet. To the fact that my life was speeding right I front of me. I didn't have control of it. I felt sick, why was this all happening to me. I could be going on dates with guys and getting married to someone I chose. I knew that, that would be hopeless thinking because my wedding was set out right I front of me. We were all in the car when these thoughts hit me. I could feel my whole body tense up, and I knew Jared felt it to. "What's wrong?" His whispered in my ear. I could feel shivers run down my spine due to his closeness. His warm breath shook my nerves. "I'm fine" I got out. I didn't think I had an attraction to him and I'm not sure if I do, but my body was sure doing wonders.


	16. Are We Actually Going To Work Out?

Chapter 15 already! And it's rolling along like a train. I hope you all enjoy it so far and I hope your itching for the next chapter.  
Melanie's point of view  
Was it wrong to feel like this? To feel betrayed. Not by Jared but by my parents. We have always been strong on Ireland traditions considering we visited almost 7 times in a year. Was I upset by this? Yes. I knew though if I ever had a child or if Jamie did this it would happen to him,so I didn't mind. It's not like I'm loosing an arm or leg, I'm just already planned to get married. I guess this might save me all those heart breaks. My thought was interrupted when the car stopped. We all began to get out and wait for each other until everyone was out. Jared grabbed my hand and it felt like I put my hand on a stove. Was it good to feel this? I mean surely other couples feel these kind of things. We were walking into the wedding planners building with a week left until the wedding. I looked ahead of us to see Wanda and Ian laughing with each other. I figured they were like that pair in high school that likes each other but never tells each other. I was trying to think when I almost tripped up the stair. Thank god we were the ones walking or that could have been bad,lucky Jared still had a hold of my hand and caught me through his laughter. "That's not fine" I whined. "Your right it's hilarious" he mocked. I tried to push him but he didn't move. "Try pushing me" he said while laughing. I just pouted for a minute or two. By the time me and Jared made it to the room everyone was already sitting down and talking. I guess we were playing around more then we thought we were. "Oh look at the bride and groom so happy"the planner said. She was from the us but must have moved here. "Oh we're so happy" I mocked her. Truthfully we were a lot better than we started out. We were happy,but not as happy as everyone thought. We sat there and talked about everything while me and Jared kicked each other playfully and messed with each other. I could tell that this would be a long enjoying friendship,well marriage. This was over sooner than later and everything was all set for the wedding and honeymoon. Everyone left sooner than we did because we had to talk to the planner by ourselves. We told her everything sounded great and that we couldn't wait. We were making our ways down the floors, she was on the sixth when the elevator stopped. I didn't like them to begin with so this just made it ten times worse. "Is someone afraid?" He laughed while looking at me. "Kind of" I laughed. Sure I was but my tension was easing. Jared called the main desk and they said it would be an hour before they could fix it. I texted my mom and Wanda and told her what was happening and they said to just grab a taxi because they were all just going shopping. "Jared we are going to die in here" I complained. "We're gonna be just fine." He said. It was getting to be kind of hot in there and I just wanted to sit down. So I did but I faced the wall,sadly I shouldn't have worn a dress today. "What are you doing?" Jared asked me with a puzzled look on his face. "I have a dress on and I wanna sit down so instead of flashing the world I'm sitting this way" I said while smiling at my great idea. "Mel,were the only ones in here." He said while sarcastically looking around. "I don't care" I said. The thought of letting him see the lacey underwear I had put on this morning made me nervous. "Don't be silly Melanie" he said while sitting down beside me and pulling my legs towards him. I tried to cross my legs but it was too late. "I never thought you would be the lacey type" he said with a smirk. I could help but blush, this was embarrassing. "Ugh why'd you look" I mumbled. "I didn't mean too,you swung your legs wide open" he joked. I just glared at him. He started to laugh. "Mel, I'm a guy. You're a girl, there's obviously going to be some looking at each other." He told me while touching my upper thigh. This was excruciating, sitting here feeling these feelings like a little girl back in high school,like my old nervous self. I knew we still had a half hour to another hour left in this little cubicle. This was taking so long and I just want to go shopping, by the time we get out of here it's gonna be like 4. We got stuck in here at 3. I'm not even sure if we can get out by four. "I thought they were going to fix this" I whined. "You have no patience" he laughed at me. "I do too" I argued with him. He just nodded and laughed. "Your not funny" I argued to him. "But I'm cute" he said to me. "Oh are you?" I joked with him. "Your so mean" he frowned at me. "But I'm cute" I mimicked him. He just rolled his eyes. I was so tired of sitting here, I wanted to take a nap. I laid my head on the cold floor until I felt a hand gently move me onto their lap. I made myself comfortable on his lap and he started to play with my hair and rub down my neck. I could feel shivers run down my spine. It got worse when he leaned down and planted kisses down my neck. Maybe he thought I was asleep. I don't see why he wanted until I was asleep to show actual affection for me. Was he afraid to show he liked me? Or to like me?  
So I know this is short but I thought I was kind of cute!


	17. Why Does This Feel So Right?

Chapter 15 already! And it's rolling along like a train. I hope you all enjoy it so far and I hope your itching for the next chapter.  
Melanie's point of view  
Was it wrong to feel like this? To feel betrayed. Not by Jared but by my parents. We have always been strong on Ireland traditions considering we visited almost 7 times in a year. Was I upset by this? Yes. I knew though if I ever had a child or if Jamie did this it would happen to him,so I didn't mind. It's not like I'm loosing an arm or leg, I'm just already planned to get married. I guess this might save me all those heart breaks. My thought was interrupted when the car stopped. We all began to get out and wait for each other until everyone was out. Jared grabbed my hand and it felt like I put my hand on a stove. Was it good to feel this? I mean surely other couples feel these kind of things. We were walking into the wedding planners building with a week left until the wedding. I looked ahead of us to see Wanda and Ian laughing with each other. I figured they were like that pair in high school that likes each other but never tells each other. I was trying to think when I almost tripped up the stair. Thank god we were the ones walking or that could have been bad,lucky Jared still had a hold of my hand and caught me through his laughter. "That's not fine" I whined. "Your right it's hilarious" he mocked. I tried to push him but he didn't move. "Try pushing me" he said while laughing. I just pouted for a minute or two. By the time me and Jared made it to the room everyone was already sitting down and talking. I guess we were playing around more then we thought we were. "Oh look at the bride and groom so happy"the planner said. She was from the us but must have moved here. "Oh we're so happy" I mocked her. Truthfully we were a lot better than we started out. We were happy,but not as happy as everyone thought. We sat there and talked about everything while me and Jared kicked each other playfully and messed with each other. I could tell that this would be a long enjoying friendship,well marriage. This was over sooner than later and everything was all set for the wedding and honeymoon. Everyone left sooner than we did because we had to talk to the planner by ourselves. We told her everything sounded great and that we couldn't wait. We were making our ways down the floors, she was on the sixth when the elevator stopped. I didn't like them to begin with so this just made it ten times worse. "Is someone afraid?" He laughed while looking at me. "Kind of" I laughed. Sure I was but my tension was easing. Jared called the main desk and they said it would be an hour before they could fix it. I texted my mom and Wanda and told her what was happening and they said to just grab a taxi because they were all just going shopping. "Jared we are going to die in here" I complained. "We're gonna be just fine." He said. It was getting to be kind of hot in there and I just wanted to sit down. So I did but I faced the wall,sadly I shouldn't have worn a dress today. "What are you doing?" Jared asked me with a puzzled look on his face. "I have a dress on and I wanna sit down so instead of flashing the world I'm sitting this way" I said while smiling at my great idea. "Mel,were the only ones in here." He said while sarcastically looking around. "I don't care" I said. The thought of letting him see the lacey underwear I had put on this morning made me nervous. "Don't be silly Melanie" he said while sitting down beside me and pulling my legs towards him. I tried to cross my legs but it was too late. "I never thought you would be the lacey type" he said with a smirk. I could help but blush, this was embarrassing. "Ugh why'd you look" I mumbled. "I didn't mean too,you swung your legs wide open" he joked. I just glared at him. He started to laugh. "Mel, I'm a guy. You're a girl, there's obviously going to be some looking at each other." He told me while touching my upper thigh. This was excruciating, sitting here feeling these feelings like a little girl back in high school,like my old nervous self. I knew we still had a half hour to another hour left in this little cubicle. This was taking so long and I just want to go shopping, by the time we get out of here it's gonna be like 4. We got stuck in here at 3. I'm not even sure if we can get out by four. "I thought they were going to fix this" I whined. "You have no patience" he laughed at me. "I do too" I argued with him. He just nodded and laughed. "Your not funny" I argued to him. "But I'm cute" he said to me. "Oh are you?" I joked with him. "Your so mean" he frowned at me. "But I'm cute" I mimicked him. He just rolled his eyes. I was so tired of sitting here, I wanted to take a nap. I laid my head on the cold floor until I felt a hand gently move me onto their lap. I made myself comfortable on his lap and he started to play with my hair and rub down my neck. I could feel shivers run down my spine. It got worse when he leaned down and planted kisses down my neck. Maybe he thought I was asleep. I don't see why he wanted until I was asleep to show actual affection for me. Was he afraid to show he liked me? Or to like me?  
So I know this is short but I thought I was kind of cute!


	18. I Get Angry Too

So I hope these have been enjoyable! I will update poisoned with love soon and if I don't I might just mark it complete.*sigh* I have more story ideas that have to do with the host so hold onto your pants.  
Melanie's point of view  
Was I not good enough to show actual affection to when I wasn't acting like I was sleeping? Was it true affection? Or was this just some fun because he was bored. I always doubt myself either way, I always have. I could feel the elevator start to move again,they must have fixed it. Jared stood up and went to grab me when I stood up. "Your awake?" He asked. "I've been" I replied. Did he really think I was asleep? "Ohh" is all he replied while looking away. I started to feel sad,like I wasn't good enough to show actual affection too. We were both awkwardly standing there while I looked at my phone. Time must have slipped away,it was already six. I sighed. "Everyone's already ate dinner and they are doing their own things" I read the text aloud that I got from Wanda. Jared just nodded. "Hey wanna do something tonight?" I texted back to Wanda. "Can't busy with Ian" is all a got back for a reply. I could feel myself grow angry,sad, and kind of jealous. My best friend was here with me but she never wants to spend time with me. She's always too busy with Ian. Which she never told me if they're together or not, which she could have told me anytime. "Hey are you ok?" Jared asked me. I wanted to just let it all spill out but I knew I shouldn't. "I guess,just a little tired" I lied. "We can go back to the hotel and watch a movie or something" he suggested. "That will be fine." I agreed. I really just wanted my life to be the way it used to be. I mean this wasn't too bad but I felt like I barely had a best friend,and this is when I would need her the most. We made our way to a cab and back to the hotel. I remembered Wanda said she would be out, and I knew she had my favorite pajama bottoms I let her borrow. I told Jared I would be right back, I walked over to Wanda's room and opened the door. We each had an all room key just invade of emergencies and she told me she would be out. I swung the door open to see her and Ian watching tv. My eyes grew in anger,she lied to me. She was not busy, she just wanted to be with Ian. "Oh I just wanted to come get my favorite bottoms, but I see your busy out." I said whole turning to walk away. I heard her get up. "Mel,I'm sorry I lied." She tried to say. I turned back to her. "I've tried to hang out with you for the past week and you have been busy with him each time. I mean I'm getting married and won't be able to see you as much." I spit out. "It's always about you. I can never be happy can I?" She said in anger. I knew she had regretted it because she bowed her head down. "I'm sorry I didn't know bringing you to France wouldn't make you happy." I said while turning to walk away from her. I could hear her go to say something but I was already halfway in my room. "Hey Melanie what's wrong?" He asked. He could obviously see the frown on my face. "Why do you care?" I spit at him. I wasn't angry at him, I was angry at life. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom, I figured a bubble bath might help things. I let the water fill completely up, on this huge tub. It's like the ones that look like a hot tub. I had bubbles in it and roses the hotel provided everyone with. I got in and started to think. Was I to rude to Jared? Why doesn't he tell me if he has feelings for me? The thoughts became more and more until I got a headache. I groaned and put my head back letting the steam swallow me. "Mel can I come on?" I heard Jared say. I would normally freak out and say no, but the tub walls were deep and I had enough bubbles to cover a skyscraper. "Yeah" I calmly said. Jared walked in. "Tell me what's wrong" he said whole sitting beside the tub. "Nothing it's just Wanda" I told him. "I heard" he said. I just looked down. "And I don't blame you for being angry." He said while looking at me. I just looked at him. "Your not selfish or anything your actually really nice" he said while looking down. "Thanks Jared it means a lot." I told him while looking directly at him. "We'll hurry up and get out because your dinners getting cold" he said while walking away and shutting the door. I got up and realized I forgot to grab a new bra from my bag. I went to grab my old one until I seen that it was soaked. I sighed. I had a white shirt for bed and silk pants. Well no bra it is I guess. I threw my wet hair up into a bun and walked out hoping Jared wouldn't notice. I sat down on the bed beside him,where he was watching a movie. I grabbed my dinner and ate it and now we were just watching an intense movie. All of a sudden it got cold and Jared could notice my goosebumps so he put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. This was fine until he forgot his phone beside me. I sighed as he leaned over me, I was reading something on my phone when he leaned over me. And I could feel his body press against mine and I knew that he would soon tell I didn't have a bra on. When he got back into laying against the head-board he smirked at me. "No bra?" He said. I knew it,I tried to pull the blanket over me. He just grabbed my hand and stopped me. "Don't be embarrassed I don't see how you can always wear one." With that his hand-made it under the covers and to the hem of my white shirt. I could feel my heart beat increase as my body grew curious. He slowly made his way up to my stomach when the feelings got worse. "You know it has to hurt your back" he said while looking into my eyes. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. Something about him was so inviting, intriguing. He was making his way closer to my bare chest as his mouth got closer to my ear. "So much tension" he said as the words rolled off his lips and traveled down my spine. That's when his hands found my chest. I could feel him gently caress me, like I was fragile. And right there I was melting before his eyes. He lightly touched every inch of my he could while his lips got closer to my cheeks. "Your close to perfect." He said against my cheek,while moving down to my neck. I shuttered under his touch. He began to kiss my neck as his arms pulled me closer. I should push him away,this would only lead to feelings. And when you have feelings you get hurt.  
His hands began to travel down my body once again. Stopping right above my waist. I could feel him start to suck on my neck a little sweeter. His hands began to make their way under my pants. I thanked god I remembered underwear. As I began to grow nervous his hands made their way back up again but now he caressed my face. I was lost in the moment with him. So lost I didn't realize he was slowly pushing my shirt up. It was above my abdominal, this was so wrong but it felt so right. I knew this could lead to feelings but it wasnt like I was going to go further than this anytime soon. I could feel him kiss up my next to my chin to my lips. When he met my lips,I knew they had met their other half. His lips were so soft, like a rose. He deepened the kiss as he tugged my shirt off and set in on the bed. He pulled me under him as he began to kiss down my neck and chest. I tugged his shirt off and we were both laying there against each other. "Jared we can't go any further" I told him as we were forehead to forehead. "I never said I wanted to. I would never want to push you do to something" he said while looking at me. We were laying against the pillows still shirtless and still close to each other. We fell asleep like that and sleep for a good bit of time until I heard his phone beep around 3 in the morning. Sometime about that beep didn't feel right.  
So who is it from?  
Was this a good chapter?  
To mushy?  
Now remember no one confessed any feelings yet.


	19. The Mess I've Made

So how was the last chapter? Too much? Stupid?let me know!  
Melanie's point of view.  
My thoughts were biting at me to see who it was. I tried to control them because I knew it was wrong to invade his privacy. Just then my thoughts blew pictures of what I seen in Jared's phone on the plane. Disgust grew inside of my veins. I got up found my bras and put one on. I threw a baseball tee-shirt on and laid back down on the bed. I really wasn't in the mood to be cuddled. That's when I heard it, in Jared's sleep his mumbled Lacey. I turned to him, I could cover his face with a pillow but then i would go to jail. I grabbed a pillow and moved to the floor, covering myself with a light blanket that I brought. It was only 4 in the morning and I still had sleep to get.  
The next morning.  
Was I wrong to be so stubborn? I felt so alone now. I just wish I could tell someone, Jaime should be here now if it wasn't for law school. Is it vain for me to want my brother here, sure he was younger but I needed some ones advice. I could hear Jared start to get up and peeked over the bed to see him open the message and smile. I just got up and grabbed some clothes from the closet and went to the bathroom. I want a shower, I wanted to wash every touch away from him. I didn't think I was so stressed until I started to cry in the shower. I was about to shampoo my hair when it all hit me. I was alone in this. Jared had his own little world and only wanted to show me affection when he was in the mood too. Wanda was good with Ian, she could basically forget about me. My parents were stuck in their perfect world. I started to cry harder as my anger took over and I punched the wall, it couldn't be heard but it hurt. I sat down and grabbed my knees while the water tried to wash away the pain. Try to wash away the fake front I had shown everyone. I cried for about 5 more minutes until I picked myself up and finished my shower. I felt like the walls were getting taller, the walls I had worked so hard to get down had control over me again. I was emotionally drained and I felt sick. I got dressed and did my makeup and hair. Jared texted me and said him and Ian and Wanda had to go somewhere real quick. That didn't help my loneliness, my best friend was out in her nice little word. I sighed and I laid on the bed, I shouldn't pity myself though. I got up and went outside to get a cab,might as well go shopping. I climbed into the can and told then to take me to the nicest shopping place around and they did. Here I was shopping in France all alone. Jared tried to call me many times but I just kept clicking ignore. I didn't care to talk to him now, I was going to do as I felt. I was going to make myself be alone. It was another hour until I went back to the hotel, I walked into the room to see an angry Jared holding flowers. "What the hell?" He yelled. "What?" I asked him. "You just leave?" He said while looking at me. "Because you didn't do the same thing?" I yelled sarcastically. He took the flowers and handed them to me. "I thought they would make you happy" he said coldly,obviously upset. "You can't make me happy" I demanded as I threw them on the ground. I knew that upset him. I went to walk out and he tried to stop me. "Where are you going?" He said while holding me tightly. "Far away." I said while trying to squirm out of his grip. Sadly he was strong, and he knew he was. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and sat me on the bed. "Tell me where your going." He said through his teeth, his face was dangerously close to mine. "Why? What are you my dad?" I said to him. He didn't change his facial expression. "No, I'm your fiancé" he said while still having a tone in his voice. "Hmm not good enough" I said while trying to stand up and trying to pass him. His arms demanded my body to sit back down on the bed. He was now hovering over me. I flinched lightly when he yelled once again. I tried to push him but he wasn't moving. I hit him in the stomach and walked away from him. I felt bad for it. This wasnt like me, but then again who is me? I feel like I'm losing myself day by day.  
So I told you it would suck!  
Well I do not own anything.


	20. The Little Pizza Shop

Ouh Melanie hit Jared :0  
What did Ian Wanda and Jared go do?  
Why is Melanie being so rude?  
Melanie's point of view.

* * *

Guilt. It was eating me alive like I was its prey. Stupid vulnerable Melanie who can't do anything right. I was just walking around,maybe I would go say hi to my parents or something. On my way there I seen Ian and Wanda walking around. I'm sure Ian saw me, but I don't think Wanda did. I was walking with my head down. I knocked on their door but there was no answer. I sighed and walked back to my room. I snuck in to see Jared on his phone pacing back and forth in the other room. I threw my phone down and left with my wallet. I walked to Main Street and began to walk around, bored. I seen a little coffee shop so I figured I would go check it out. Turns out they had good coffees and good cookies. I walked into a makeup store and bought some new makeup. I seen a candle shop and bought stuff. This went on for a good hour or two, me all by myself wandering around France. It was relaxing sure, but I miss company. I figured it would be time to go back to the hotel because it was getting dark outside and tomorrow I had a busy day. I walked into the room to see Jared facing the opposite way with his head in his hands. His phone was on the floor smashed. I set my bags down and cursed when my heels made a clicking noise that filled the room. He turned with a worried face. The flowers were still on the ground. I felt bad for everything I did today. "Melanie I don't want you to leave ever again without taking your phone or telling me." He said while hugging me. I didn't hug back, I was still kind of upset. Sure that was water under the bridge but how many times have I asked him not to talk to her and he goes and does it? I knew he would just do it again. "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." I replied in a cocky tone. I could feel his stiffen. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. I just looked at him. "I have tried so hard to be nice to you and show you that I want things to work out and your acting like such a..a..bitch." He said while stepping back from me. "Even if you tried every day all the time I know I will never be enough. I'm not her and I know how you feel about her." I said while looking down. "That was my past,I haven't talked to her since I told her to leave." He tried to say. Was he kidding me? I seen the conversations I seen it all. It hurt me worse that he could sit here and easily lie to me. "Bullshit, you were talking to her on the plane." I said while walking away from him. He grabbed my arm and jerked me maybe a little too hard. I felt my body fall into the ground beside him, I still had my heels on. As soon as I met the floor he was right beside me trying to help me up. "Melanie I didn't mean to I just wanted to stop you." He said while wrapping his arms around me. I kicked my shoes off and let him hug me. I didn't move but he picked me up off of my feet and set me on the bed. "Are you hungry?" He asked me. I nodded. "Want to go out for dinner?" He asked. I didn't mind so I agreed. It was chilly so I grabbed a small cardigan to go over my dress. "Ready?"he asked and I smiled and nodded. We were walking down Main Street when we seen a cute little empty pizza shop. "Want to go?" I asked him. "Pizza?" He asked. "Yeah I bet it's good" I said while grabbing his hand and dragging him in. We sat down and a little old woman came out from the back and handed us a menu. Jared couldn't decide because he was used to things like steak so I thought I would order. I got us each a big piece of pizza and a thing of French fries. "This place is neat" he said while looking around and observing every little thing. "And it smells good." I said while sniffing the air. Jared started to laugh at my childish gesture. "Why are you laughing its true?" I stated.  
"Because you're the only girl that's dragged me into a pizza place and isn't afraid to be silly" he said while laughing. "Well you are going to be married to me so might as well be myself." I said while watching our food come to us. I was turned but I still seen Jared's face lighten up. I watched him eat a bite of pizza. "It's good right?" I said. I just seen him smile.

* * *

That night

We were full and once again happy. It felt like we were best friends. It's like the place of anger that Wanda caused he could be there. We walked into the room and each got changed and went to watch a movie. Just when we sat down I heard a knock at the door and opened it to see a crying Wanda.

* * *

So why is she crying?oh no!  
How was this? To twisted?  
Thanks for reading!


	21. Oh, My Dear Wanda

So I'm glad everyone loves Jelanie too! Sigh, I make so many Jelanie YouTube videos and they go unnoticed :( why even try. Well I hope you all enjoy this story and future chapters :)  
Melanie's point of view  
I opened the door to see my best friend crying. I knew we had been in a fight and haven't talked but I knew I still had to be there for her. "Wanda what's wrong?" I asked as I moved in to embrace her. She was so tiny and fragile, like a 10-year-old. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude and lie to you." She said between sniffles. "It's fine, I understand you want time alone with your little boy friend!" I said with a grin on my face. She pulled away from the hug and started to laugh. "We're just friends!" She tried to tell me. "Shh don't even try to tell me that!" I demanded while laughing. I knew how Wanda got when she liked a boy, and she liked Ian.  
Jared came up behind us with a grin on his face. "It's about time you two made up" he said as he began to laugh. I was facing the wall but I still seen Wanda's wide eyes. I turned around too see a shirt less Jared. My mind started to race and I could feel my knees start to go weak. He was walking perfection, every inch of his body was something to stare at. "So lets go shopping tomorrow?" I asked Wanda when she walked into the room. "Only if we can go out to eat!" She laughed as I brought her some hot chocolate I had on the stove cooking. These suits were just like a house, they were amazing. Of course, nothing beat the house me and Jared were living in. I told her we could and that it's getting late, I mean it was but me and Jared still had a movie to watch. I told him to start the movie as I grabbed some snacks and sat beside him all over again. I must have been tired because the next I knew I was falling asleep on Jared. His chest was like a pillow and his heart beat was a melody worth waiting a million years to listen to. The way our bodies meshed together fit like an old puzzle. I'm not sure how I feel about him, it might be more than a friend but I knew it would be hard to get to him. I wonder if he would ever think of me as his wife and not just a good friend. With that thought I let my mind drift deeper into itself.  
The Next Morning  
I woke up in the morning with a neck cramp. I still felt the figure under neath me, so I must have slept on his chest all night. I'm not sure how that would be comfortable for him, but if he could deal with it then I could. I got up and took a shower, when I peeked out in my towel Jared was sound asleep. It was a sunny morning so far, and it was warm. I had a towel around myself,along with a bra and under wear. I figured he would still be asleep so I dropped my towel and grabbed a dress from my closet. I began to slip my legs into it and pull it up,when I tried to zip it myself I felt a hand zip it for me. I turned with a gasp to see Jared smirking at me. "Jared how long have you been up?" I said while slipping my shoes on and letting my hair down. "Long enough." He said as he grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. I shook my head while I tried to shake the butter flies from my belly. I heard a knock on the door and knew it was Wanda, I happily opened it to see her almost wearing the same dress as me. We couldn't help but laugh at each other, we were too much alike.  
We went shopping all day and now we were sitting down and eating lunch.  
"So Mel, how do you feel about Jared?" She asked me while talking a bite of her food, I was a bit taken back. She never asked me without me telling her and that was the way I was with her. "Uhm confused" I chose to be honest with her. She sent me a puzzled look, almost disappointed. "Why?" She asked as we continued eating our food. "We'll I just don't feel like he would like me the way I might feel about him." I said, trying not to choke on my food. I didn't want to say too much and then let it get back to Jared.  
She just made and O face and looked down. I'm not sure what she was hiding but I was itching to know. Did Jared tell her something?  
So is this enough for a chapter? I know it's short but I'm trying! I hope you all enjoyed it :)


	22. Scary Movies And Even Scarier Feelings

This will make up for that horrid last chapter!  
Melanie's point of view  
I was shocked,nervous and straight up curious. Did he tell her something while they were all out?  
"Why the O face?" I asked her as curiosity ate away at my body. It was like an itch I couldn't get too.  
"Nothing I just thought maybe you two would have you know by now!" She said while she took a drink, I could tell she was trying not to laugh. I barely held my laugh in as well. "I wouldn't mind it, he's pretty attractive,but I need to be emotionally attached to someone first." I tried to tell her. "Mel, save the bull shit your head over heels for that kid." She said while looking at me. I thought of the feelings I got around him, how he made me feel like a little girl. He could be my prince, but doubt struck in once again. "He's only with me because he has to be." I told her. "No, he only met you because he had to. Yeah he has to stay with you but I would talk to him about your feelings." She said while taking her last bite of food. I felt frozen. Talk to him about it? What if he rejects me and tells me he just wants to be friends, maybe I could keep these feelings on the down low for a bit.  
Later That Night  
"Yes, we will be ready! I promise you." I told his mother as she told me about the parties they had planned for both me and Jared. They were tomorrow and the wedding was approaching us nearly in a couple of days. We said goodbye and I sat on the couch of the living room. Jared was in the shower, I felt nervous around him now. I knew my feelings would surge soon and show themselves. I didn't want that to happen until I knew that he liked me back. I began to wonder what it would be like to love Jared, to feel his kisses and know I'm the one that he wants. To know I'm his princess and his dreams come true. I sighed as I looked down at my pajamas, they were from Abercrombie and Fitch and I thought they were cute, but did he. I looked down at my silk long sleeve shirt and in buttoned a few of the top buttons, to you know cool down a little. I laughed at myself trying so hard. I threw my hair into a braid and decided to just watch tv. I heard the bathroom door shut and turned too see Jared fully dressed but his hair looked so nice and different. I think he yelled it up this time, but something about guys who do their hair like that just make me go crazy. I knew it was getting late so I climbed onto the bed. "Are you hungry?" He asked me from the kitchen. "Ehh are you?" I asked back not sure whether to make him cook for me. "Yeah, I'll make us food." He said as he got stuff out of the mini hotel fridge. I knew he couldn't make anything great because they had like 2 pans in each room. About 20 minutes later he brought me in grilled cheese and soup. I started to laugh. "Thanks." I said as I sat up. Just then he gave me a look, a look I had never seen before from him and it had me doing circles. "Anything for you." He said as he began eating. My excitement had taken over my appetite,but it tasted to good to throw away. When we were done I took our plates out and laid back on the bed beside him. We decided to watch a scary movie that we bought, mainly because Halloween was around the corner. We turned all the lights off but a little lamp and began to watch it. It started out not so scary but I slowly inched myself closer to Jared every time I felt fear creep up. He wrapped his arm around my and pulled me the whole way so I was against him. "This movie is scary." I said as I had my face into his chest. "You'll always have me." He said as he kissed the top of my forehead, and right there I knew i was head over heels for this kid.  
So I hope this made up for the last one :) enjoy little readers!


	23. To Think I Was About To Love You

This has a small twist :)  
How nice right? Well thanks for all the very very awesome reviews.  
Melanie's point of view.  
I looked at him in total awe, like we were one the same page. "You know for scary movies." He nervously said as he made an awkward laugh. Okay,we're not on the same page. I sighed as a feeling of disappointment filled my veins and made my mood sink. "We'll I'm going to sleep." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. I knew he heard it too. "Mel, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just." He tried to say before I cut him off. "No your right, why would I expect you to care about me? Or maybe have some what of a feelings towards me." I said as my eyes began to water against the pillow underneath me. As usual, there was no answer from Jared. Words spoke louder than actions. I let some tears fall down before I made myself fall asleep. I couldn't help but think that I was just a toy for him to use when he was lonely or bored.  
Xxxxxxxxxx  
I woke up the next morning still upset, maybe this wasn't just a mood, maybe i was actually hurt. I tried to shake the feeling as I got ready for the day, today was the separate parties. I guess I had something to look forward too.  
I sighed as I walked out the door with Jared to meet Wanda and Ian. Wanda keep shooting me and Jared winks, but I just kept giving her dirty play looks. He kept trying to grab my hand but I kind of just brushed his hand off. I knew there was a tension between us that would be hard to shake. It wasnt the usual little argument, my feelings were hurt. All four of us were out for lunch before we went to go to the parties. It was awkward between me and Jared because we both know the conversation last night threw us back so many steps we have been trying to pass. Lunch quickly ended and we were walking back to the hotel. Ian and Jared were behind us talking. "What the hell Mel?" Wanda said on a whisper. "He told me last night that be basically didn't have any feelings for me." I said with a slight nod. "Mel,that's horrible." She said while looking at me with great sympathy. I just shook it off. "I wonder where his mom planned the party for?" I asked with a bit of curiosity. "We'll we get to go to a fancy night club and the guys are going to this bar. Sadly, the parents and older people are going out to dinner. So all of us young kids get to go party." Wanda said with a slight shriek at that end. I smiled. "Do you know how fun this will be?" I said as excitement flowed through my brain.  
XxxxxxxxxX  
I was getting ready with Wanda, Jared and Ian were over by themselves getting ready. Wanda was telling me how her and Ian were basically a couple, and what not. "Ouh is he a good kisser?" I joked while putting mascara on. "Haha, and yes he is!" She said while doing her eye liner. It was nearly time to go and all the other girls were all ready there waiting for us. I looked down at my little black dress and black pumps and then I looked at Wanda's dress, it was perfect. We got into the taxi and got dropped off at the club. I didn't even bother to say good bye to Jared. He actually texted me and said to have a good time but I ignored him, mainly because I didn't want him to be my buzz kill. We walked up to the group of girls who were sitting on a v.i.p. spot with drinks ready and a tiara to wear and a pin to say bride to be. I laughed as we all started to drink a bunch of drinks and drink.  
With Jared and Ian  
We walked into this upscale bar, but it wasn't the normal. The guys were already there and downing drinks. They were girls dancing on tables and what not, sure they were attractive but I had one girl on my mind. I couldn't shake her, but I knew I could see her soon to tell her how I feel. I knew she would be surprised. I got a phone call and the name on the screen made me nervous. "Yeah, I'll meet you outside now. No I won't tell anyone, this is between me and you." I spoke to them. I walked outside making sure everyone was concentrated on some thing else. I walked outside to see her, she looked like a wreck. "Lacey, you know I can't." I said as I walked up to her. She had been crying and he make up was running down her face. "Jared that was going to be me and you getting married." She said as she began to cry harder. I knew I shouldn't even be here now talking to her. She leaned her face up and kissed me. I couldn't help but get sucked in and I put my arms around her. I felt nothing, no spark. I knew this could only lead to trouble. I smelt her cheap perfume as I heard someone tsk. I turned to see Ian, clearly upset. "Are you kidding me?" He yelled as he walked closer to me. "Ian you weren't supported to see this." I tried to say as he looked gross out. "He loves me Ian." Lacey said as Ian was now right In front of me. "You asshole, and to think Melanie started to like you." He said. I was shocked over the fact Melanie might have feelings for me but that shock changed when I felt a force hit my jaw. "That's for Melanie." He said as he finished hitting me. "Your supposed to be there for me." I yelled while holding my jaw. "I'd rather be there for the girl who's actually trying but keeps getting cheated on." He said while walking back into the bar. I felt Lacey tug on my arm. "Not now, I have to go." I walked back in,hoping Ian would keep this between us. I knew this could all go down hill fast. I walked back into the bar to drink more drinks.  
Back with Melanie and Wanda  
I was having a blast, and what made it even better was the fact that my phone had been off and I was free to do whatever. It was getting late and the partying was getting harder, the drinks were going down quicker, the songs were getting faster. I'd say it was midnight, and I could barely stand straight. I still had my common sense though, I think. My one friend had pulled out a little bag of white powder which also had pills in it. Everyone snorted some and it was me and Wanda's turn. I decided to do it first, and time began to slow down. Everything was going so fast, a minute felt like hours. We all decided it was time to go, so me and Wanda got into a taxi and thanked everyone for coming. We got back to the hotel and Wanda hugged me and said good night, I knew she was a little more sober than me. I stumbled Into my room to see Jared sitting on the couch with his hands on his head. I walked to the closet and threw on a tee-shirt and shorts then went to the bathroom to wash my face. I was hoping Jared wouldn't notice how messed up I truly was. I walked back out and he walked up to me. He went to hug me when I seen lipstick on his mouth. "Jared, where the lipstick from? I tried to get out while my mouth would move fast enough "where?" He said. I pointed to it, it was on his lower chin. I took a deep breath. "And you smell like a hooker." I said while pushing him away. He grabbed my arm as I went to walk away. I tugged it from him and threw a glass that was beside me. It was towards him but he moved. I could feel my eyes water up. I stormed out of the room and knocked on Wanda's door. There was no answer, I crept back into the room, my face soaked with tears. Jared was on the sofa sleeping so I just climbed onto bed, left with my thoughts. I couldn't help but continue to cry, it was around three in the morning when my feelings went numb. Was I not good enough for him? Why did he keep doing this to me? I couldn't help but think about what it would be like if I just shut him out of my life. Sure I would be married to him, but I would take a job offer far away from him. I couldn't help but want a life without Jared.  
How sad? How stupid is Jared, I mean really. Well I told you there would be a twist. How does Lacey even know where they are? I OWN NOTHING


	24. To Make Amends

**So I made the decision that I'm going to make this a series! How's that idea sound? Stupid? Let me know. :)**  
Melanie's point of view.  
Lust. You can never explain why you feel what you feel, nor can you stop it. Sometimes faith bugs you so much you give in. Maybe this the time where I would make amends with faith.  
"Why's it so dark in here?" I heard Wanda's voice say,while getting closer. I was broken from the trance I had been in. Jared threw his head back in disappointment. "Wanda there's a thing called a lock." I said while laughing at Jared pouting. "Yeah and it wasnt locked so I walked in." She said while laughing. "So what do you need?" I said while sitting on the bed. "We'll you didn't answer your phone but tomorrow's the last free day and I want us to do something fun. So be up early tomorrow." She said while smiling and turning around. "Yes Wanda we will be up early." I assured her as she walked out of the door. I locked the door and grabbed some pajamas and jumped into the shower. It was a quick shower because I was getting tired. I threw my hair up and got dressed and walked back out to the room. Jared was lying on the bed, it looked like he was asleep. I laid down beside him, expecting to fall asleep. That was until he started to laugh and pounced on top of me. The only lights in the room was the t.v. "You smell like vanilla." He said as he kissed me. "And you smell like a guy." I said as I took in his smell. It was some sort of spray or after shave but I do know it smelt amazing. He planted small kisses all over my neck and face and it started to tickle. "Jared it tickles stop, my laughing going to wake everyone up." I said as looked at him. "That's not how I want to wake the neighbors." He said with a wink. "Go to bed Jared." I laughed as I pushed him off of me. He laid down and my body fit right against his chest. Sadly, things can only be numbed for a little bit. I tried to push the thoughts away. I mean as far as I knew it was a random girl he will never see again. I tried to make myself feel better as I fell asleep to the sound of him breathing.  
XxxxxxxX  
I woke up the next morning, smiling. Not because of where I was but how things were coming along. Sure I was hurt by Jared but I would have to get over it soon. He told me he was sorry, I know people don't change but maybe they can improve. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to a place of serenity while I enjoyed sleeping in. Beside this human being.  
Happy thoughts invaded my head,  
Of what the wedding would truly be like,  
Would I be nervous while getting my dress on?  
Would me and Wanda almost cry about how much is changed?  
Would I look into the mirror and feel internal happiness?  
Would I walk down the aisle with my crying father?  
Knowing his little girl is growing up.  
Would Jared be smiling while waiting for me.  
Would I look over to my best friend right beside me?  
Would we ride in a limo.  
Would I give myself to him.  
I could help but feel ease.  
Things were just around the corner  
I could touch it,taste it.  
It was sweet like sugar, like honey.  
But pain cut in, dishonesty.  
It cut Into my heart like glass.  
That was sour like poison.  
I shook the thoughts as I tried to let my mind once again relax itself. I could hear Jared's breathing ringing into my ear like a slow drum beat. Could forgiveness be given so easily?  
And with that I was sleeping.  
XxxxxxxxX  
I could feel someone gently shake me and try to wake me up. I groaned as I moved my body away from it and covered my face with the pillow. I heard a girls voice, it was Wanda's. "Wanda do you ever knock? Jared said while laughing. "No? Why do I need to knock?" She laughed. "You didn't wake Melanie up yet?!" She gasped. I groaned and sat up as I looked at both of them. "You look like a princess." Wanda joked as she began to walk out. "We will see you two soon!" I said as I got out of bed. The room was fairly warm today. I walked into my closet and grabbed a skirt and a blouse. I walked out and looked at Jared. "I wore this the first time I met you." I said while smiling. "Oh I remember, and sadly you haven't worn it since." He said while smirking at me. I laughed and went into the bathroom to get a shower. It was so warm and it took you in so easily. I stepped out and nearly slipped,I began to laugh to myself. I got dressed and walked out and Jared walked in to get a shower. I did my makeup in a mirror against the wall. I decided to curl my hair quickly because Jared still wasnt out of the shower. When I was done, so was he. He was all dressed in casual but alittle formal clothes. Black dress pants and a dress shirt. But the way he wore it, with a few buttons undone looked absolutely perfect. I smiled and sprayed some body spray on myself as did Jared. I went into the main room and sat down on the couch and waited for Wanda to come barge Into the room. Jared walked out and sat right beside me and put his right arm around my shoulders. I couldn't help but turn and smile at him. "Melanie,Jared" I heard Wanda yell and break our brief moment. "We need time alone soon." Jared said with a smile.  
**Ugh short bad chapter. The seasons ending soon next chapter and season 3 will start :)**


	25. Lust

So here is the into, or the way I want you all to see the characters!

Dont be afraid to look through my other Jelanie videos.

So fanfiction wont let me put the whole link in sigh.

So type in:

youtube(then you know .com and all that.)

and then copy and paste this

/watch?v=Fz_VklMZEyU&feature=

right after that!

The last chapter was bad and I know it!

So don't even lie hehe. It just like skipped and was all chunky and all over the road. So this is the last chapter of season 2! Season 3 starts next chapter. I like to make Intro for each season. :)

Well the wedding is like 3 chapters away?! Can you believe it. I need ideas for new stories! Any kind of idea is appreciated. I have some but they might be dumb, so I better go read some books! I'm temped to read 50 shades of grey hehe.

Melanie's Point Of View

We were walking to a cab, not knowing what Wanda had planned out for us. It wasnt going to be any different after I get married, I'm still going to be me. I'm still going to have the same best friend, it'll all be the same each and every day. Me and Wanda were in one cab and Jared and Ian were in the cab behind us. Me and Wanda talked about her and Ian. "So have you guys?" I asked her with a little kid grin on my face. "Mel! Of course not." She laughed with a wink. "Don't lie to me! You guys did. How was it?" I asked. She blushed and began to laugh. "Most likely better than yours and Jared's!" She laughed. My face started to blush. "You guys haven't?!" She said while laughing. I shook my head as I looked down at my fingers playing with themselves. "Why not?" She said with a questioning look. "I mean I guess things always get in the way. Would it be wrong to not have it on our wedding night?" I asked her. This could turn into a deep conversation, which I didn't mind but it could change my whole mindset.

"I think you guys shouldn't wait, I mean yeah the weddings real but it's not legit. I mean it is, but you two didn't choose it. So why not just act like a regular couple." She explained while scrolling down through her phone. "We're not even a couple though." I blushed. That is true, we weren't. But did he have to ask me out? I mean were kind of already together. "Oh bull, I see the way you two act. I'm surprised the sex drive isn't higher, honestly." She said while winking at me. At that time, we were pulling up to the curb to where our destination was. We got out as the boys joined us. I still wasnt sure of where we were, but it was beautiful. I think we were at a museum of some sort. Wanda and Ian were walking together, and Jared grabbed my hand. I felt butterflies tingle up my arm, as a whirl pool took hold of my belly. As we walked into the museum I seem girls stare at Jared, like he was a rare jem. I felt insecure, like I wasn't pretty enough to be with him. I looked at him to see if he was feeding into the praising, he wasnt. He put his arm around my waist as I got scowls from the girls. I couldn't help but blush as Wanda bursted out laughing. "So when are you two-" Wanda tried to say but I cut her off before she could finished her sentence. Was it really this big of a rush?

I mean aren't things like these kind of personal? I mean sure it would happen but those were our details. My mind began to wonder what it would be like. I tried to shake the dirty thought from my head, but it got awkward in my head when Wanda asked why I was blushing so hard. We spent an hour or two at the museum and then decided to go out to dinner, luckily it was my turn to pick. I decided it would be nice to go to the little cafe down the block. We all sat in a booth and decided to talk. "So Jared, how are you and Melanie?" Ian asked with a smile on his face. Jared seemed to have given him a bad enough look that he didn't bother to answer. I wonder what all that was about, they were like brothers? I shook the thought as we began to eat dinner, and talk about more things.

XxxxxxX

We got back to the hotel not to late but not to early. Jared had told me he just wanted to watch some movies and lay around. I changed into some comfy pants and a shirt. I decided it would be easier to just pull my hair up than to fight it. When I was sitting on the bed waiting for Jared, who felt the need to walk around shirtless a thought clicked in my mind. I got up and locked the door just in time for him to be out and me to be on the bed. He came and reclined as we picked a movie to watch. He was laying back with a white wife beater on, and he still looked perfect.

He put his arm around me, but it wasnt close enough for my likings. My body was growing very fond of him. Every inch of every limb knew what was needed and what was deeply wanted. But I knew my heart or head was not ready for rejection.

I tried to shake the negative thoughts as the movie began. It was a romance, about two people who fall in love. Although doesn't that happen in every movie? We all base our lives so much around love. What if we never had love? I leaned up and kissed Jared,not regretting anything. It's like we were two teenagers all over again, so curious but so scared. Afraid to fall in love, but afraid to miss love. He could feel his arms wrap around me, as he hovered on top of me. Everyone's so curious in this world, of what it's like to have something no one else can. The kisses began to deepen as well as the touching. Have you ever had someone that your so attracted to, every little thing is flawless. I could feel him tug on the bottom of my shirt as I proceeded to rip his off of his muscular body. Perfection is a rare thing, but those should not take it for granted. One moment turned into another. "Melanie are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to rush anything." He said as I looked over his shirtless and pants less body hovering my body nearly naked as well. "If I didn't want to, I would have stopped you." I said while grabbing his face for another kiss.

They say things happen for a reason, what that reason is no one knows. We live our whole life trying to figure out what it is, but when we do we are never satisfied.

So how was this chapter?okay? Well I'll make the next better I promise!


	26. The After Math

**So I know the last chapter wasn't any good. Also, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I kind of had a writers block this week. I can usually sit down and write two chapters, but I kind of lost hope. So I had to go watch the Host and reread it. Sigh, well I'm starting to write more again! Also, If anyone has any ideas at all for a new story please share! Also everyone go have fun on youtube my little readers. **

***Remember fan fiction wont let me write a link? so type youtube and then put a slash after come then the link I give you. ****

** channel/UCUQmhSRzPmeTGQfGfUsNA6w**

Melanie's point of view  
Was falling for someone really worth the pain? Was it worth the restless sleeping?  
Me and Jared were laying down in the bed, relaxing. My fingers traced his chest as he began to drift off to sleep. His breathing was relaxing, soothing, safe. It quickly comforted me, as we were laying here with only light clothing on. I let my face relax on his chest as I took in his everything. His smell, his facial features, his soft hair, and his tan skin. I couldn't help but lean down my lips and plant small kisses along his shoulder and collar-bone. I could lay here forever, and I knew I could. Sometimes not having a choice is good. I sighed as I thought of the wedding that was quickly arriving.  
I let my mind drift off before it could stress itself out. The wedding was three days away. In three days I would be married to someone I'm just now falling for. I let my eyes close, and my cheek lay smoothly against Jared.  
I remember sleeping, deep sleeping.  
I'm not sure how long I slept for but I was morning when I woke up in the same place I fell asleep in. I tried to turn on my side but as soon as I did, his body followed mine and meshed once again. I could feel him nuzzle his chin into my neck as he lay behind me. His arms wrapped safely around my body.  
I opened my eyes to see the sun shining through the windows, glistening off of Jared's arm that was around me. It lit the room with a warm atmosphere.  
I could feel my phone start to vibrate, and I fumbled around until I felt it.  
"Melanie honey?" I heard my mom say.  
"Yes mom? What is it?" I asked her. It was nearly ten o'clock in the morning which felt later than it actually was.  
"The rehearsal dinner is today, did you forget?" She said. I laughed at her. No matter how hard I tried, my mind refuses to ever let me forget a word spoken to me.  
"No mother, five right?" I asked as I could feel Jared move around behind me. I felt bad for waking him up.  
"Yes dear." She said as she began to say goodbye and tell me how proud of me she is.  
"Mom, this is all on you. Be proud of yourself." I murmured to the phone as she hung up. I had nothing to be accounted for. I hadn't picked Jared up and fallen in love with him. We got chosen for each other, and had to stick with him. I tried to relax once again when I felt a finger trace my shoulder-blade. I made myself move closer to the figure that the touch came from.  
The heat that he created in my body felt like it was from another planet. A force that no one could reckon with.  
I turned me body to face him.  
"Good morning." He said while smiling and planting a kiss on my forehead.  
Was this the start of something loving? Would me an him eventually end up falling so deeply in love with other that it would drive us insane? Did I have the power to make Jared fall in love with me? Was he feeling the same way I have grown to feel. I set my face in his neck as he began to stroke my back. "Good morning." I said as I lay there, relaxed and content.  
I could feel him start to play with my hair, and it put me into an even deeper trance than I had already been in.  
I realized we would have to get up soon and go and visit Ian and Wanda.  
I groaned as I began to move away from Jared. He frowned. "Where are you going?" He said as he lightly grabbed my arm. "We have to get ready." I groaned. He pulled me back into his frame as I made myself become even closer to him.  
An hour passed before we decided to get up and begin our busy day.  
"Okay so your going to check on the dress with Wanda?" Jared asked me, as he sipped his coffee.  
"Yes, and you and Ian are going to check on the tuxedos. Right?" I asked as I searched the mini fridge, there was no food.  
"Whatever you want us to do." He said as he seen what I was doing.  
"Mel, are you hungry?" He asked me. I feel like I'm always hungry, I feel so manly.  
"No." I lied, in reality I was starving.  
He sensed my lie and started to laugh as he called room service.  
Why did I always have to be hungry? I really should be a million pounds.  
I looked at my tiny frame.  
Something obviously went wrong in the womb. I looked down to see that I was still in the large tee-shirt I grabbed last night in a tiring trance.  
" I should probably get changed." I blushed as I started to walk away from Jared.  
"You look nice in my clothes." Jared said as he smiled at me.  
I couldn't help but blush at every little word he said.  
_**With Wanda and Ian.**_  
It was eating me alive. I knew what Jared had done because Ian came to me and nearly punched a hole in the wall. I couldn't help but feel sick over the fact that I told her to sleep with him, but in reality he's been getting with Lacey. I'm honestly not even sure how she knows where we are and it scared me. Did she really need Jared that bad? Should I tell Melanie? That thought kept biting at my head. I looked over at Ian who was sitting on the couch beside me. He was watching tv, but also ready a book. I loved the way he focused on things, the look his face got. So relaxed but so much tension at the same time. "Ian I have to tell her today." I told him. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I would have to tell my best friend, my sister. Sadly, her and Jared were doing so good. They were starting to get a deep connection and I knew this would tear it apart. "Wanda, is it worth it?" He pursed. I also thought about that. Melanie could think I was lying and lose trust in me. She could be hurt that I didn't tell her sooner. All of the thoughts rumbled in my head as I got a text. It was from Melanie.  
I groaned at the war going on in my head.  
**Yes I know this was short! I have writers block right now and it's killing me**


	27. Hurt

_**Season 3 already? Woah. I do have 26 chapters now. Each season is 13 chapters. I'll most likely make a trailer or into for this season later on at some point and then pressure everyone to watch it. See how nice i am? But honestly I would like to thank anyone and everyone who is reading this story and enjoys it! I honestly never want it to end but I know it will in some season hahaha!**_  
Wanda's point of view  
I knew if I said anything that would put a lot of things at stake, was it worth it?  
Not really. I shook my head at Jared's mistake. He was so dense some times but he was so smart at the same time. He didn't have a clue when it came to girls but he could do anything else he wanted to. He could take over a business and not need any help, like Ian. Ian, was perfection. He was so smart and careful with every little thing he did. He made sure things would always turn out good. It's crazy to think I met him when I thought I really liked someone else.  
Melanie's point of view  
I stopped half way to the bedroom and turned to look at Jared. He was sitting there reading something about work now. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of being with this human being every day and every hour. The thought over took my mood and I walked back over to him and grabbed his face and kissed him. He pulled me onto his lap as I stuck my face into his neck. I turned my face to him and kissed him. I'm sure he was surprised about how touchy I've been lately, even I was surprised. This wasn't like me in any way, but then again a little change doesn't hurt anyone. He deepened the kiss and there was a knock on the door, it was food. I jumped off his lap and answered the door, little did I remember that I only had a tee shirt on. The guy rolled the cart in as I looked at in in wonder. There was so much food it looked kind of gross. Obviously there was some look on my face because Jared began to laugh as the guy started to set food down on the big table. I slid behind the island to hide the fact that I barely had any clothes on. The guy was about to leave before he winked at me. My face was left on shock because Jared began to laugh even harder. "It's not funny." I said as I began to blush even harder than I was. "I don't see why we have so much food." I laughed at Jared. "I told them to give you whatever people like the best, and I guess people like the whole menu." He laughed. "I can't eat all this, no human could. What do they think I am? A whale." I said as a fake frown grew on my face. "No don't frown, I just wanted to make you happy." He said while getting up and walking towards me. "Jared you make everyone happy." I smiled while closing the distance between us. I can't help but pull him into the deepest hug possible, I just wanted him to be as close as he physically could. I pulled him into a kiss as I walked him towards the wall. I could feel myself pushing myself against him, he could feel him grab every inch of my body. Disappointment took over when I heard my phone ring and knew it was Wanda telling me she's almost done getting ready. I broke away from the kiss as I walked into the closet to get changed. It had a slight chill in the air, so I decided to wear leather leggings and a sweater with black heels. I let my hair lay down along my shoulders as I grabbed my purse and put lipstick on. Jared was still waiting to go meet up with Ian, so I was leaving before him. I kissed him goodbye. Things were turning into a fairy tale, I honestly don't think anything wrong could happen. I couldn't help but smiled as I walked out the door.  
Later on with the girls  
"So Mel how are you and Jared?" Wanda asked me while we walked into this building to see how the cake was going, our next stop was the dress. "It's all going perfect." I admitted, alittle weary of her question. "That's good." She said, her face was unsure. "Why?" "Oh no reason, just wanted to make sure it was good." She said with a fake smile.  
Worry flooded my bones, she knew something I didn't. I didn't even feel like asking her because I knew it would end up screwing something up.  
With Jared and Ian.  
"You know Wanda wants to tell Melanie?" Ian told Jared as they were walking around running errands. "What?" Jared said while raising his voice. Worry shot through him, he couldn't ruin every thing. "How did she even find out?" Jared asked his friend, slightly annoyed that he had to share everything with his girlfriend. "It slipped out man." Ian said, now feeling guilty. His friend was obviously upset. "I just don't see why you have to tell your girl friend everything?" Jared said to his friend. He was slightly annoyed now. Jared screwed up and he knew it but he already made up to Melanie, and he knew if she found out she would freak out. "It's not my fault you keep going back to the girl who got pregnant to your cousin and then said it was yours and you just love her?" Ian retorted. He didn't feel guilt about saying that because it was the truth. Jared kept screwing up over and over and he knew it was only a matter of time before Melanie found out. "That's not of your business. That was a mistake, I'm working on things with Melanie now." Jared tried to defend himself and say to his friend. "Then tell Lacey to leave now, you know she's going to pull something at the wedding." Ian yelled to his friend. "She needs closure." Jared said defending the girl who would ruin his relationship in a heart beat. "You mean you need more a reason to hurt Melanie? To hold on to your pathetic past?" Ian yelled to his friend. Ian was grossed out by what he was hearing and he was getting sick of Jared's mixed emotions. They were not at the tuxedo shop and Jared was busy at the front desk as Ian pulled his phone out and texted Wanda. "Tell Melanie, Jared still plans on having Lacey at the wedding." Ian explained to Wanda. He knew his friend would most likely create a fight with him but he knew he had to take this into his hand.  
With Melanie and Wanda.  
Wanda's point of view.  
My phone vibrated as I was trying on this new dress so I told Melanie to get it. I was trying to close my zipper when the room was silent. Why wasn't Melanie telling me what the message said? I clicked the door and opened it to see Melanie holding my phone with wide eyes. Shit. Ian. I couldn't help but think of how stupid I was for telling her to get it. "She's going to be at the wedding?" Melanie fumbled out, clearly trying to not cry. I knew I could have easily avoided this happening and whatever happened next was my fault because I didn't get my self. I mentally slapped myself in the head as I knew mine and Melanie's friend ship could be in trouble. I looked away from her as I seen tears run down her cheeks. "Melanie I'm so sorry, I knew but I didn't want to tell you." I tried to explain as I knelt to where she was sitting. She wouldn't even look at me at this point. I got up and went back to the dressing room to get my pants back on. I changed as tears brewed in my eyes. I walked back out to where Melanie was sitting expecting her to be gone, she wasn't. She was still sitting in the same spot,frozen. I sat down on the cushion beside her as I pulled her into a hug. "Melanie I'm so sorry. I'm sure Jared will tell her to leave." I tried to reassure her and myself. I knew Jared wouldn't tell her to leave because deep down he was a confused little teenager. "I'm trying not to think about this right now, I just want to go home." She said as she moved away from my hug. I didn't care about her and Jared, I was worried about our friendship. We walked out of the building and I knew she was a little upset because she didn't say a word to me the whole time we were walking back to the hotel. We got to Melanie and Jared's room. "Can I come in?" I asked her, as I knew she was trying to hold herself together. She nodded and as soon as she shut the door tears began to stream down her face. I sat there silent, guilt eating at me, holding her against my tiny frame. I couldn't help but hate myself at my actions. Just then the doorknob wiggled as Jared and Ian walked in. Jared couldn't help but stare at Melanie crying. Ian stared at me, guilt covered his face. I could hear Melanie start to pant harder as she began to cry even harder. Obviously this was really hurting her. And then Jared did the unexpected and walked up to us and sat down beside her on the couch. He just sat there staring at us, like we're some sort of aliens or something. Melanie tore away from my grip and walked into some bedroom. I turned to Jared with guilt streaming down my face. "Jared I'm sorry I didn't mean for her to find out." I tried to tell him. I wanted to tell her but not like this because I knew she would be mad at the both of us. "Get out." He growled.  
"Get out of my room,get out of my life." He said while walking away from me and Ian. I looked down in shame as I made my way to Ian. "Don't worry Wanda,they'll make up and come around." He tried to tell me. I knew they would get over it,but how long would it take?  
**_Ugh so short, I'm trying so hard to get out of this writers block and its stressing me out because I can't even writing my school essays!_**  
**_Well thanks for reading. :)_**


	28. Decisions And Sweet Forgiveness

**_So I heard max irons has a girlfriend? Did anyone else hear that. And I sadly heard that is wasnt saoirse ronan which actually just makes me want strangle someone. Like there goes motivation. I'm pretty sure if I seem him in person I would beat him with a baseball bat for not dating saoirse but you know. If it was my choice I would just have Melanie beat Jared to death but you know it's not my choice._**  
**Melanie's point of view.**  
Anger. Hurt. Pain.  
It all struck my body once I seen him. Why did he have to keep playing these stupid games with me, it was childish. And it pissed me off more with each look I took of him. There he was the king of evil. The man I had made love to, but now was upset with. I guess I'm the queen of disaster. I heard him yell at Wanda, and I felt bad for her but I needed to be alone. I just wanted to think about what I was going to do now? Was I going to listen to his apologies? Was I going to slap him? Part of me wanted to do everything.  
I had to make up my mind fast because he was walking in the room. "Melanie, I'm so sorry. But you need to tell me what he told you." Jared demanded. I looked up to see Jared's face angry. I'm not sure what he's mad at, but I'm the one who should be furious. "That she's going to be at the wedding,our wedding. How is she even here?" I told him. He just sighed and sat down beside me. I looked at his face, tears were welling in my eyes. His eyes were so truthful and open, like I was reading a book of his soul. "You don't really have feelings for me do you?" I asked him as I felt a warm salty tear caress my cheek. "Of course I do." He said while wiping the tear from my face. I shook my head. "No you don't, you still want her." I demanded. He grabbed my face and pulled it closer to his. "I want everything about you." He said. We didn't move, we didn't kiss. We sat there looking at each other,taking each other in. I was angry,sure but I don't even what to feel anymore. Why want my life just be normal for once? "I don't believe you." I said to him as I stood up and walked away. I decided to get a nice warm bubble bath in the jacuzzi tub the hotel had. I turned the water on steaming as I poured a whole bottle of bubbles in. I could see the water hit the top with steam arising from it, the bubbles were inches thick. I began to peel my clothes off and throw them carelessly on the floor as I stepped in and let the heat influence my body temperature. I heard the door click and seen Jared walk in, and turn the dimmer down. "What do you want?" I murmured. He would always try to fix things when I'm taking a bubble bath. At this point I didn't care if he seen me, it was pointless to worry. He didn't answer me but he began to peel his clothing off. When he was about to take his boxers off I looked down,trying not to blush like a five year old. I could feel my body freeze as his sat in front me. I felt so defenseless, I felt naked. I laughed at the joke I made in my head. The bath tub was gigantic,you could early fit four people. I could feel Jared put his arms around my waste and pull me on top of his lap. I felt nervous by the awkward position. I was straddling him naked in a bath tub. His hands traveled up my back. "I want everything about you he whispered. The moment was sucking me as he began to leave trails of kisses down my neck and back up again. I felt guilty for loving everything second of this. I lifted my wet hands up and ran then through his hair as I kissed him.  
_**With Wanda and Ian.**_  
"We fucked up, how could we be so dumb." I murmered to Ian. I was being swallowed in by guilt. I was a bad friend and I knew it, clearly so did everyone else. "Yes we messed up, but they will work it out." He said while putting his arm around me. "I mean the wedding is in two days. The rehearsals tomorrow and then the wedding so they will have to work it out." He tried once again to reassure me it would all be okay. I sighed and shook my head as we went out for dinner.  
The next day.  
**_Melanie's point of view._**  
I woke up groggy, exhausted, and a wondering state of mind. My body ached, from the previous night. I checked my phone and sure enough today was the rehearsal dinner, it was almost time. I had till 6 o'clock tonight to be ready for it. Tomorrow was the wedding, I could feel sickness cling to the bottom of my stomach. My nerves were shaking, the thought of this all made me feel uneasy. Slightly relieved to the fact that I wouldn't spend all my life looking for someone to marry and get heart broken. I mean as if growing up wasnt hell enough. I stood up in the warm room and walked out to the kitchen, my stomach was growling. I looked in the mini fridge to see we had bacon somehow? I grabbed it and found some eggs and bread. I knew Jared would be up soon,so I figured why not make breakfast? I started cooking the bacon and eggs when I heard someone walk around behind me. I flipped some bacon when I felt a pair or arms wrap their way around my waist. I knew I would be called foolish for forgiving him, but what was life without being dumb some times. I knew I could end up regretting it, but I obviously need pain in my life. I turned around to see Jared smiling at me. "Good morning." I said to him while he kissed my forehead. I turned to flip the bacon again when the grease spat onto my arm. "Ow, dammit." I cursed. Jared lifted my arm up and kissed it, I couldn't help but laugh. I put our food on plates and sat them down on the table. I sat beside Jared and we began to eat our food when we were done I picked the plates up at sat back down beside him. "Today's the rehearsal." I murmured as I looked down. "Why are you looking down?" He asked me. "Because I basically took your chance to fall in love and marry the women you love." I said while guilt started to feed into my thoughts. "Hey, I know this may not be the best way to meet someone but we met because of the choice out parents made. I don't think I would have it any other way. Don't feel bad about anything because it all happens for a reason." He said while grabbing my hand that is resting on the table. "I'm just nervous about it all." I admitted. Honestly I was, I know me and Jared didn't have the typical past. On the bright side, I was happy that we were now getting along and my feelings were blossoming. "There's nothing to be nervous about, everything's going to be just fine." He said as he shot me a smile. I couldn't help but let butterflies flutter their way into my blood stream. "Shouldn't we start uh packing for our honey moon?" I asked. The sad thing is we go straight from here to some tropical place. All Jared told me is his mom got this bright idea and thought about what we said and booked it all. I looked down at my pale skin, sadly I would end up burning. Hopefully they have a good tanning lotion, I'm not coming back home pale like a ghost. "I guess so, and we can go shopping until 5." He suggested. I could feel my face light up due to the fact that he is offering to take me shopping. I grabbed his hand and drug him to the bed room. We finished packing around 1, and it was time to go shopping. I got dressed and basically drug Jared out of the hotel. "Where do you want to go first?" I asked excitedly looking at all of the stores. I remembered I would need shorts and bikinis. "You pick." He said while squeezing my hand. I grabbed him and led him to the closest Victoria secrets I could find in my view. I looked in to see all kinds of bathing suits on sale, due to the fact that it was fall back in the states. Does it work that way here to? I mean it's still pretty hot here. I shook the thought as I grabbed as many as I could. They had yoga shorts and bandeaus on sale that I thought would fit nicely. I had two whole bags full before I made my way to the bra sections. I grabbed every bra I could, my eyes kept glancing over at the lingerie, and I seen Jared's kept to. I grabbed another bad my drug him to the section. He had the smirk of a little kid when I grabbed as many as I could. We paid for it and then went to the next store. I'm not sure what it was called but it had some cute clothes. We went shopping for me and Jared both and it was hitting 4 o'clock when he drug me into some jewelry store. I looked around to see all kinds of pretty earrings and bracelets. I looked around to see a diamond watch I adored, I wondered to the glass counter I seen it in. "Can I see that?" I asked. I was standing by myself because Jared was off looking at something. This watch would look great on him, and I couldn't help but want to buy it. The store clerk grabbed it and handed it to me. I didn't even have to look at the price tag, I just handed her some bills and got change back. I got it in a bag and threw it into my other bag before Jared could see. I wasn't expecting him to buy me something or trying to tell him I love him or something. It's just if I'm going to be with him I want him to look the best he can. I smiled as I turn to look at him as he turned to me. "Mel, come here." He said while smiling at me. I walked over to see him looking at something. He grabbed my finger and pointed to a ring. "Uhm what are you doing?" I asked him. I was in a bit of shock. "We'll you don't think I wasn't going to get you a ring. I know I didn't propose but I still you deserve one you picked out, you don't kind of have to deal with me for the rest of your life." He said with a childish smile. "Oh Jared,your too kind." I said while looking at the rings. One caught my eye, it was square. It had a big diamond square in the middle and then a row of diamonds around that. Jared seen my gaze,and approved. "Let me see that one." He pointed and the clerk grabbed it. I tried it on and it was stunning. "I love it." I said. And it was true, I did. "I want that one and the bracelet to match." He said. "Jared isn't that a little much?" I asked. I only bought him a watch, I mean it was very expensive, and flawless. "No that's how my dad buys stuff for my mom." He said with a smile. "Whatever you want." I said with a smile. I see why Lacey doesn't want to let him go now, but he was getting married tomorrow. "I'll be back." I said to him as he was looking at more stuff. I walked over to the counter to see a bunch of gold chains. One had two chains intertwined and on one chain was made out of diamonds and the other was pure gold. They looked flawless mixed together. I asked to see it from a different clerk, and I gladly bought it. I set it in the bag with the other gift and walked back over to Jared. "Ready to go?" He smiled. I nodded. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we started to head back to the hotel. We made it back around 4:40. I sat on the couch,after I put my bags down beside my suit case. I grabbed the bag that had all the jewelry in it. Jared sat down beside me with his bag. I sat with my legs crossed to him. "I know you already know what you have. But I just wanted to say thanks for dealing with me. I'm a total ass hole and you haven't done a single thing to me but keep trying. I'm starting to think that's what I need in this life. I have messed up so many times I can't count now because it been a lot. I just hope you never stop trying. Not that you have a choice." He said while pulling the little box out. He got the ring out of the box and slipped it on my finger. "You said you weren't going to say anything sweet." I said while laughing and hugging him. " I couldn't resist." He laughed. I pulled my gift out and handed them to him. "I mean I don't know what to say but I'm just glad we met. And Im actually happy that no matter how bitchy I might get you have to stay with me." I laughed, my mind was frozen. He smiled and put the watch on, I looked at the time. "Shit it's 5:30." I said as I jumped up. I would have to rush to get ready,thank god my hair was already done. I ran to my closet and found a deep maroon tight dress. I slipped it on and found a pair of nude heels with it. Sadly nothing looked good with this dress. I ripped it off and grabbed a dark navy blue dress with a pair of red heels. I smiled at my creation and quickly did my makeup. It was around 5:50 when I was running out the door, I nearly tripped until Jared caught me. We laughed and began on our way. We got to the place just in time and everyone was just coming in. We sat down beside our parents and Wanda and Ian. Me and Wanda haven't talked but I heard her gasp when I put my hand down. "Mel, is that a ring?" She asked. I turned to her and nodded. No matter what, she was like my sister. If I had to forget it with Jared then what she did was nothing. "It's breath taking." She said while she grabbed it. Jared was turned and talking to his dad. "Look what I got him." I pointed to the watch that was setting on his wrist. "Oh god, look its perfect." She gasped.  
We talked and laughed until his mother turned to me and started a conversation. "Oh my god, where did you get that!" His mother said while grabbing my hand. Jared must have heard because he turned, grabbed my hand and smiled. "Your son." I said with a smile. "I knew you two would work things out." She said and smiled. " I mean were trying the best we can. It's not everyday that our parents tell us were getting married." I laughed. My statement was all true. Me and Jared were literally trying the best we could. I mean yeah he's been messing up a lot, but you have to forgive some people. I wouldn't say I loved him yet but there was feelings there. It's just the way he smiled at me, lets not even go on about our sex life. I mean that added to everything else. I knew I would be stuck with the guy for the rest of my life, so why make it just be one big fight? It would be pointless. The night grew on with questions from everyone and it wasn't until one face walked in that tears brewed my eyes. My brother Jaime was here. I got up and ran to hug him. He was getting so big. He walked back over to the table with me and he was sitting beside my mom, but it wasnt long before came over to meet Jared. I knew Jaime and Jared would hopefully get along good. Jaime was in school for what Jared did. I was talking to Wanda when I seen Jaime and Jared talking. I smiled at the thought of it. The night grew on and many hugs later it was time to go. I began to cry when I hugged my parents, I knew tomorrow would be even more emotional. We were walking home hand in hand when it hit me. I stopped him in the middle of the street under the lights and pulled him into a kiss. "I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else, I guess I'm just saying I'm glad it's you. I'm glad I get to wake up to your face everyday and make love to you." I said as our noses were pressed against each other. "I'm just glad that you keep giving me chances. I've messed up so many times, and your still here. I wouldn't want anyone else, even it was a queen. Your perfect." He said as he pulled me into another kiss. Maybe things were getting to good to be true, but if this isn't the best of what this could be than I wouldn't mind seeing the rest. We walked home and fell asleep that night. I wasn't ready for tomorrow, my nerves were shot. I was a mess, not in a bad way though. I fell asleep that night in Jared's arms, the same way I would for basically ever.  
_**Oh god next chapter is the wedding. Should it take two chapters or do you guys want it all in one?! Oh LAWD. I can't wait for their honey moon. That's when all the fluff parts to come in. Or is there a plot twist? Oh no.**_  
_**Well enjoy.**_


	29. Wedding Bells And Stolen Kisses

**WARNING: LONG ASS CHAPTER**

**WHO IS EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER I MEAN REALLY?! I can barely sit still writing it.  
I JUST LOVE ALL THE CUTENESS IM GOING TO BE PUTTING IN IT. Oh my god can you believe Jared got her a ring? Hmm how's he been feeling lately? Well no time for questions. This is going to be written from different views so pay attention to that okay!  
**_Melanie's point of view._  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, it was 6 in the morning. I groaned as I hit the top of it to shut it off. My body was exhausted, I just wasn't ready for today. I slumped back down into the place I was comfortable in, sadly I knew I had to get up. Jared of course didn't have to wake up for another half hour. I bet it would be easy to be a guy. I sighed as I got up and went to my closet and threw on jeans and a light see through button up shirt. Of course I had something under it, I grabbed a nude pair of heels and found my way to Wanda's room. She was ready too, and walking out. She was about to close the door but before she did I caught a glimpse of Ian in her bed. I couldn't help but laugh, she tried to hard to be secretive. "So is he a good cuddle buddy?" I joked to her as we walked down to my parents room and Jared's parents room. She gasped and lightly hit my arm. "Mel, you seen?!" She said. I just laughed and nodded, she acted like such a little kid sometimes. "Of course I seen. Hence the question is he a good cuddle buddy?" I laughed and she started to blush. "Yeah, he's all warm and touchy." She finally admitted. "Yeah I know how that feels, Jared's the warmest person in the world." I said and she started to send me little winks. "Wanda shut up, your minds so dirty." I laughed, she was so see through. You could tell when she was thinking something dirty, her face just got this look on it. She started to laugh, and it was pretty loud. I tried to quiet her but now we were both laughing pretty hard. We got to my parents room and my mom and Jared's mom were standing outside waiting for us. We got to them both and hugged both of them. "So were going to go get all of our nails down first." My mom said as she smiled at me. "That's fine." I said. I couldn't help but smile at the parents walking in front of me and Wanda. My mom, have me life. Took care of me, and yes she may have set me up for this, but it's all turning out pretty good. I didn't care that She kept it a secret, now it's all going great. I moved my look over to Jared's mom. She gave Jared life, she raised him, and she agreed with my mom that we would get married. Sure Jared wasn't a trophy, but he was up there. I'd say they both did a pretty good job. Me and Wanda secretly continued our talk about our sex lives with the guys. We were climbing in the window when Wanda whispered the question to me. "So is Jared good?" She asked. I tried my best to not die of laughter. "Yeah, I'd say he was a pro." I whispered. She began to laugh again. "Oh my god. You guys have to try some freaky shit then." She began to say. "Wanda, my god." I laughed. "What about Ian?" I laughed. We were having the best time we've had in a while. "He's so gentle and caring." She said. I could tell she was happy with him, and I just prayed they wouldn't break up. "Oh he's so gentle." I mocked her. We began to laugh in unison. "Okay girls were here." Jared's mom said with a smile. We climbed out and walked into the spa/nail place. We walked in and no one else was there except workers who looked fairly happy. "First out finger nails and then our toe nails and then facials." My mom shrieked, I think she was happier than me. Me and Wanda walked over to the women who were talking to each other and waiting to do our nails. I picked a regular French tip with fake little diamond studs, it looked simple. They started doing our nails when I turned back to Wanda. "So are you guys thinking about like the future or anything?" I asked. I was curious. Me and Wanda could marry best friends. I mean, I would say that was every young girls dream. "Yes and no. When we get back home he's probably gonna stay over most nights and we will just see how that goes." She said with a smile. "I think that's a good idea." I said to her. "Yeah it just sucks being at the apartment alone, no one makes me breakfast." She whined. "Oh I bet Ian will." I joked and winked. About 20 minutes passed and we were done with our finger nails. We then walked over to get our toe nails done. I just feel like this is going to be a long day.  
**_With Jared and Ian._**  
**_Jared's point of view_**  
I hated waking up early, but I knew I had to. Today was the day I was getting married. Sure me and Melanie didn't meet on regular terms but I was growing feelings for her. She was so gentle but at the same time so cut throat. She wasn't clingy but she knew when it was the right time to be. She wasn't like the others girls I've had a past with. She made me feel all nervous again, like I was a little kid. Which didn't happen much, in this game I was kind of a pro. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Ian banging on the door. I groaned and got dressed, it was like 6:30 in the morning. Why was anyone up at this time? I sighed when I thought of how early Melanie had to get up. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of her when I looked at my wrist. Girls normally didn't but me expensive things, they bought me things like sweaters. I walked out the door to see Ian and everyone waiting for me. I don't even know what I had to do this early. "So son,are you ready for today?" My dad said with a grin on his face. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I said with a smile. We proceeded to this SUV type thing. "I thought we would get massages, eat, get hair cuts. Your mother pressured me into having to do something." My dad admitted to us. We all kind of chuckled. We got to this massage place and me and Ian kind of went into the one room and my dad and Melanie's dad went into another room. I didn't know Melanie's dad or her brother very much. I wouldn't mind getting to know Jamie. "So how are you and Wanda?" I asked Ian. "Oh we're good you know the normal." He said. I've know Ian for a good bit of time, and I knew when he was holding back on the answer. "Okay,we'll let's forget that bullshit answer and tell me how it really is." I said as I felt this person rub deep into my back muscles. "I mean we sleep together and she's like different. She's like down to earth but so elegant at the same time." He admitted. I knew exactly how he felt about her being different, I guess her and Melanie may be somewhat alike. "That's how it is with Melanie. Dude, but our sex life is a good time. And she's just like different. She's not bossy but she's not a push over. It's hard to describe man." I said while my mind flashed thoughts of her. I remember the first time we met, I was so rude to her. _{{ " I think this is all a bunch of bullshit." I muttered to my parents. I didn't want to get married to a stranger, what if she was weird and not my type. I jumped into my car, and drove to the restaurant I was to meet them at. I went and sat down with my parents and her parents, she was late. I rolled my eyes, she was probably one of those girls who wears too much makeup and loves to be late. This could get annoying. I rolled my eyes when I looked at the time on my phone. She was like 10 minutes late. I looked down at my phone to check my work emails when I heard my parents start to say hello. I looked up to see a girl with dirty blonde hair, wearing barely any makeup and this curvy skirt. I could feel my eyes look at every inch of skin showing. She was good-looking, but my ego got the best of me.}}_ I shook my head at the memory. I was such an asshole to her. I couldn't help but feel bad. I closed my eyes again as another memory surfaced into my eyes. _{{ "let's try this pizza place, pretty please." She begged me while batting her eyes. I smiled and agreed to it. I wasn't used to a girl begging me to eat pizza, at night. The street lights were causing a perfect glow against the side walks. We walked into the pizza place, were the only ones there. We began to talk. Boy, she sure did know how to make me laugh. We ate pizza and laughed. It felt like I was in 7th grade again, and I was on my first date again. }}_ I couldn't help but grow anxious to see her again. I knew I couldn't see her all day be cause that would be bad luck. "Jared? Dude are you paying attention?" I heard Ian ask. "Yeah dude, sorry." I admitted. I couldn't help but continue to think about her. She was mesmerizing. I couldn't not think about her. I groaned. She was driving me crazy, and I'm not even sure if she feels the exact same way. I sighed as I let my thoughts take control.  
**_With Melanie and Wanda._**  
**_Melanie's point of view._**  
We were getting facials done, and I was supposed to be relaxing. I couldn't help but let myself grow anxious. I would be getting married today in like 6 hours. I feel like I still had so many more things to do. I groaned at the thought of still having more things to do. I just wanted to get my dress on and walk down the aisle. I wouldn't mind having Jared's name. Melanie Howe,cute right?  
An hour later  
We were on our way to get our hair done. I could help but think about things. Would Jared ever want to have kids? Would I enjoy being pregnant? Our kids would be so cute. "So have you guys thought about kids?" His mother asked me in the limo. "I mean I'm not sure. We haven't really talked about it." I admitted. "We'll we all are expecting grand children." His mother admitted while looking at my mother who nodded. "We'll I guess that sums it up, I'll talk to him about it." I said. I would, but I wanted to at least let us enjoy are married life before we had kids. We were only 20, I always wanted to wait till I was at least 28 or 29. I thanked god when we were pulling into the hair place. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't ask me pressured questions in public? Well I hoped not. We all walked in and went to the chairs that were intended for us. "So what do you want done?" She asked me with a smile. "We'll I want my hair down. But maybe curled with some volume." Truthfully, I just wanted things to look simple. " I mean I guess we could add some more highlights in it. " I said. I really didn't want to sit here for two hours. If I had to sit here then I would just text Jared.  
_"Hey, what are you guys doing?"_ I asked.  
_"Sadly, nothing fun. What about you?"_ He replied.  
_"I'm getting my hair done. Hey I have to talk to you about something."_ I said.  
_"What's it about?"_ He asked.  
_"We'll I think this is better to say in person._" I said.  
I hoped he wasn't freaking out in his head right now. He could be thinking that I was either going to yell at him or tell him I was pregnant. I mean yes we had to talk about kids, but I guessed he would be on the same page as me. I just want to enjoy being a young married couple who lives in their own house. I just imagined all the things we could do. I smiled at the thought of it all.  
When she's done with her hair.  
We were all done and it was two hours until the wedding. I could feel my belly flip. I could feel my nerves start to tremble. I secretly wanted to cry, things were going fast. I held myself together as we were on our way to the place were the wedding would be held. I would get dressed there and get my makeup done. I didn't want to take this moment for granted. Me and Wanda have been talking the whole time. We were talking about our hopes, and what we wanted to happen. "Mel, do you think things will change?" Wanda asked. "Like how?" I asked her. Was she worried about us? Of course things would change. "Like will you be too busy for me? Will I be too busy for you?" She said. "Wanda, your my sister. I'll always have time for you.  
Anytime of the day,month, or year. Hell you could stay with me sometimes." I said to her while pulling her into a hug. "Awh Mel, your my best friend." She said.  
"Yeah I know." I mocked. Wanda had a nice sense of humor thank god. We walked into the room where my dress was. I began to get my makeup done when people started to peek their heads in, mainly girls in the wedding. Like the little flower girls, our parents, and everyone else who needed to be in the wedding. I have a total hour before my wedding. A pit of sickness shook my nerves, is this what everyone feels? I don't think anyone sees how nervous I actually am. "Where's Jared?" I asked the wedding planner who was walking around frantic. "Oh honey,he's getting ready." She said. Oh thanks for stating the obvious? "No. Where is he?" I asked again, looking at her like she was five. "Down the hallway to the right." She said to me. I let the women finish my makeup, I barely even wanted to wear any but my mom protested. I excused myself and got up. I was walking down the hallway, trying to find the first door to the right. When I seen the door, I violently knocked on it. Jared had a long sleeve white dress shirt on, halfway buttoned and he was fixing his tie. "Mel, what are you doing?" He asked, looking at me and up and down. "I needed to see you." I told him. I haven't not seen him since we've met. He questioning face grew into a smirk. I caught on to the smirk and threw my arms around him, and gently kissed him. I could feel his arms wrap around my waist and tug my feet off the ground. I lifted my legs up and he pushed me against the wall. Was it normal to crave someone this much? We were interrupted by Jaimie, Jared let me back on my feet but his arms were still against the wall and I was still in them. "Oh hey Mel." Jaimie said laughing. I could feel my cheeks start to heat up, and turn red. "Oh hey, I better go get ready. I'll see you in a little." I said to Jared and he planted a kiss on my forehead. I was walking away while Jared and Jaimie were starting a conversation.  
Jared's point of view.  
She had come to see me, and it took me by surprise. Was she even allowed too? I thought it was bad luck. I shook it off as her brother started a conversation with me. "So Jared, how are you and my sister?" He asked, he talked like such a formal young adult. "We're doing good." I said with a smile as I walked back into the room, jerking my head lightly to the side telling Jaimie to come on in. "That's good, it's nice to see her happy and all finally." He said to me while looking around. I looked at him through the corner of my eye. He looked so much like his sister, it was easy to tell that they were related. I finished buttoning my shirt and slid my jacket on. "So Jared." He said and I turned to him. He threw a box of something at me, and I caught it just in time to see it. "I like the way you think kid." I said to him. He just smiled. "Don't worry, you can have some wine today, I won't tell Mel." I laughed and seen him begin to laugh. "Oh and the girls that are going to be on the left of the building aren't related to us, so you have free game." I said to him while fixing my jacket and spraying some cologne on my neck. Ian walked in to reassure me it was almost time. He had lipstick on his neck. "Hey what colors the lipstick Wanda's wearing?" I asked him. He gave me a questioning look. "Like a peach color?" He said, I tried to contain my laughter. "I see that,it's on your neck." I said to him, his face eased up and he began to laugh. "We'll shit, thanks man I don't need anyone to see that." He said. I looked down at my watch, 5 minutes until I had to walk out there and wait for Melanie. More thoughts of her took control of my mind, putting it in a relaxing state of mine. I heard a knock at the door and knew it was time to go. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror and took a deep breath in as I began to walk out. I went and stood with everyone as we got into our positions and I could hear the normal wedding song, but this time it was violins. It was so soothing, and relaxing. I could feel my hands start to tremble as I seem her dad move from his standing position and walk to the entrance to walk his daughter to me. It just kept echoing in my head "to me." I knew it was normal to feel nervous, but surely not this nervous. She was taking kind of a long time, and I just wanted to see her. I just wanted this all to be done with so I could hold her in my arms. Sure this may be a little fast paced, but why take it slow now? I looked up from my thoughts and she was walking down the aisle. She took my breath away, like I had forgotten to even breathe. I couldn't help but want to just tear that dress off of her, and feel myself float on to cloud 9. She always some how made me feel like I was drunk or high. I waited for her, she was almost here. I could feel my heart beat start faster which every step closer she took. She was here, she was right in front of me. " I love you daddy." I heard her say. "You make sure he takes care of you." He said as he hugged her. I could feel myself begin to smile, like a five year old. She walked right In front of me,she was right there. "You look beautiful." I whispered to her in a low gasp. I could see her smile as her eyes started to fog up. I grabbed her hands, my body longed for her. I fought the urge to pul her into a hug. I felt like I was in a state of dreaming. Our eyes met, and her face turned a shade of pink. I smiled as my eyes searched the crowd, and I felt something knot in my stomach as I seem the person I told to stay away. I knew she would intervene at some point, Melanie met my gaze. I could see her face frown. I looked over to my mom and she met my eyes as I sent my look over to Lacey. My mom caught on, and stood up and quietly walked over to Lacey. I told her to stay away, and she didn't listen. She's just lucky I didn't let Mel get to her. I was interrupted by the ministers words. He was talking to us and telling us we would basically have to love each other through everything. I was close to loving Melanie, but I was too scared to say it to her. Was it puppy love? Would it ever fade away? I shook the thought as Melanie shot me the warmest smile I've seen from her. She amazed me every day. It was times to say our vowels, I knew everyone expected me to say something not thoughtful but I thought about my vowels long and hard the previous nights before. I guess I was going first,because everyone turned their looks to me. "I met you in the most unexpected way, but it was the best way. I never realized how great of a guy I could actually be until I spent time with you. Every one of your flaws has to be the best thing I have ever seen. I don't mind living the rest of my life if its with you." I said. I could tell everyone was shocked that I had shown emotion, but she made me weak at the knees. I seen her eyes start to fog up as she took a deep breath. "I never wanted to give you a chance, but I regret every single moment I didn't spend with you. Every little thing about you makes me feel safe, and I can't help but thank god for every breath I can take by your side. And I'll never take one for granted, I'll be with through your worst and your best, because even your worst is perfection." She said. I could see her eyes fog up a little more, as well as mine. I kept my gaze on her, not on anyone else. No one else mattered right now, I let my eyes take her in. I let my soul swallow every little ounce of love she was radiating. I could feel my chest grow warm, and soft. I came back to reality just in time to say I do. " I do." I said, I could feel her eyes seep into my soul like a warm liquid. "I do." She said, with a smile. God, did she even stop smiling? I didn't mind one bit. Her smile made me feel comfortable. It made me feel like the world clicked together in a certain way. Just then I was told to kiss the bride, I didn't want to. I knew as soon as I kissed her I would be craving her all night. I would be miserable until I held her in my arms. But I grabbed her and kissed her with passion. I couldn't held but wrap her into my arms and kiss her deeper. I could feel her smile under me kiss as we pulled away and walked down the aisle. People were throwing roses and rose petals as we walked down hand in hand out to the limo. I could feel people taking pictures of us. I knew my mom was dying to get wedding pictures done, but I refused. The ones everyone took would be perfect enough. We stopped at the group and hugged people as we got into the limo. We had about an hour before the after party, so we were heading back to the hotel. The after party was at this fancy ball room. As soon as we sat down in the limo, I pulled Melanie against me, basically on my lap. "Your so beautiful." I whispered in her ear. I knew the effects I had on her and just how. "I'm all yours." She said while kissing the indentation of my jaw that just below my ear. She knew the effects she had on me and just how to use it against me. I couldn't help but pull her into a deep kiss. I could feel passion flow through our kiss like a growing wild fire. I didn't want to let her go, I wanted to feel her body against mine. I wanted everything that had to do with her, I wasn't sure what my sudden change of heart was, but I loved it. I was melting before her eyes, before my own eyes. I was turning into the man my father was. We pulled up to the hotel and I got out and put my hand out for Melanie. We walked up to the hotel, and Melanie's next dress was already set out. We walked into the room, and as soon as I shut the door Melanie pounced on me. My body ached for this movements from her. They wanted everything to do with her. I pushed her up against the wall, finding the zipper of her dress. I fumbled with it until I slid it down and picked her up. The moments were getting deeper and deeper, and time was slipping away. I knew we had to get going, it killed me but we couldn't be late. I hated the fact that I had to walk away from this when all I wanted to do was make love to her, to feel her warmth swallow me in. She deepened the kiss, but sadly had to pull away. "Mel, we can't." I groaned. I could feel desperation in her voice. "Jared please, I'm begging you." It killed me to see her like this. I hate being late though, my mind was tearing itself apart. I just wanted to tear her body apart, I grabbed her face and squeezed it as I pulled her into a deep kiss. I could feel her hips press up against me, making myself start to grow weaker and weaker. "Mel, your driving me crazy." I groaned into her ear. I could feel myself giving in.  
**_/_**  
**_I know the wedding wasnt as good as everyone thought it would be. I'm sorry, I tried. But the party is going in be in the next chapter. :) reviews please!_**


	30. Trouble In Paradise

_How was the wedding? Bad? I'm so sorry :( I tried so hard to write it decent but I just couldn't.. If I made another story along with this one who would read it? Anyone? It would be about them in the caves! Does anyone still read these stories? Am I the only one still in love with the host? GIVE ME HOPE PEOPLE._  
_Oh, and this chapter might get a little graphic, I mean I gave it the rating I did for a reason. If you feel uncomfortable I'm so sorry :(_  
Melanie's point of view.  
I knew we were almost out of time, but I couldn't control my cravings for him. He was so out of this world, the way his tongue danced with mine. Our bodies moved in harmony together. "Jared, I don't care how late we are." I groaned in his ear. I wanted him, I wanted every little piece of him. "Mel, we can continue later." He said as he tried to get out of my grip. I needed this and I needed to take control now. I rolled our bodies so I was on top of him. "Mel, please don't do this to me." He whined. I could feel my hips press harder down against his in a rolling motion. "Your mine now, which means I can do whatever." I purred in his ear. I could see a smirk appear on his lips. I pulled him into another deep kiss, as my fingers tried to fumble at his shirt. The buttons weren't budging, I ripped them apart as I tore his shirt off. He rolled us back over so he was now in control. I could feel him unclasp my bra, I also heard his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and a smirk appeared. "We have another hour, there's been a delay." He said. I didn't even care that there was a delay, it gave me more time with him. He pulled my bra off and threw it to the side. I could feel him leave kisses all over my chest, sucking on occasional spots. Sadly, Jared still had on his pants and boxers and all I had left on was this weird corset thing around my waist. And my stockings on, this could literally pass as an outfit Lacey would wear. I laughed in my head at my cruel joke. I grabbed the button on his pants and violently tore it apart. My hand found its way to him. I tugged his pants and boxers off, knowing it would be fun to tease him. I let my fingers trace down his abdominal muscles. I grabbed him in my hand as I licked my lips. I took him and kissed his tip, I lightly licked it and heard groans escape his mouth. I continued more, and harder. I could feel his body tense as I felt him run down my throat. I felt a pair of arms pick me up and throw me on to the bed. I was expecting for him to make himself present inside of me but he had other plans. I felt him rip all the clothing off that I had left on. I could feel him leave a trail off kisses on the inside of my thigh. I could feel butterflies topple my feelings. This was being bliss, something so special. I closed my eyes as he left me sweet kisses on my core. He was the king of teasing, which was rude. I guess I kind of did that, but not this bad. I could feel his tongue start to explore me, as I grabbed his hair in frustration. He needed to pick his pace up. "God dammit, Jared this isn't fair." I moaned. I could feel his face closer to mine now. I pulled him in for a kiss when I felt his hardness at my entrance. "Tell me you want me." He purred in my ear. I shook my head. I could feel him push himself against me, he thought this would be funny. I began to thrust my hips closer to his, grabbing him with my hand. I could see his eyes began to give in, it looked like there was a battle going on in his mind. "Tell me you want me." I whispered in his ear. "Mel, you know I want everything about you. This is killing me. Just say it." He whimpered. I flipped us over so I was on too of him, of course I wanted him. I didn't just want, I needed. I grabbed him in my one hand and positioned him into my core. I could feel him lightly moan, as I began to thrust my hips. He refused to move though. This killed me and I knew he needed to hear it. I lightly bounced as I leaned down into his face and gently bit his lip. I could tell he wanted to give in but he was waiting for me to say it. "Jared, I want you. I want you all the time, every day." I said as I not at his neck. With a swift motion I was back under him again. But this time he was pounding into me. This wasnt like anything he's done before. It was so passionate and intense and rough it was making me melt. I could feel myself grab his hair as I began to moan. "Louder Mel." He demanded. " I can't." I said in a moan. That's when he did it, the fastest and hardest yet. It was getting to be too much, I could feel my nails dig into his back. My vocal box screamed out his name. He kept pushing himself more and more until I was screaming his full name. I could feel myself hitting my peak and I knew he did too. He began to slow down, it was like torture. "Don't stop, again." I demanded. And I knew he listened to demands well, and he did just that. It was more than 10 minutes later that we were both laying on the bed panting. And that's when I seen it. "Shit. Jared, shit." I said in horror when I seen it. He must have clicked call, and called Wanda. Wanda heard everything or she has a voicemail of it. I looked over to see Jared trying not to laugh. I had already clicked end. "That's not funny." I said. It was embarrassing, who wants to hear that. Oh god she would probably play it in front of everyone. "I know, but it's hot. Maybe there's a way she can send it to me." He said while gently kissing my neck. "We'll maybe she will because your not getting any the whole honey moon." I said with a cocky grin, as I stood up and grabbed my dress. I unzipped it and slid my legs into it and pulled it up. It was long, but it had a slit at my lower thigh. I made sure I wore the right heels. I tried to fix my hair in the mirror along with my makeup. I groaned at the thought of having to explain to Wanda that she can't listen to her voice mails. I turned to Jared, who was buttoning his shirt. "You ready?" I asked I sprayed some body spray on. I had to make sure I didn't smell like sweat or Jared. If we left now we would be early, that way it looked like we just got held up some where. He nodded and smiled as he walked towards me. I could feel my heart begin to throb. "Lets go mrs. Howe" he said as he picked me up bridal style. "Yes." I said as I laughed when he carried me to the elevator. He sat me down to stand again. "We're gonna be early." I smiled. "I can make us late." He said as he touched the slit on my dress. "You remember what I told you. You thought it was so funny, so from now on you can wait until the honey moons over." I told him as I smacked his hand away. I knew neither of us would most likely last the entire honeymoon which was 2 weeks, we would give in at some point. "Mel, you can't do that to me." He whined. I just smirked and shrugged me shoulders as the elevator began to open. I walked out side about to call a cab when I seem out limo. "Uh shouldn't they have left?" I asked Jared, kind of creeped out. "No, I guess not." He said as he pulled me towards it. We got in and drove back to the place where the party would be held and start in a half hour. This was when we would have the father and daughter dances and everything else like that. I didn't know how I was going to keep my word tonight, I knew we would both drink maybe me not so much, but I knew he would try to get me to give in. If I didn't show him I meant business then he wouldn't take me serious at any time after this. I mentally smacked myself in the head as I thought of maybe giving in. I had no will or self-control and I know Jared knew just how to melt the little that I did.  
We arrived at the place.  
I was nervous once again, of course I had nothing to be nervous about. I was already married, I was already close to everyone there. I groaned as I thought of Wanda, I would have to explain myself any minute. We pulled up to the entrance and I got out after Jared. We walked in and got many congratulations , we kindly said thank you. I made my way to get us both a shot at the bar, I wasn't used to these manly shots but I knew Jared was and I wanted to show him I could live up to his expectations. I put it to my lips and we both swallowed it at the same time. I tried to not cough as it burned my throat and warmed my body. We walked around checking everything out when people started to pour in. There was the cake, there was food, there was drinks, and most of all there was Wanda. My stomach grumbled out of hunger, I knew I needed a cookie or something. I grabbed a brownie with mint icing as I walked over to the door with Jared. I grabbed some icing and put it on my finger. "Hey Jared." I said. He turned and I put the icing on his lips. "Your so funny. " he said, leaving the icing there. "I got it." I said as I kissed him, making sure to get all the icing off. The lips biting was needed, I didn't want him walking around with icing all on his lips. "Oh look at you two love birds." Wanda mocked. I could already feel my face start to fill up with a bright red color. "Shut up." I murmured. "Oh no ill be louder." She mocked again. I could feel my face get even redder as I hid it into Jared's side. I didn't want anyone to see my face. "Next time hit the end button before you start screaming." She said as her and Ian began to laugh. "We'll what can I say I'm that good." Jared said as he wrapped his arms around me. "I've heard louder." Ian said as he grabbed Wanda. I could feel a laugh rumble in my throat. "Guys can we not?" Wanda said as she tried to get her face back to a normal color. "You know O'Shea most girls can fake it pretty good." Jared said as he tightened his wrap around me, lightly using his fingers tips to rub my side. "Oh I heard, Mel's sounds like a pro at faking." Ian said with a grin. "Hey" I shot to him. It was great that we could have these talks and the boys would act all cocky. Secretly they had the funniest bromance I've ever seen. "We can finish this next time." Jared said as he spun me around to face our parents now walking towards us. "You two are something." His mother said as she pulled me into a hug. "I'm proud of you son." His father said as he hugged him. I could see a light start to glow on Jared's face, he was happy. He felt accomplished in life. Time passed and we cut the cake and all danced and now it was our time. I grabbed a couple more drinks, but mainly fruity ones that me and Wanda had while we all talked. Us four at a table, it went Ian and Wanda at one side and then me and Jared at the other. I felt like we were in high school all talking or something. Ian and Jared clearly had a good bit to drink maybe a little too much. Me and Wanda knew that too, of course we drank a little but not that much, we were still sober. They were well shit faced, pretty bad. I could feel Jared start to lean on me as me and Wanda continued our conversation about all the funny times we had together._ Like the one time we were out jogging in the marathon and it was a Halloween one so there were zombies lightly chasing us. The one time, one touched Wanda and she went to jump over this log she claimed she seen but she really just face planted a pile of mud. We finished that marathon with some nice pictures._ We laughed about that, and about the one time with the pizza guy. _Me and Wanda ordered pizza and we answered it together and the pizza guys must have had the hots for Wanda. "It's so hot." Wanda said as she grabbed the pizza as I was getting money out of my pocket. The pizza guy must have heard. "Your so hot." Because he started to wink at her. "You can call anytime." He said to her. "For pizza?" She questioned. I had to end the poor kids awkwardness, he was putting himself through hell. "Go on, get out." I said to him as I shut the door._ I laughed at the memory fading away. At this time Jared had moved his hand on my upper thigh. This little asshole thinks he's gonna get some just because he's drunk. I tipped my hand up to one of the servers and ordered a few more shots for him and Ian. I couldn't help but laugh at them. I have them the shots and when Jared threw his back his hand squeezed my thigh. I felt a jolt run through my body. A want. I shook it off. I could feel his hand slowly move itself further up my thigh. I tried to keep my conversation with Wanda going while all these crazy feelings came over me. "Lacey, I need you." Jared leaned over and whispered in my ear. I felt sick. I pushed him from me. Completely away from me actually. This little asshole, I mean I guess my hair might look like hers but hers is cheap. Was it wrong that I was used to it? It was mainly anger at this point. "I'm going to kill you." I growled at him. His face grew white. "Oh shit, I'm sorry." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes at him. I looked at the time, it was time to go. We had a flight to catch in the morning. "Hey guys it's getting late and everyone's pretty much gone, we should all go." I suggested and Wanda nodded. "Yeah let's go." She said standing up and waiting for Ian to get up. I waited for Jared but I didn't hold his hand like he tried. I hugged Wanda as she got into the cab, I knew I wouldn't see her in the morning because we had to leave. I told her to call me as soon as they got back to the states. I said goodbye to the very drunk Ian as me and Jared climbed into the cab. He pulled me under his arms and I pushed him away. "Melanie, I already said I was sorry it just slipped out." He slurred. "I seen her there Jared." I said as a single tear rolled down my left eye. "Yeah and I had her leave." He said as he tried to grab my hand. "I talked your mom, she said you told Lacey to come and you were gonna talk to her after wards." I said I wiped the tear from my eye. I felt pathetic crying, I knew I would always end up forgiving him. "Melanie I had my mom tell her to leave, I said I was sorry. What else do you want?" He asked, clearly getting annoyed. "God damn Jared, for you to tell me you love me,fuck." I yelled as a couple more tears began to cascade down my face. "I'm afraid to say it Melanie. I'm just going to get hurt." He yelled as I seen his face grow angry. "We'll stop, you act like I'm not scared I'm terrified. I've never felt anything like this before. And all you do is keep hurting me." I yelled. I felt his hand come up to my face and wipe the tears from my face. I looked up to meet his face. "I love you so much Mel." He said as he kissed my cheek bone.  
_AWH HOW CUTE HOLY TITS._  
_Well I hope you guys enjoyed this, the honey moon starts tomorrow wahoo!_


	31. Even The Nicest Angels Were Once Devils

_I am so happy I'm already on chapter 30, but with very little reviews. I want you guys that do review to know how thankful I am for it, it's motivation. I've been needing some of that lately, so please review. :) thank you all and keep reading!_  
Melanie's point of view.  
I could feel a sharp pain hit my heart as he said that. Something about it sounded forced, like he didn't really mean it. "Save it, you don't mean it." I said while turning my face away from his finger tips. I could hear him sigh in anger, but I was drowning in pain. It's not the fact that he said Lacey, it's that he hasn't shut her out of his life yet. She's always there when I turn around because he can't grow the balls to tell her to leave. So why am I trying so hard? Well I have deep feelings for this kid. I have grown to enjoy every second I can have with him and I try to not take them for granted. "So I finally tell you I love you and you say save it?" He said in a low growl. "Because you don't mean it." I said back to him, taking in the anger that spit in his throat. Did I hurt him when I said that? Did I actually fuck things up more, due to my doubt. "If I didn't mean it then why would I even try to be with you." He said back to me, I started to wish this ride would be over. "What's wrong with me?" Insecurities started to burst through my head the second I spit those words out of my mouth. Was I a bad person? "You're a bitch." He spit back, out of anger. I could feel anger tingle at my finger tips as they came in contact with Jared's face. "Fuck you." I yelled as I got out of the car, luckily we were at the hotel. I ran up to the room still hot from anger. I knew I couldn't see Wanda either, she would be asleep. I went into the room and changed into pajamas making sure to put my clothes back into the suite case that was ready for tomorrow. When I heard the door click I could feel the tension in the room become thicker. I kept my eyes on the ground as he walked into the room, changing in front of me. I didn't even care to look at him, I was mad. I was stressed out about tomorrow, pissed off by Jared, and starting to get annoyed with this suit case zipper. He was sitting on the bed when I grabbed a blanket and started to walk towards the couch. "Stop being a kid, come here." He said as I laid down on the couch. It was uncomfortable and I knew my neck would ache, which didn't call for a good air plane ride. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would want to be around a bitch." I mocked him as I sat up and stared at him. He was shirtless and his face clearly showed frustration. "It slipped out, stop acting like this." He said as he began to stand up. "Stop telling me what I can and can not do. You don't own me." I said to him, exhaustion was starting to knock at my nerves. "We'll technically I do, your my wife." He said as he walked closer to me. "Not by choice." I shot to him. "Okay, that's fair." He said as I felt his arms enclose around me and pick me up. Thank god I was tired, other than that I would have started to yell at him. He laid me on the bed and laid beside me when I moved all the way to the edge, nearly falling off. I could hear him sigh and throw his arms around me and pull me to him. "Don't be a kid." He whispered in my ear. I lightly took my elbow and touched his side, I felt a slight groan. Guilt set in, when I felt him move away a little. I turned to face him, he was a little further away. "I'm sorry." I said as lifted my hands to his side, where I hit him. Instead on answering with words he wrapped his body around mine and began to kiss the back of my neck as he rubbed my arm to put me asleep. Moments like these gave me hope but we still had many more bad ones ahead of us.  
_The next morning_  
My alarm clock was beeping,it was 3:30 in the morning. I groaned as my body wanted to reject the wake up. I sat up, and started to shake Jared. "Come on, Jared we have to to get up." I said I shook him. No response. I started to shake him a little harder. He just groaned. I rolled my eyes at his small attempt to even wake up. I had to choose my choice, my last resort. I leaned over his sleeping body and kissed him. I didn't think it would work at first, until I felt a pair of arms pull me under him. He started to deepen the kiss, this kids ready even at 3:30 in the damn morning. Note to self; Jared is ready at anytime. That could come in handy. "We have to get up Jared, come on." I said as I pulled away from him. His eyes flickered open to look at me, they were a little blood-shot. The poor kid would probably have a hell of a headache. "Come on Jared, please get up." I begged as I kissed him again. He groaned and began to stir as I stood up. I began to peel my clothes off kind of in a state of sleep still, not paying attention. "I could get use to this little show." Jared's voice boomed loud and clear in my ear. "Oh Jared only for you." I joked as I grabbed a simple dress. It was black and tight against my body, but in all reality it was so comfortable. Jared stood up as he began to peel his shirt off. I guess I turned my head in the right moment because he was fixing his hair and his shirt was off. I was in a daze for a slight moment as he grabbed a pair of jeans to put on. "Babe, you don't have to just stare its all yours." He said obviously catching my stare. I could feel my cheeks begin to redden. I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair up into a high bun. I was looking into the mirror when I felt a pair of hands touch my hips from behind. I turned and kissed him quickly before I went and brushed my teeth. Jared quickly came in and brushed his teeth and occasionally tickled my side. We were both done and walked out of bathroom. It was 4, and we had to leave quickly. "Jared we have to leave." I said. "I know babe, you ready?" He said as he grabbed our suit cases and started for the door. I tried to grab his light ones and he grabbed my heavy ones. I smiled at him as we got into the car. We would quickly be at the airport, so I let my body relax. "I'm so tired." I said as I leaned against Jared. He grabbed my hair and set it under his chest as he kissed my head. Something was different today, and even I could sense it. We got there and walked into the line, not even sharing a word. We went into security line, not even looking at each other. What changed so fast? Thank god the plane was boarding, because I didn't really feel like waiting for the plane awkwardly. I was cursing at myself in my head. As soon as we got into coach we sat there quite until the plane took off. "Okay what's the deal?" He said as he looked at me. "What do you mean?" I asked. Fearing the conversation that could soon be surfacing. "We haven't talked since this morning." He said while looking at me. "I don't know I'm just tired I guess." I said while I tried to avoid his gaze. "No you're not." He said while grabbing my hand. Pain came like poison in my mouth, it made me spit up words. "Where do we stand?" The words came out like vomit. His face showed disbelief. "You know where we stand, why do you even have to ask?" He said with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I just don't know I just want to know how you feel and no bullshit." I said, regretting every word that was pouring out of my mouth. "Honestly? I'm crazy about every little thing you do. I love it when you yell at me and then we make up. And it's not even like you come crawling to me, I come crawling to you. I have never felt this way before, mainly because your different. You say it how it is, you hit me, which is a weird turn on but I never want it to stop. I want life to be crazy like this every day with you." He said and I could feel tears fog my eyes. I felt like a complete idiot for doubting how he felt.  
With Wanda and Ian.  
We were on our way back to New York in the air plane and everything was going great. Well that was until it happened. Ian was sleeping beside me, he left our phone lay gently in between in us. His vibrated with a text message. It was a girl. My curiosity was getting the best of me. I clicked open. **"I know babe, just end it with her."** My eyes didn't believe it at first. They didn't want to, it was gut wrenching. I felt sick, I stood up and ran to the bathroom. I couldn't tell if my lunch was bad or the tears were making me sick. My nerves felt like they were going into shock as my weeping became louder. I felt my chest close in as I controlled my sobs to go sit back down by Ian. He was up by now. "Wanda, what's wrong?" He said as he put his hand to my face to wipe my tears. "The second we get off of this plane your going back to your house and I never want to see your face again. We're done." I yelled as I turned my face to the window as the heart breaking memories pinched my heart. I couldn't help but wonder how Melanie was doing.  
_Awh poor Wanda, Ian of all people? Really?! Now guys remember reviews fuel the chapters. So please just tell me how you think it's going._


	32. Sweet Lips Speak Kind Words

You guys are the sweetest little things ever, and I just love you all! Every single word you guys put in a review mends my cold little heart. I must say this story is the funnest thing I have ever wrote. Its so unpredictable to you all. I do want to write more Host stories, so don't you ever worry that your going to run out of Jared and Melanie fluff and Wanda and Ian's cuteness. I already have the ideas in my head, and Im going to have you guys vote soon. Now for the honey moon, and Ians little fuck up. Is anyone uncomfortable with me swearing? Im sorry. I have a potty mouth and swearing makes things funnier. Well here we go. Btw, I almost cried reading the reviews thank you all. If I made a video on my you tube of the ideas of the next story would you all watch them like a trailer? Oh shit, im off track. I would like you all to know that I am listening to the Parachute Pandora channel, so yes, this will be filled with fluff and heartbreak.

Melanie's Point Of View

I felt sun beam on my eyes, it was warm and enchanting. I stirred in my seat a little bit, my rib cage felt uncomfortable, I must have fallen asleep against Jared. He was still sleeping, in a deep sleep. I called the flight attendant over, it had to be atleast 5 in the afternoon. We left around 5 this morning, so we should be arriving some time soon. I smiled to myself as I looked over at my husband. He was gorgeous, his personality was gentle. Yet, he had a rough side to him. I got a glass of water for myself and sipped it at Jared stirred beside me. "Mel?" He said as he opened his eyes slowly, and peacefully. "Yeah?" I asked him as I moved my face closer to him. "I should be a better husband to you. I should praise you, and thank god your still here. I mean you have to be, but you actually have the feelings. Your actually trying your best, and I keep screwing up. Why? How? Do you deal with that? I'm not sure if you're a dream or if I did something right for once." He confessed. I could feel tears well up in my eyes, did he really just say all of that, because of one little fight. I felt my face freeze, who could deny these butterflies. "Because I know your good moments are the best moments I will ever witness in my life. I know that no matter what I say to you, your going to be beside me every night. Even if we fight, you drag me to bed. Even if I yell I hate you, your still there. Your too perfect to let go, and I don't have a choice. Even if I did, I don't think I could now. I have deep feelings for you Jared." I said as his hand raised up to the back of my neck and our faces were touching each other. We were cheek to cheek, telling each other our feelings. Its easy to say that I wouldn't trade this moment for anything, not even the past. Jared was my future, and hopefully I was his. "If I told you right, right her, that I loved you what would you say?" He whispered into my ear. "I would tell you that you are crazy and that I loved you too." I said as let the light of the love flow through my body to his, it was a glow that even the darkest nights couldn't cover. I've never felt something this strong in my whole life, something so breathtaking that it made you afraid to live without it. Something so positive that it could warm the coldest persons heart. I let the moment take me in, as his lips met mine. It wasn't a lustful kiss, it was a filled with love and serenity. It was peaceful, nothing could replace this moment. "We will be landing soon" I heard the flight attendant announce over the loud speaker. I felt relieved to get off of this plane, happy and not upset.

With Wanda And Ian.

"What is your deal?" I heard Ian say, as I turned my body away from him. Was he serious? He just completely fucked me over and he's asking me what my deal is. " So, who is she? Did you think I was stupid? Do you think I am a child?" I spit at him with anger hissing through my voice. I could see guilt cover his face like a veil. "Wanda, I, You weren't meant to see that." He tried to spit at me. "So you were going to keep leading me on until I found out? Oh, keep explaining. You just keep fucking up." I said as shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't sure if this was anger or hurt taking over but I do know it was a hell of a feeling. It made me sick, I could feel my lunch start to turn. I swallowed hard as I shut my eyes. "Wanda, just listen to me." He tried to beg. I wasn't going to hear his useless words. "Stop, please. I have had enough, I told you we were over. You shouldn't have done that. Mistake or not, its wrong. How could I ever trust you again?" I said as I put my head against the window. I didn't even want to talk to him at this point. I really just wanted to talk to Melanie, she was the best in these situations. I could feel tears try to fall, but I swallowed them down. My body was numb, it felt like glass. Glass that has just been broken, I just wanted to lie down and let the broken pieces show.

With Melanie And Jared

We were walking off of the plane hand in hand, like two adults in love. My journey with him was starting now. I thought about what his mother had said. An idea glowed in my head as I looked at the man beside me. His features so bold, and strong like his personality. Everything about him lured me in, like I was desperate for him. He was my sun and I was his moon. I looked down at my hand, the one that had the ring on it. I couldn't help but smile at it. I actually meant something to him. I never actually thought I was capable of loving some one this much, to the point where my bones ached to be against his. I squeezed his hand, and to that he kissed my hand. We were almost to our bags, it was warm out. I could feel my body warm up, not in a too hot way though. My body was in balance, it was relaxed. We got to our bags and Jared grabbed them with my help. We walked outside to see an SUV parked out front. Was it waiting for us? The driver stepped out and sure enough it was, I'm pretty sure I haven't driven in at least 2 months. I groaned as we got in, would it be another hotel? "So where are we staying?" I asked Jared, not wanting to hear what he would most likely say. "A beach house." He said while wrapping his arm around me. I smiled to him. "Jared, get your seatbelt on. What would happen if we got hurt?" I scolded him. "I guess I would die with you in my arms, and I don't think I would want it any other way." He said as he kissed the top of my head. I smiled, at him. "Your sweet, but get your seatbelt on." I said as I moved to the seatbelt and slid it on. I could see Jared slightly frown at me and I stuck my tongue out. I guess I held it out too long because the next thing I knew, it was in Jared's mouth. I laughed at his fast move. I couldn't help but remember what I told him as I pulled away. "Remember, not the whole honeymoon." I said, as observed his face. "That's fine, I wont make you do anything you don't want too. Unless you ask." He said with a cocky grin. He was clearly planning something in his head, that would be meant to make me regret my choice, but in the end it usually back fired on him. "Okay, whatever you say." I said as my face painted a grin. It was 6:30-7 pm which means it would be pointless to go anywhere tonight. We arrived at the beach house that his parents owned, he never told me they had one. I stepped inside and was astonished, it was just like their house. "So what are our plans for tonight?" I asked as I set the bags down. "Well my parents had the house keepers fill up the fridge and everything so you got get a shower and Ill cook dinner." He said to me while we walked into the kitchen. "Okay that's fine." I said as a scheme brewed In my head. I walked upstairs with the suitcase that was filled with lingerie, I was pretty rude. I showered and sure enough I slipped on my outfit. This one had simple black lacey hipster shorts and a black see through short sleeved lace top. I wore a black bra under it, I looked in the mirror as I pulled my hair into a pony tail. I walked downstairs to see a Jared turned at the stove cooking, it smelt delicious. I must say this outfit kept me from over heating. I sat in silence on the chair as he kept cooking. I could tell he was getting hot, because he ripped his shirt off. When he turned to set it on the island, I was sitting on the counter. "Mel, that's not fair." He frowned. "What? Its very hot here, and I didn't want to get all sweaty after my shower." I said, with a cocky grin. I jumped down on the floor and walked over to him. I felt bad for him, he was sweating. I walked over to the sink and grabbed a washcloth and got it wet and cold and walked over to him and touched it against his chest to cool him down. My eyes met his, and I knew something about this all felt right.

With Wanda And Ian

The plane ride was over, and it was time to let go of the past. To let go of what happened in France, to get back to my normal life. I stood up and got off the plane by myself, feeling lonelier than ever. The luggage line was held up, so Ian was right behind me. I grabbed mine and headed out side, I could feel tears threaten to spill onto my face. I tried to shake the thoughts and the hurt. This was miserable, who could live like this? Who would ever volunteer to feel this? "Wanda, wait." I heard Ian yell. I picked my pace up, as I seen a taxi. I turned to see him running towards me, sadly he got to me before I could leave. "Wanda, Im so sorry, come with me." He begged. "I told you its over, you messed up. Maybe this was all just a fling that was meant to never happen because at this point I don't see a future for us, goodbye Ian." I said as I rolled the window up and drove away from him. I could feel a weight on my chest as my sobs began to deepen when I looked back and seen him still standing there. He should have known. Pain comes in may different ways.

This Chapter, Like How Intense. MY GOD.

Well I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, you guys are freaking angels!

Love you guys, stay tuned!


	33. People Dont Change, Little Wanda

**_My other fan fiction is up, it's called wicked games, it is a host story so please go give it a try. It is Melanie an Jared but I promise I won't leave out Wanda and Ian, or Kyle and sunny. It is different, it takes place in the caves. But don't you worry! There's drama._**  
**_If you want to see the trailer go ahead and go to my youtube channel, I will post like sneak peeks there and stuff. (xsweetcravingsx) without the parentheses! I love arranged marriage so I will be writing two stories and updating them both alot! Here we go!_**  
**_Melanie's point of view;_**  
I'm not sure why my hormones were going crazy, I shouldn't be crying right now. I should be enjoying this dinner.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Jared asked while wiping away the tear that was running down my cheek. I knew if I told him he would laugh, but if I didn't then I wouldn't ever know the truth.  
"Do you love me because you have to?" I managed to get out, and the words came out like vomit. Fast and everywhere all at once, I couldn't control them. A flash of pain swept across his face, betrayal.  
"Are you kidding me? I choose to love you. I choose to deal with you, I choose every choice I make in life. I don't make myself love you, my body has just grown to it. Trust me I wouldn't put up with our little games if I didn't." He said, anger kind of flushing through his tone.  
"I was just wondering. I mean I feel like your trapped with me." I said, feeling guilty that I even thought what I did.  
"Why would you wonder that! Because of Ian and Wanda?" He said while rolling his eyes.  
Maybe. Did I really just second guess my love life because Wanda and her boyfriend didn't work out.  
"I mean maybe, alright yes." I admitted. I could see a smile a rise on his face.  
"Mel, your not like all the other girls I've been with. Your like trail mix, sweet and salty all in one, and I love it. You would throw a lamp at me in a heartbeat but an hour later come and lay with me. And I love how its a game every day, it doesn't get boring, it never could." He said as he grabbed my hand and wrapped our fingers together.  
**_With Wanda;_**  
**_Page break;_**  
I woke up the next day with a pounding headache. I groaned as I realized I had work in a good 2 hours. I work for a law firm, me and Melanie were going to work there together, but you know shit changes. I got up and grabbed an Advil and washed it down. I jumped in the shower to make myself feel a little better. I couldn't help but get drowned in my thoughts as the water trickled down my back. I stepped out to get away from painful memories. I quickly got dressed and did my hair, I needed a coffee on the way to work. I sighed as I walked into the local Starbucks, I was about to walk into line when I seem him. He was right there, flesh and bone. Part of me wanted to run up to him and hug him but part of me wanted to run the other way. I sighed as I walked into line, when I turned I bumped into someone that looked just like him. Strangely it wasnt. "I'm sorry?" I murmured. "Hey it's okay don't worry about. It was my fault anyways." He laughed. "No it wasn't it was mine." Just when I said that Ian turned to us and his face turned white. It was no doubt that this was Ian's brother, but did he really think I would be that childish to go for his brother? I shook my head as I grabbed my drink, I was about to walk out when I felt a hand grab my arm.  
"Wanda please, let me explain." I sighed, it was Ian. I rolled my eyes, but part of me wanted to hear.  
"Fine, you have until I get to my job, which is five minutes." I said while walking out of the door.  
"I led her on, on accident and I told her I was dating you and that's why she said that. I have these feelings for you that I can forget and my life has been hell and I just want a second chance." He said in a mouthful, I told him he had five minutes, not five seconds. My brain was in over load, but who can get hurt by a second chance? I was already fucked up from it.  
"Fine you get a second chance." I said to him, he had 2 minutes left.  
"I'll pick you up tonight at 5." He said as he nodded and walked away smiling.  
I rolled my eyes, I hope he doesn't think I'm going to be as stupid as the last time.  
**_Page break;_**  
**_With Melanie and Jared_**  
We just got back from dinner, and I was regretting being so questioning. Jared always tries everything to make me happy. It was getting dark out, the sun was setting. "Hey Mel, I have a surprise." He said as we walked into the house.  
"Yeah?" I asked while smiling.  
"Come with me." He said, dragging me out of the door without letting me get shoes on.  
We had a house on the beach, so we literally just had to walk the door and we were right there.  
We were walking down to the beach, it was warm out. Even if the sun was kissing the earth goodbye, it still shared its warmth with us. We were along the water when Jared picked me. He kissed me, and then pushed me into the water. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Your coming in here now." I said as I stood up and looked down at my white dress. I could see Jared snicker under his breath.  
"Oh your funny Jared, come on." I said while pointing to the water.  
He just shook his head while he laughed.  
"I mean fine I guess I'll just have to chill in here alone wearing a see through dress?" I said while I turned and walked a little deeper into the water. It wasn't a whole three seconds before I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I could feel him kissing my neck. We were facing the sunset, this was all so perfect. Chills shivered down my spine as he began to kiss up by my jaw. I turned to face him.  
"You know it sucks we made that little bet on who would take longer to cave, because I always heard it was fun in the water." I said while twirling his hair in my fingers.  
I could see his eyebrows furrow together. He was having thoughts in his head, Jared hates to lose.  
"Yeah it sucks, damn bet." He said, while swallowing down his desires.  
"You know all you have to do is ask." I said while pulling him out of the water and towards the house.  
"You mean, you have to ask." He said while we reached the front steps.  
"You mean like this? Jared I need you will you?" I cut myself off, to hear him swallow hard. I knew that he knew I was playing with him.  
"You have to ask." He said while kissing me. I pinned him against the door.  
"I'm not saying a word." I joked as I ducked under his arm and walked into the house. I could hear him sigh, this was all too fun.

**{{"You're in my veins, you fuck."-Kate Moss}}**

**Let me hear it, that was a bad chapter.**  
**Come on, it was short and just ugh!**

**But the reviews are flawless, and it literally just makes me fall in love with writing fan fictions.**

**Oh god please make a second book, Stephanie Meyers.**


	34. Tiny Bets and Burning Desires

**_My other fan fiction is up, it's called wicked games, it is a host story so please go give it a try. It is Melanie an Jared but I promise I won't leave out Wanda and Ian, or Kyle and sunny. It is different, it takes place in the caves. But don't you worry! There's drama._**  
**_If you want to see the trailer go ahead and go to my youtube channel, I will post like sneak peeks there and stuff. (xsweetcravingsx) without the parentheses! I love arranged marriage so I will be writing two stories and updating them both alot! Here we go!_**  
**_Melanie's point of view;_**  
I'm not sure why my hormones were going crazy, I shouldn't be crying right now. I should be enjoying this dinner.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Jared asked while wiping away the tear that was running down my cheek. I knew if I told him he would laugh, but if I didn't then I wouldn't ever know the truth.  
"Do you love me because you have to?" I managed to get out, and the words came out like vomit. Fast and everywhere all at once, I couldn't control them. A flash of pain swept across his face, betrayal.  
"Are you kidding me? I choose to love you. I choose to deal with you, I choose every choice I make in life. I don't make myself love you, my body has just grown to it. Trust me I wouldn't put up with our little games if I didn't." He said, anger kind of flushing through his tone.  
"I was just wondering. I mean I feel like your trapped with me." I said, feeling guilty that I even thought what I did.  
"Why would you wonder that! Because of Ian and Wanda?" He said while rolling his eyes.  
Maybe. Did I really just second guess my love life because Wanda and her boyfriend didn't work out.  
"I mean maybe, alright yes." I admitted. I could see a smile a rise on his face.  
"Mel, your not like all the other girls I've been with. Your like trail mix, sweet and salty all in one, and I love it. You would throw a lamp at me in a heartbeat but an hour later come and lay with me. And I love how its a game every day, it doesn't get boring, it never could." He said as he grabbed my hand and wrapped our fingers together.  
**_With Wanda;_**  
**_Page break;_**  
I woke up the next day with a pounding headache. I groaned as I realized I had work in a good 2 hours. I work for a law firm, me and Melanie were going to work there together, but you know shit changes. I got up and grabbed an Advil and washed it down. I jumped in the shower to make myself feel a little better. I couldn't help but get drowned in my thoughts as the water trickled down my back. I stepped out to get away from painful memories. I quickly got dressed and did my hair, I needed a coffee on the way to work. I sighed as I walked into the local Starbucks, I was about to walk into line when I seem him. He was right there, flesh and bone. Part of me wanted to run up to him and hug him but part of me wanted to run the other way. I sighed as I walked into line, when I turned I bumped into someone that looked just like him. Strangely it wasnt. "I'm sorry?" I murmured. "Hey it's okay don't worry about. It was my fault anyways." He laughed. "No it wasn't it was mine." Just when I said that Ian turned to us and his face turned white. It was no doubt that this was Ian's brother, but did he really think I would be that childish to go for his brother? I shook my head as I grabbed my drink, I was about to walk out when I felt a hand grab my arm.  
"Wanda please, let me explain." I sighed, it was Ian. I rolled my eyes, but part of me wanted to hear.  
"Fine, you have until I get to my job, which is five minutes." I said while walking out of the door.  
"I led her on, on accident and I told her I was dating you and that's why she said that. I have these feelings for you that I can forget and my life has been hell and I just want a second chance." He said in a mouthful, I told him he had five minutes, not five seconds. My brain was in over load, but who can get hurt by a second chance? I was already fucked up from it.  
"Fine you get a second chance." I said to him, he had 2 minutes left.  
"I'll pick you up tonight at 5." He said as he nodded and walked away smiling.  
I rolled my eyes, I hope he doesn't think I'm going to be as stupid as the last time.  
**_Page break;_**  
**_With Melanie and Jared_**  
We just got back from dinner, and I was regretting being so questioning. Jared always tries everything to make me happy. It was getting dark out, the sun was setting. "Hey Mel, I have a surprise." He said as we walked into the house.  
"Yeah?" I asked while smiling.  
"Come with me." He said, dragging me out of the door without letting me get shoes on.  
We had a house on the beach, so we literally just had to walk the door and we were right there.  
We were walking down to the beach, it was warm out. Even if the sun was kissing the earth goodbye, it still shared its warmth with us. We were along the water when Jared picked me. He kissed me, and then pushed me into the water. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Your coming in here now." I said as I stood up and looked down at my white dress. I could see Jared snicker under his breath.  
"Oh your funny Jared, come on." I said while pointing to the water.  
He just shook his head while he laughed.  
"I mean fine I guess I'll just have to chill in here alone wearing a see through dress?" I said while I turned and walked a little deeper into the water. It wasn't a whole three seconds before I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I could feel him kissing my neck. We were facing the sunset, this was all so perfect. Chills shivered down my spine as he began to kiss up by my jaw. I turned to face him.  
"You know it sucks we made that little bet on who would take longer to cave, because I always heard it was fun in the water." I said while twirling his hair in my fingers.  
I could see his eyebrows furrow together. He was having thoughts in his head, Jared hates to lose.  
"Yeah it sucks, damn bet." He said, while swallowing down his desires.  
"You know all you have to do is ask." I said while pulling him out of the water and towards the house.  
"You mean, you have to ask." He said while we reached the front steps.  
"You mean like this? Jared I need you will you?" I cut myself off, to hear him swallow hard. I knew that he knew I was playing with him.  
"You have to ask." He said while kissing me. I pinned him against the door.  
"I'm not saying a word." I joked as I ducked under his arm and walked into the house. I could hear him sigh, this was all too fun.

**{{"You're in my veins, you fuck."-Kate Moss}}**

**Let me hear it, that was a bad chapter.**  
**Come on, it was short and just ugh!**

**But the reviews are flawless, and it literally just makes me fall in love with writing fan fictions.**

**Oh god please make a second book, Stephanie Meyers.**


	35. Dont Give In To Guilt

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME AND THESE SHORT CHAPTERS.

So I hear a lot of good feedback from the story and I'm glad that it has grown on everyone as much as it has on me! In like 6 chapters this story will have 40 chapters?! Oh my gosh! This is such a big achievement and I'm not even sure where I see this ending.  
Wanda's point of view;  
I went into work and sat in my office. Clearly frustrated and confused about today's work. I was trying to relax and look at the work I needed to get done today when someone knocked on my door.  
"Hello,Wanda" I heard a co-worker that I worked with say.  
"Yeah come in!" I said as I pulled out a thick bunch of papers.  
She walked in with a big thing of roses.  
"Woah,Wanda, who are these from?" She said while setting them on my desk. I knew they were from Ian, and I knew he was sucking up to me for what he's done. I rolled my eyes, I really hope he doesn't think that they little things will equal up. I'm sure that his explanation was fine, but why would he even try to lead her on? I shook the thought as I groaned and looked at my phone. I wonder what Melanie is doing right now. Is she having a good time with Jared? Most likely, they were probably getting it on everyday. I scoffed, she was lucky. She maybe not know it but she was. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy towards my best friend. I sighed as I grabbed a pen and began to do my days work.  
With melanie  
"Ugh Mel, Christ." He said while running after me and picking me up by my waist. I couldn't help but laugh as he tickled my waist.  
"You thought I was giving in." I gasped while I laughed clutching my sides.  
"Why can't you?" He said while getting dangerously close to my face.  
"Began I always win." I said as I kissed his cheek.  
I could feel him sigh against my lips, I knew it was upsetting him. I could easily just give in and let his desires roam over my body. I sighed, slightly feeling bad for about what I was doing to Jared. I was teasing him, like a cruel person.  
With Wanda  
Page break;  
I sighed as I got ready for this dinner date. I didn't know where things would go and I'm not even sure where I wanted then too. I was going to go by my gut Instinct. I threw on a dress and some heels as I braided my hair. I didn't need to make myself look perfect, I didn't care too. I looked at my phone, I would be late if I didn't leave now. I sighed and walked outside to grab a taxi. I couldn't keep my thoughts together in one place, it was impossible. I was here and then I was there and now I was getting a head ache. I groaned as I seem that I was right outside of my destination. I paid the driver and got out, it was time to face my problems. I took a deep breath as I walked up the stairs and Into the restaurant to see Ian, waiting there. I walked over and sat in front of him. I was extremely nervous, by I had a good poker face on. I didn't need him to know my emotions, right know that was under locks and keeps. He had clearly messed up and he wasnt going to get away with it at the snap of a finger.  
With Melanie and Jared;  
Jared's point of view.  
I couldn't help but stare at every little thing she did. She did it so easily, and flawlessly. She was so gentle, but I knew to stay out of her way when she was angry. Something about being around her made me feel at ease, made me feel comfortable. I never thought that a marriage that we didn't choose would work out so easily. I knew me and her had this little bet going on, but she made me go weak at the knees. Like I was a dog an she was my trainer, was that a bad thing? Was it wrong to obey the women that you love? I mean my father always had obeyed my mother and they really got along great. You could see the flames in their eyes, like the flames I could see in Melanie's eyes. I hope that my eyes showed the same fire in them, because I knew she was my burning desire. My soul ached for her. At night when she laid beside me, I made sure to keep her against my body. The weather didn't matter, I needed to feel her touch. Of course I could never admit these feelings to anyone else. These kind of things were frowned upon. I could feel her lips dance along my cheek, I couldn't help but smile. She was so caring, but cold at the time. Not to me though, we were warm to each other. I hugged her, taking in her warm vanilla smell. She wore this lotion that could drive a man crazy as soon as he smelled it, it drove me crazy. If I wasn't so competitive I could have easily given it. This was frustrating, and I knew I couldn't keep my thoughts together much longer.  
"Mel,please, I can't hold this off anymore." I said as I grabbed her and kissed her velvet lips.  
"I thought you would never budge." She laughed and we finished our night. I loved unpredictable nights like these, I didn't care if I lost a bet. It was worth getting the girl and losing some pride. I was about to make us dinner, until she got up and began to cook.  
"Mel, you don't have to cook. I can do it." I offered.  
"I want to. I know how much you like steak and stuff and I can sometimes cook." She joked, a smile warming her lips. God, there was something about her. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I kept trying.  
With Wanda and Ian  
"So how were the flowers?" He said.  
"Nice." I said, while trying to fake a smile.  
"Wanda I really am sorry, I'm such a screw up. I don't blame you for leaving me today and never talking to me again." He said, with pleading eyes. Obviously that was not what he wanted. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, I mean I guess I could accept his apology. Had I been stubborn in vein? No this was not my fault, but I felt like it was.  
"It's fine." I said, his eye began to flicker with light once again. Hope began to fill his soul, I knew this was what he wanted. Was this truly what I wanted though? No. Not at all.  
Awh Wanda's having a hard time while Mel is having a joy ride in paradise. Literally a joy ride ;) sorry I had to add a dirty joke.


	36. Why Not Move On?

So I was trying to fall asleep, but I can't so I figured I would write a chapter for this and for wicked love. I love that story so much but it doesn't get any feed back, and it's like hurtful cause I want people to see my idea. Oh god this chapter is gonna be a tornado. Now remember everyone, if you go on youtube and watch my videos, I'll will send you a present. Just kidding, but I will update chapters like all the time and numerous ones. xsweetcravingsx  
Enjoy this chapter!  
Melanie's point of view.  
We ate that night and I rested my body against his. I needed to feel his heart beat under my cheek, I needed to hear my favorite melody, his breathing. He looked asleep, but my thoughts kept me up. How could we go from hating each other this this? We were so rude to each other. The memory of when he told me he could never love me surface, but I slid it back into the crevice of my heart. I looked up to see my sleeping Jared, the way his face relaxed. We're so young and we have forever together. As much as I loved this honey moon, I wanted to go home. I wanted us to actually be in our house together, would it bring back bad memories? I thought of the first time I slept beside him because of the storm and the next day I yelled because we were cuddling. Now look at us, connected as one. He was my prince. The man that I needed to make myself feel good. I took my hand, as the moons glow radiated through the window and on to his bare chest, and gently touched his face. I stoked from his cheek down to his bare chest, I was shocked when I felt his hand lightly grab mine. He turned to face me, his eyes soft like a field of wheat. His face was very kind looking, it looked loving and relaxing.  
"Mel,baby, go to sleep." He said as he kissed my hand. It pained me to know that we cared about each other this much already, can you love someone so much that it hurts.  
"I can't, I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking of life with you." I said as I touched his face one again. I could see his warm eyes open once again, but they had a fire in them. His body radiated heat as he pulled my closer to him. My body was in ecstasy,my mind was filled with bliss. Just touching him drove me crazy, and the desire that burned in his eyes made my heart flutter.  
"Stop thinking, you have all your life to live it. Just me and you,baby,just me and you." He said as he kissed the top of my head. What had changed his mind about loving me? Did we really start to grow on each other this much that our hearts and souls belonged together. I knew this was it for me, thank god I didn't spend all the time in the world looking for him.  
I drifted off to sleep from the sound of his breathing. I counted each breath before my eyes closed, this was relaxing. He never let go of his grip on me, and I honestly didn't care. It was relaxing, honestly it's the only way I can fall asleep.  
I woke up in a cold sweat, Jared's hand held me in tightly. I quickly and carefully removed them from my body, trying not to wake up. I ran to the bathroom as my late night made itself present. At least I made it here in time. I couldn't help but feel my bones ache, I was tired today. Maybe, we didn't cook the food long enough. I shook the thought as I rinsed my mouth out and one again climbed into bed and clung to my love. Maybe I was coming down with the flu, that would be the only logical reason.  
With Ian and Wanda  
"Wanda you forgive me?" He said as his dim eyes lit up.  
"I guess. But that doesn't mean we are together." I said as I grabbed my drink and took a sip, my throat had grown dry. I wasn't sure why I felt like this, but I felt no remorse for not wanting to be with him at the moment. The wound was still fresh, and now the salt was stinging my thoughts.  
"I thought we would be fine." He groaned, clearly upset that I didn't come running back to him on my hand and knees.  
"No. I forgave you but that doesn't mean I want to be with you right now. It means I need time and we can be friends. You can either wait or you can leave, I really don't care about what the choice is. I need time to myself, and need to learn to respect that." I sternly told him as his face grew into a frown. I may look young and tiny, but my heart was an anchor. If someone messed with it, it was stubborn and wouldn't move. Thank god my head causally agreed with my heart,there was no inner war, only inner agreement. I couldn't help but be relived over the fact that I could finally call my own shots, and it was my turn to decide where this would go. I wasn't a naive little girl who ran around letting everyone hurt her.  
We finished dinner and I made my way back to my apartment. I wasn't lonely, I was happy. I changed into sweat pants when my boss called me.  
"Wanda,dear?" She echoed in my phone. I'm not sure why she had to call me.  
"Yea, how can I help you?" I asked her nicely, she really was a great boss.  
"Have you thought about the job offer? I need an answer." She said. My thoughts all boomed in my head. Do I really want to move to California, away from Melanie and everyone for a job? Although this would hardly be passed up and I would be making more there than I ever would here.  
"Could I have a couple more days." I pleaded. I could have easily rejected it, but it needed to be thought over. There were pros and cons, but right now some out weighed the others. The only person keeping me and here was Melanie, and now was married. My boss happily agreed and I hung up my phone. I rested my head as I began to think about my future.  
With Melanie and Jared.  
I woke up once again, and moved his hand. I hated waking up in a cold sweat, it was a disaster. I hate throwing up, sadly when I ran this time I heard him run after me. I began to throw up as he grabbed my hair for me and patted my back. I'm not sure why I kept getting sick. When I was done I flushed and rinsed my mouth out.  
"Mel,are you okay?" He asked me. His face obviously showed concern. Sadly I didn't even know what was wrong with me.  
"I hope, I just don't feel we'll, and I've been wanting to go back home." I cried as I pulled myself Into his body. He began to rub my back. Maybe I was just home sick and missed everyone.

Now I know, everyone's going to be like are you going to make her pregnant. And all of that, but the trick is, you guys don't know what I'm doing. :)  
So this chapter had a lot more feelings like my old ones used to, I figured they were better this way.  
Reviews make the chapters come faster!


	37. Mels Getting Sick

**So I thought the last chapter was good, I write better at night! My emotions come out more,thanks for the reviews though my story wouldn't be here if wasn't for you. So I give a big thanks to you all. :)**  
**Melanie's point of view;**  
I clung to my thoughts as I laid down on the couch, I still did not feel well at all. My belly was still angry at me for some unknown reason, I felt bad for the misery I caused it. It was obviously giving me pay back, and I knew it. Jared laid beside me and gentle began to stroke my side. I couldn't help but thank god over the fact that this couch was big enough for the both of us, and fit our frame comfortably. My body was as close as it could get to his, his breathing was warm against my neck. Like the fire that flamed our love.  
"Mel, I just want you too feel better." He said as he tried to comfort me. I knew my body could fight any kind of flu off within a matter of days.  
"I just want to feel better, I feel like death." I cried as closed my eyes, trying to make myself relax. It was dark and rainy out today, I'm not even sure how it rained here or even looked this gloomy. I was just happy that we weren't missing out on a nice beautiful day, this was a good day for relaxing.  
"If you don't feel better by tomorrow, were going back home and your going to the doctors." He demanded as he kissed my cheek. Did he really care about me this much? It was a sweet thought, to be this relaxed and cared about.  
"I don't want to ruin this for you." I groaned as I looked up at him. I really didn't want to ruin this for him, I would feel horrible. I knew he would demand that it wouldn't even make him feel a little upset.  
**Pagebreak;**  
I had fallen asleep for a nap, against Jared's flame filled touch. I woke up slowly as I smelt food being cooked, my stomach twisted as I ran for the bathroom. I could hear him come after me, holding my hair back once again. My body felt like it had been dragged to hell and beaten. I rinsed my mouth and let him pull me in for an embrace that I wished would last a life time. I let my fall into his as he picked me up and carried me back to couch, him sitting down first so he could cradle me. I could feel the warmth of his body gently caress my soul.  
"Mel, I just want you too feel better. We're going back tomorrow and that is that." He said while he kissed the top of my head. I could feel my body react to his as if it yearned for him. I put my arms around his neck and let my ear lay against his heart beat. Hearing the hum of every word he delicately spoke.  
"I'll be fine, I promise. It's just a little flu, don't worry about me." I tried to convince him that everything would be fine. I hoped that it really would be, I hated being sick and throwing up.  
"Well you can be fine at home, in our bed. Don't think we won't go on vacations, we will. And I can promise you that." His words were spoken with such ease that I couldn't help but want to go home. Once I got home I could feel better. He stood up and told me he would make a phone call.  
**Jared's point of view.**  
I was worried about her, she shouldn't be sick for this long or get sick over the easiest things. I couldn't help but just want to go home and make her feel better. It was like her energy had been sucked out of her and she was an open vessel. I called my mother, I wouldn't make Melanie ride home on a public plane, I knew she felt sick. I didn't want her to get embarrassed, I had to make sure everything would make her feel comfortable. I called my mother, as I waited worryingly looking over at Mel every second my eyes would allow me to.  
"Hello Jared, how's everything going?" My mother chimed, maybe a little to happy.  
"Hey mom, Mel's sick, can you send the jet? I need to get her back as soon as I can." I said, trying to keep a strong facade on. If she heard worry in my voice, she would panic.  
"My god, what's wrong? What's she doing." She said, a little bit of panic entering her voice.  
"She won't stop throwing up, and she just looks like the energy has been drained from her." I said, swallowing my worry. I heard my mom pause, she must have been pondering about something that was in her mind.  
"I'll send it right away,okay? Uhm it should be there tomorrow. Oh, please make sure she feels better." She said, I knew something was on her mind but she wouldn't tell me. We said goodbye and I made my way back to Mel, what could have came over her so quickly?  
**With Wanda.**  
I woke up from my sleep, with thoughtful moments. I couldn't help but wonder about how my decisions effected my life right now. I had a decision to make and a new faith to greet. If I didn't have anyone else to call the shots in my life than I could. I chose what road I would be walking down. The paths weren't as clear as I wished but I knew deep in my heart that either way, I would get hurt. I needed to talk to Melanie, but I knew she would plead for me to stay. Would she worry that I would find a new best friend and we would lose touch? It would be like loosing a sister, like loosing a limb. If it would be so horrid than why do I kind of want to go? Why do I want to feel the change and feel the need to hurt someone. I knew it would crush Ian, something made me run into him at the coffee shop. I'm drowning in my own thoughts, in my own pity. If I wanted to do something I should do it. Do I really want to though? That's the question that mind is throbbing into my head. My heart didn't have the answer. Why do I want to leave everything behind? I don't. This is just the affects of a break up, I didn't need a change I needed to get over it. I needed to just move on, cause wallowing in my self pity was doing nothing but make me want to make bad decisions. I rolled my eyes at myself as I got ready for work. I walked into work too see people looking at me. Their gazes showed something in their eyes that I couldn't put my finger on. I opened the door to my office and there were roses everywhere. At least 20 bundles of them, I couldn't even count. And on my table there were chocolates.  
That was clearly my weakness, did he really feel the need to do all of this just for my forgiveness.  
**So are the chapters getting more emotion filled? I'm trying to put as much in them as I can even if they are short!**


	38. Dont Be So Cruel, Its Your Fault Too

So I wrote another version to this chapter but I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. It was moving all to fast, but the emotions were intense, so it's like a lost chapter. If anyone really wants to read it, I can post it at anytime! It was so long too. *sobs* I guess it was all moving too fast, but I know that this one will too. Oh gosh! I'm so glad everyone loves this story, thank you guys! I'm gonna cry when I can't write this anyone, but maybe I can write a sequence after this. (;

_Third person point of view._  
_Melanie and Jared are now peacefully at home, seeing if Melanie's sickness will pass over. It has now been almost 2 weeks since the wedding, and they have been doing perfectly fine. Sadly, Jared has to go to a meeting and Melanie needs to go to the doctors so she called Wanda to take her. Wanda happily agreed and now they are on their way to the doctors. Melanie can't help but grow anxious the closer they get to the doctors office. She knows that news she is about to get could either be very good or very bad. She had a slight idea of what could be wrong but she doesn't want to worry herself even more. She can feel herself nervously tapping her fingers against Wanda's dashboard. Wanda's curious about what is going on but she doesn't really want to ask, she has enough problems of her own. She has secretly been talking to someone, but it is mainly out of spite against Ian, who has been trying to get her back. She can see Melanie freaking out beside her, but she knows her best friend is a hypochondriac and freaks out about everything. Wanda pulls into the doctors office and can hear Melanie start to breath heavier. Ever since she has known her she knows that when Melanie gets super nervous she can't help but start to have a panic attack. Wanda and Melanie walk into the office and wait around until the nurse calls Melanie's name and they make their way into the doctors office and wait._  
Melanie's point of view;  
I was sitting in the cold seat, anxious and worried. The room smelt like rubbing alcohol, it was an unwelcoming smell. Although, it reminded me of what is was like to be a little kid when I had broken my pointer finger. The walls were a pale white color, and the temperature was a cold sweat. Normally when I would go to the doctors I would be sick, or only need a check up for school. Most likely this would just be the flu and I would just have to take medication until I felt better. I knew me getting sick every night took its effect on Jared, he would stay up late with me and rub my back. I know he was just as worried as I was about this, but I tried to tell him that it would all be okay. I looked down to my phone to see that he sent me a text saying that he loved me and hoped I would be okay. I smiled to myself as I thought about me going home and being able to embrace Jared's body. I heard the door click and the knob turn, suddenly I felt a little bit better. Just thinking about Jared made my whole body feel at ease, like there has been nothing wrong this whole time.  
"What is the problem ?" He nicely asked me. I could feel my heart speed up at the thought of hearing Jared's last name put together with my first. I could spend forever hearing those two words mixed together. I was his and he was mine, not by choice of course. But that didn't mean that we both didn't enjoy it.  
"Well I have been getting sick a lot lately. Like throwing up, mainly as soon as I wake up. Maybe a couple times throughout the day. " I told him as I looked around the room once again. Now turning my gaze over to Wanda, who was intensively trying to put together something in her head. I still haven't asked her about what had been going on with Ian. The last I heard he sent her a bunch of roses, but she was not going to budge. Wanda had always been stubborn, and I knew she had a reason too.  
"Well what I do have to do mandatorily is give you a pregnancy test, only because it sounds a lot like your getting morning sickness. Now don't worry, it could always just be the flu. We will know once you take this test." He said as he reached into his white cabinet and grabbed a little purple stick out of a package. I knew what I had to do next, he clearly did not have to explain it. I quietly sighed as I grabbed the stick and made my way down the hallway to the bathroom. It was a beige room, and it smelt like lavender. I took a deep breath in as I began to pee on the stick. I really didn't think about being pregnant, but it actually started to make sense. The throwing up, I'm not sure which time it could have happened. I was trying to remember when it clicked in my head, after the wedding; when we left Wanda a voicemail. I couldn't help but think about what would happen of this little stick did show my future. I knew that I had wanted to wait until I was older, but surely this wouldn't be that big a problem. I couldn't help but think about how I could dress the child, if I was pregnant. I zipped my jeans and made my way back down the same firmilaur hallway and back to the room that Wanda had been waiting for me in. I grabbed the cold door handle and lightly pushed the door open while I handed the doctor the stick. He gave me a slight flash of a smile as he walked out of the room. I sat back down on the bed, that I had previously been on.  
"Melanie, what do you think is wrong? Do you actually think that you could be pregnant?" She said as she sort of flashed me a weary smile. I knew she was worried about me, but whatever happened I knew that I was strong enough to support myself. Not that Jared wouldn't help me, but I knew he had been a little indecisive about having a child. It had been at least 10 minutes until I heard the doctor renter the room.  
"Well, it looks like I was right. Congratulations , you are pregnant." He said as he warmly smiled at me. I could feel worry start to set in a little, how would I tell Jared? Would he upset or happy? I didn't even have to look at Wanda to know that her jaw had hit the ground. She was just as shocked as I was, she knew how careful I had always been. I simply smiled at her, I didn't know her to worry about me. We said goodbye to the doctor after he gave me a pretty long speech about how I should take care of my body. Me and Wanda were driving in the car, I knew that we should be back to house pretty soon. It was not a long car ride, and we were talking the entire time. She told me about how her and Ian were on a break, but they were still talking. I knew she still had strong feelings for him and they just needed time. I couldn't count on my fingers how many times Jared made me angry, surprisingly I always forgave him. Sadly, I couldn't stay angry at him even if I tried. I thought about this morning, how he hugged me and told me how much he loved me. My body could still feel the flames the engulfed my body every time he simply touched me. Before I knew it, we were at the house. I smiled at Wanda as I thanked her for taking me, and I told her we would go out to lunch tomorrow. I needed to hear more about her life problems. As I walked to the steps I couldn't help but look down at my belly and touch it, there was really a child in there. A little mini Jared was inside of me. I smiled to myself as I opened the door. I was almost positive that he wouldn't be home for another house, but that thought changed as I smelt food cooking. I smiled and slid my shoes off as I walked into the kitchen to see Jared cooking. I knew it was not the right time to tell him, I would wait till later. I slid my arms around his frame as he turned and kissed me. I felt his arm muscles tighten against my body. I couldn't help but feel my attraction grow stronger and stronger. I didn't break the kiss but I heard him click the stove off, assuming it was done. I could feel his arms support my weight and lift me onto the counter as I pulled him against my body. I pulled away, only to kiss along his jaw line. I could feel a slight moan rumble in his throat, we have been longing for this kind of touch. It sadly was put aside while I was sick. Oh gosh, this is what put us in this mess in the first place. I pulled away and flashed him a smile as I jumped down from the counter. I told him I would be right back as I ran into my room to change into sweat pants. When I pulled my shirt over myself I couldn't help but smile at my belly and touch it when I looked into the mirror. I looked down and couldn't fight my smile when I looked down to find my slippers. I turned my body to see Jared standing there, staring at me. Had he seen me this whole time? Did he catch on to my actions? I heard him try to clear his throat. His face was straight, like he was thinking.  
"Mel, please tell me..please tell me you aren't." He was clearly choking on the words. I couldn't tell if he was upset or if he was just shocked. His facial expressions wouldn't tell me, this was a guessing game.  
"I found out today. I was going to tell you later." I said as I made my tone low. I doubt he could even hear it, I was kind of hoping he wouldn't. His expression really was not as I hoped it would be. His face had turned white, like he was going to be sick. Was it a mistake not telling him as soon as I got home?  
"Uhm Jared can you say something?" I asked, more like pleaded. I just wanted to hear a word come from his throat, I was so happy about it. Now I was starting to worry, would he even want a child? I shouldn't have been so selfish and only thought about myself. I looked back up to see his face now red,with anger. I tried to talk when I heard his fist come in contact with my wall. My body jumped at his sudden movement, this is not what I ever thought would happen. I tried to follow him until I heard his engine roar outside. I couldn't help but feel a little upset. Did he really mean it when he told me he didn't want to have kids with me?  
With Wanda.  
I was sitting in my apartment, eating Chinese food when I heard a knock at the door. I picked myself up and went to the door to see Ian standing there. He had movies and a bottle of wine. I couldn't help but remember the night we first hung out, we watched movies and drank wine. I smiled at his thoughtful gesture as I let him in. The smile that had made me fall head over heels for him was plastered on his face. The same smile that greeted me in the mornings when we were in France. When we would sneak into the bathrooms and hook up just to feel the rush of being dangerous. I couldn't help but feel all the feelings rush back into my heart like a riot.  
"Ian I don't want a break anymore." I gasped as I grabbed his body and quickly pulled it in to mine.  
**So what do you guys think? This chapter actually turned out a lot better than the other one. I'm actually proud of this one and not afraid to post it. Now don't think "oh my god, she's pregnant how predictable." Because the only one who knows what is going to happen is me. By the way thank you all so much for all of the reviews, they made me so happy!**


	39. One Love, One House

_Warning; Short Chapter._

_I'm so glad everyone loves this story! Who else is going to be super upset when it's over? I'm trying to find ideas on how to just write a sequel or just make this story long! Don't worry it won't end soon._  
**Melanie's point of view;**  
These four walls were going to kill me. I could hear thunder rumble outside, like an angry lion. I was still alone in this house, Jared was not back yet. I really do not understand how he could be so rude to me about it, he helped me. I know I'm not ready, but that doesn't mean I will ever neglect my child. There was a mixture of both of us inside of me, growing off of me. My cells ached for Jared's frame to wrap around me. To feel his body suck mine in, and comfort it. I could almost feel his limbs stretching against mine, like we needed each other. I'm guessing his body didn't yearn for mine like mine did for his. Sadly, that is how we got into this mess in the first place. We couldn't keep our hands to ourselves, our emotions ran free in the wind. Now I lay, staring at this white ceiling in my dark room. The moon lit my room, as my windows cracked light from the lightening raging outside. I could feel the cold air cave in around me, as I let myself sink deeper into my bed. I could tell my body was growing nervous due to the storm outside, I decided to not care. I rolled off of my bed and walked my body over to Jared's room and grabbed one of his shirts. It smelt just like him and it would surely be too big on my frame. I made my way downstairs to lock all of the doors and make sure it was all secure and then I grabbed some candles. I went into the bathroom and turned the water on to get a bath. I lit the candles before I stepped into the bathtub, letting the lights dim. My body quickly clung to the warm water around me as I relaxed my body.  
_"Melanie you want to eat pizza?" Jared said to me as he laughed. I knew he wasn't used to going out and just getting pizza. I drug him into the pizza place as the street lights glowed into the streets._  
The memories were going to hit me hard right now, I should have knew it.  
_It was dark outside, the wind was warm. The moon light was our light and the stars were our guide. We ran outside to the hotel swimming pool, surely everyone was asleep right now. We still had our regular clothes on, we were going to take a risk. We would only be in France once, and we would only be young once. We were standing on the ledge, gazing into each others eyes. I could feel my soul opening up to his. I was so comfortable with myself around him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his body close to mine. I felt him grab me as he jumped into the deep end of the pool. Our bodies tangled underneath the water, holding onto each other as we surfaced. I could feel my frame being held up against the wall by his arms. I could feel my makeup run down my face, but I could care less at this moment. His hands pushed the wet hair that was clinging to my face away. My arms meshed their selves around his neck, as I moved in for a kiss. And there we were caught up in the moment out of a pure thing called love._  
But now it wasn't pure, his anger poisoned it. He already hated some one that never met, he didn't even want to give me a chance. Would he really risk everything we have over this? Surely, this wouldn't be frowned upon, but to him it was. Would he come back with cold eyes and an empty soul? Would my passion no longer be a enough for him? Was he in someone else's arms right now finding comfort from another girls.  
**With Wanda and Ian;**  
I couldn't take not being with him, it was all one big mistake. People mess up and they make mistakes, if we were accounted for every mistake we made then our life's would be hell on earth. I couldn't hold this against him forever, he made my day brighter.  
I could feel him embrace my frame In his arms.  
"I know you only made a mistake, and I don't want to lose you over it." I admitted to him, as I rested my head against his chest hearing his steady heart beat.  
"I never realized what I really had until you left me. Please don't make me ever not fall asleep without you in my arms." He said as he covered my face in kisses. I couldn't help but giggle at his sudden movement. It was late and the moon was fresh in the sky.  
"Take me for a car ride." I said as I kissed his cheek. I was very well aware that it was cold outside, but that is why they make heaters. I can't help but think about how peaceful it would be with him. Driving along roads,listening to music with him under neath the sky. I know that he is aware of the fact that I will make him stop at some park and push me on a swing. He gladly grabbed my hand and guided me downstairs to his car. I could get use to this, just me an him being alone.  
And that's when my mind was made up, I'm staying right here through the thick and thin.  
_So how was this chapter? I feel so bad for Melanie. :(_  
_Reviews my little flowers. I will most likely post another chapter. :)_


	40. Before The Storm

_So someone guessed that Melanie was pregnant! Yes, she is. And now Jared is not doing to good with the news at all. On the bright side, Wanda and Ian are together finally. So I know you guys are thinking what the twist could be? Oh, its a surprise. But I just want to thank everyone who loves this story, and left a review. :)_

**Melanie's**** Point Of View;**

Anger.

Why would he leave me here alone when the storms roaring outside, I can literally feel every rumble in my heart. It's that feeling you get when music is really loud, but this is making me feel kind of anxious. I can feel my nerves start to work themselves up, I really do not want to be alone. I stood up and wrapped a towel around my body, stepping out of the bathtub. I quickly dried myself off before slipping Jared's shirt over my body, it really could be a dress. I wrapped a towel around my head and made my way downstairs, the house was still empty. I checked the security system one more time to make sure it was still on and working. If he doesn't come home by tomorrow, I might just have to kill him. I couldn't help but grab my phone off the counter and call him as I opened the fridge door.

"Hello?" He answered, clearly he did not have caller I.D or he was finally ready to act like an adult. I really couldn't hear him, but I heard loud music. My agitation was hitting its peak, maybe he is in his car I tried to calm myself. "Jared baby, hang up shes nothing." I heard a girl's voice echo throughout the phone. I could hear him laugh, as she giggled.

Hurt.

Is this a joke? I clicked end, as I threw my phone across the kitchen. He always acts like a child, like he has no responsibilities and Im always here putting up with it. I couldnt help but look down at my stomach and gently rub it. This was my child. I could feel my vision start to blur as I thought about the conversation I just had with my husband. He is with a girl doing who knows what now. I could feel myself start to cry, why does this always have to happen? Why can't he just be like a normal person and not cheat on me. I felt my back slide against the counter as my sobs grew deeper. It felt like the walls were getting closer and closer to me, like my rib cage could burst at any moment. I kept trying to tell myself to be strong, that he is just getting a drink and he will be home. Who am I kidding? He was out drinking with another girl, most likely Lacey. The thought made me sick, I used all my strength to make myself stand up. My knees were wobbly, tired, and weak. I ran up the steps and shut my lights off and grabbed the house keys then walked back downstairs to the door, where my car keys were. I tried to control my tears as I got into my car and started to drive to Wanda's. I knew Jared could be an idiot some times, and I knew he had done this before we got married. I guess something deep inside of me thought that I could actually change him, that maybe he actually did love me. I scoffed at myself, Jared never loved me. I pulled up to the road where Wanda lives and quickly got out. I secretly thanked myself for throwing on jeans before I left or this could be bad. I made my way up to her room and violently knocked on the door. There was no answer? I groaned as I began to punch her door with my fist. I could feel the bones in my hand start to ache and hurt, I should probably stop right about now. I sighed as I made my way back down to my car, almost tripping along the way. The rain was still pouring down, like a water fall. When I got in my car I threw my head against my seat. How could he do this to me? I have his child growing inside of me at the moment.

**Jareds Point Of View;**

I looked around, clearly intoxicated. I wasnt sure where I was, but I knew I was with Lacey. Im guessing its the usual club that everyone usually goes too. I was kissing her neck when I felt my phone vibrate. "Melanie." Scrolled against my screen, I really didnt want to be bothered by her right now, I was with Lacey. I rolled my eyes as I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, a little annoyed. I could feel Lacey kissing my throat, causing a moan to slip out.

Before Melanie could answer Lacey had simply told me to hang up, my heart was sending these weird feelings throughout my body. I heard Melanie start to sob and hang up, and that's when it hit me.

. .

My buzz quickly wore off as I came to reality and realized what I was doing. I was cheating on my pregnant wife, after I walked out on her. God, im stupid. There is no way Melanie is going to forgive me after this. I pushed Lacey away from me.

"Jared, what the hell?" She asked, clearly playing stupid. I can't believe I could be so heartless, I had to get home to Melanie. I grabbed my keys off the bar and stormed out of the club. It was pouring down rain and thundering, Melanie has to be terrified. I know that I shouldnt drink and drive, but this was a risk I was willing to take. I quickly drove off heading back to the house,everything around me was still a blur. I made it back to the house, barely missing getting killed many times. The gates were open? I sped into the garage as I took dead run into the house. It was empty. Melanie was gone. I pulled my phone out as I tried to call her, her phone went right to voicemail. I threw my phone down as I walked up the stairs running my hands through my hair. What have I done? I most likely just tore my relationship apart. Anger filled my heart as I ripped the lamp from the nightstand beside me and flung it across the room hearing it smash into pieces. I sat down on the bed, placing my head into my hands. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes. Would Melanie come back? She couldn't leave me for good could she?

I know she will be back tomorrow, she has too. She can't just leave me here alone, it would kill me.

**Melanie's Point Of View;**

Heartbreak.

I started my engine, trying to quickly wipe my tears before they dripped onto my lap.

I was alone in this. I pulled out onto the road as I began to make my way back to my house, he most likely wont be there. Maybe I could go home, grab some clothes and stay at my parents for a little. Who am I kidding? They would bury me with questions, and I can't deal with that now. I thought hard as I pulled back into my house. There was a light on. Maybe I left it on? I tried to tell myself as I walked into the house.

I stepped into the kitchen to hear glass crunch underneath my foot, it was Jared's phone.

He's home.

I could feel my throat start to close as I made my way back upstairs, my bed room light was on. Did I really want to walk in there? Did I really want to face this problem at this time of night? In this condition?

I took a deep breath in as I opened the door, I observed the room. My lamp is broken, and there Jared sat with his head in his hands. I could feel my throat grow dry, but I still managed to choke some words out.

"What are you doing here?" I croaked out, quickly trying to cover the fact that I had just nearly cried my heart out.

"Melanie, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left like that, our child doesn't deserve this." He said as he walked towards me. I could feel hurt and anger make my bones stiffen. "Our child." Kept ringing in my head. I scoffed in my head.

"Our child? This is my child." I sat as I backed away from him. If he was going to leave every time something happened, and go back to Lacey, than this was my child.

"You don't mean that, its my child too." He tried to argue with me. Did he actually think that I would allow him to just walk back into this as if nothing happened. I shook my head as a tear clouded my eyes.

"Your dead to me, and to my child." I spat at him, venom filled my voice. He tried once again to walk towards me and embrace my frames in. As bad as half of my body wanted to cave in to him and pretend nothing happened, the other half was cold. It was immune to him, it wasn't in love with Jared anymore.

"I love you Mel, please don't do this to me." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. I began to back up as he fell to his knees. I didn't feel the same now, my body was not longing for him like it previously had.

"I..I..dont love you." I said,as I began to sob. I knew that would kill him, because it made my walls shatter. And right there and then I seen him his face drop into his hands, but I knew that now things couldn't be mended. I walked out and shut the door behind me as I slid against the door sobbing.

Did this mean we were over?

_Oh god, a chapter all about them. And it is sad, I think I might just cry. Im sorry O'Wanda lovers, there was none of that in this chapter. Is this chapter stupid? Oh I hope not. _

_Do you think things will ever go back to the way they were before?_

_Oh and if you guys really do love this story, I make videos on youtube of Jelanie._

_xsweetcravingsx_

_Oh and b.t.w, I will be updating soon!_


	41. Makeups&Fakeups

_The last chapter was intense, oh boy was it rough! Do you think Melanie's actually being serious? I call it a bluff, but you never know._

Melanie and Jared were broken, both equally upset about the fight. She couldn't help but feel guilty about telling him she didn't love him anymore, it was anger that spoke for her. She knows deep down that she still loves him, and that's what kills her. He could do the worst things, but she still loved him, like the moon loves the sun. She missed his touch, but she knew that she needed to teach him a lesson.  
Jared in the other hand was paving himself a road straight to hades,himself. He thought he lost the girl he loves, she wouldn't even look at him. The night she basically broke up with him,crushed him. His whole mind sets been changed, he now yearned to touch her belly. He wanted that child now, more than he knew. He closely watched Melanie, admiring her every move. He couldn't help but hate himself for ruining everything that they had worked so hard for. He found himself drinking every night, getting stressed out by his work and later passing out. His temper was going crazy, he truly missed the women he loved. When he watched Melanie, he noticed that her ring was gone. He couldn't help but feel broken hearted, wincing every time she passed him. It's been nearly two weeks since the fight, sadly both of them were getting worse day by day.  
They both know that they would be better off just making up, but time heals wounds.  
Melanie's point of view;  
The days were getting shorter and colder, it was gonna be winter soon. Thanksgiving was coming up soon, which means our parents will be here. I sighed as I looked out my window, as I took a sip of my hot coco. I tried to snuggle up into my blanket more, but mine was too thin. I know Jared is down stairs working, and his blanket is a lot thicker. Maybe I can go lay down in his room for a little and then leave when he comes up stairs, I smiled at my great plan. I shut my tv off and made my way over to his room. He always kept his room clean, which is surprising for a guy. I turned the tv on as I peeled his blanket down and snuggled myself into it. My head was pressed again the pillow, god it was warm in here. I took a deep breath in, admiring Jared's smell. His pillows and blankets smell like him, it's the closest thing to him right now. I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes, did I really miss him this much? Surely, I'm angry at him but I loved him. I took a deep breath in as I began to sob, placing my hands against my belly. I loved this child inside of me, it was mine and Jared's creation. This was the product of our love, I could never go against that. I'm starting to think at this point it would just be easier to forgive Jared,this is misery. I leaned my head deeper on the pillow, sprawling my body out, maybe it's time for a much needed nap.  
Jared's point of view;  
Work was getting stressful, hell my life was stressful. I groaned as my head fell against my desk, I had no motivation anymore. I just wanted to hide in a dark room and be left alone, until I was needed by Mel again. Maybe I could try to talk to her again? I mean that couldn't hurt anything could it? I shut my laptop, and made my way upstairs. There was her door, and she is in there. I could feel my limbs growing nervous, anxious, and stressed. I really just wanted to go in there and kiss her face all over until she laughed. I slowly moved the door knob and peeked my head in, she wasnt in there. Where the hell could she be? I looked around curiously, now making my way over to my room. Melanie had a tendency to lay in my bed when she was stressed out, I didn't mind it though. But now she only ever came around anything of mine when I was far away from it. I opened and my door and there she was, asleep in my bed. I couldn't help but stare at her in awe. Even with her hair all over her face, and he body stretched over the entire bed, she was still adorable. I walked over to her, gentle sitting at the edge of the bed. I could feel my skin start to burn, the flame Inside of me now began to heat up. I slowly and gently made my hand touch her arm lightly, simply just to feel her underneath my touch. I knew she would kill me right now, but that was a risk I was willing to take. I slid my body beside hers, wrapping my body around hers. I sighed as a tear started to form in my eyes, I really did miss everything about her. I've been with so many girls, and none of them had this effect on me. My body was satisfied with my decisions, it had missed her frame. I could feel a fire light my entire body as my eye lids grew heavy. My hand found its way to her belly, it had a slight bump. I couldn't help but smile, but that was killed by a frown. She wouldn't keep me away from my child would she?  
Melanie's point of view;  
I could feel someone slide in beside me, the flames giving it away. As bad as I wanted to run away from him, I was to weak to his touch. I allowed my body to fit into his, of course I was upset, but this was bliss. It was a shock, my body started to spark. I could feel a wetness down the back of my neck, was he crying? Did I actually hurt him so much that he is crying over this simple embrace. I felt his hands move to my belly, kind of growing nervous. I was relived to feel him start to gently rub it while he murmured words Into my ear.  
I allowed myself to fall back asleep, knowing that when I wake up he could very well be gone. And I would be left missing his touch once again.  
Wanda's point of view;  
It was getting colder, but I was packing some boxes. Me and Ian were moving in together after we made up. He said we could pick a little cottage style house and I was perfectly fine with that. We both had a good income, and could manage. Of course it was sad to leave the apartment, but everyone in life moves on. I smiled as I picked the picture of me and Melanie up, I wonder how she is doing. I haven't heard from her since the doctors,which worried me. I looked up to see Ian smiling at me, holding two boxes of food in his hand. My two favorite things; food and Ian. I knew I didn't leave this apartment for another week, but it was still sad. I smiled as I stood up and hugged Ian, pulling him to the couch so we could eat. I grabbed us both a fork as we sat down.  
"So Wanda, have you ever thought of us getting more serious?" He said as I took a bite of my noodles and shoved it in my mouth. I could feel my face grow in awe as I slightly choked on my food. Did he mean what I think he did?  
_So how's everything going? Do you guys like my little plot that's forming? Well I hope so. :) enjoy this and review!_


	42. Emotions Run Deep

_I really liked that last chapter, i wanted it to show you both of their relationships. Wanda is kind of in heaven,but Melanie's just not going so good. If you guys thought this was the plot twist, you guys were way wrong! I just never want to stop writing this story. :) and I might not stop,ever! Hell the host sequel could be out and I'll still be going strong. This chapters going to be mainly Jelanie, the usual, some o'wanda. :) enjoy&review._

Melanie's point of view;  
My body is so relaxed, snuggled Into his. I can feel his breathing up against my neck. It was dark outside, and the wind was howling. The moon was the only thing along with the tv to light up the room, I didn't mind though. I can't help but feel a little dramatic, hell Jared had sex with Lacey before and I got over it. Every single time he does something, I get over it because well I love him. I turned my body carefully, so I was facing his sleeping body. I watched his chest slowly move towards me and away from me, I missed being beside him. This was our relationship though, arguing and then making up, it was as simple as that. I snuggled my body closer to his, falling into his grip. His touch was enough to make me want to run a marathon, sadly he was still asleep. I needed to talk to him, to tell him I can't stay mad at him. I slowly moved my hand to his upper arm shaking him gently.  
"No..mom..I don't like bacon." He murmured in his sleep, did he really not like bacon? I'm pretty sure I made it for him all the time,hmm another thing to talk to him about. I shook him again, a little harder than the last time. I heard him groan and murmur as his eyes peeked open to meet mine, they were bloodshot. I could feel guilt start to burn my eyes, I had made his life hell. When his eyes met mine, my body took a gasp in. It hasn't been this close to his for a good two weeks if more, and it was starting to make me regret yelling at him. It's hard to try to deciplin someone that you love, especially when it involves staying away from the man you love, the father of the baby growing inside of you. I lifted my hand to his face, gently stroking it, taking in every touch that I could. I knew that I had broken my hard shell, he was my weakness. My one true weakness, something that broke down my walls so effortlessly. I felt his hand over lap mine, stroking it gently with his thumb. It was a sense of relief, a sense of love that I have yet yearned for the past two weeks. He needed to know why things happened the way they did though, it was because of him.  
"Jared, I need to talk to you." My voice rang, hoarse, and filled with sadness. I knew he could sense I wanted to talk about us because he shot up and sat straight. I'm not too sure how this would go, the last time we talked I ended up telling him he was dead to me.  
"I don't even know how to tell you I'm sorry, I really don't deserve to be a part of your life." He said, emotion running thicker in his voice than it did in mine. I hated having these talks with him, I just really wanted to be happy with him all the time. Too know that he will stay with my through whatever and not flee. I knew he meant what he said, but I can't help but think of how stupid he sounded. He doesn't deserve to be in my life, but I need him there. He is like a bad drug that I can't get off of.  
"Don't be stupid, I just don't get why you always run back to her." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. I didn't want to hear what was about to come next, some excuse, but I still needed to hear that he felt nothing for her, I needed to be reassured.  
I seen hurt cloud his eyes along with pain and guilt.  
"If you want to be a part of this child's life then you need to walk the extra mile, because I'm a step ahead of you. If you want to be here prove it, because right now it seems like you don't want to be." I could feel tears surface as I carefully explained this to Jared.  
He simply wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug, it was unlike Jared to stay quiet. I laid still, not hugging him back, then I felt his body stiffen.  
"Melanie, my life has been hell without you. I would have rather had dies these past two weeks over my stupid mistake. " he said as he began to run his fingers through my hair.  
Something just kept telling me something was wrong here.  
"Prove it."  
That was all I needed to say before I felt him embrace me and tuck me underneath his body. I could feel his heart beating against my chest, his skin mixing with mine. His hands interlocking with mine, kissing every finger that danced between his. It's been nearly a month since me and Jared have had this kind of moment, I had always been too sick to even want to think about this. This isn't what I thought would happen, and I'm not sure how I feel about it. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as he kissed it away. To my surprise Jared didn't try to go any further, he simply laid me down in the bed. And he got up.  
"I will be back with food for us three." He said as he kissed my head.  
Wait, us three?  
I grinned at his change of heart, but I don't see what changed it so fast.  
There was still that linger of pain, did I want to still hold on to it though?  
Was I being to forgiving? Did I want to make this a long fight? It's been two weeks and counting. I had to get over it at some point even if that meant being walked all over, even if it means losing my old rude ways. I sat there thinking until I seen Jared walk into the room with food, god he looked great. It's sometimes weird to see how young we are, but he's a little older than me. I can't help but think of why he's not a model, well he can be my model. He handed me the food but I sat it down on the night stand beside me. I seen him put his down, but he was changing into a lighter shirt to sleep in, which means I'm sleeping right here. There he was shirtless once again in front of me and my crazy hormones. I quickly stood up, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him. I felt his arms pick me up and lay me down on the soft bed. I could tell he was about to pull away and moved, so I locked my legs around his waist, he wasn't going anywhere.  
Wanda's point of view;  
I could feel my food tickle my throat, I was nearly choking. I swallowed it down as a grin turned onto my face.  
"I mean not exactly engaged yet, but I want to be serious with you." He said as he grabbed my hand, wasn't this moving a little fast? I decided to wipe my minds thoughts away as I looked into his eyes. They quickly took me in, but I couldn't help but feel a little too nervous.  
"That sounds great." I fretted out, clearly nervous. Sure this sounds great but is this what I really want? I could help but feel regret.  
_So who thinks Melanie is a push over?_  
_And why does Wanda feel like she regrets it? Oh boy._  
_How was this chapter?(:_


	43. Growing Up Sucks

_I have a slight feeling that this chapter or the next one Is going to be long. Do you see what chapter we are on?! My goodness! I love you all. :) my internets down so that's how I'm writing all of these. I know people might think its getting stupid, but it's not, I promise._  
**Melanie's point of view;**  
I woke up,once again beside the body that I fell asleep next too. I couldn't help but still feel full from all the food Jared made me eat last night, because I'm eating for two. I snuggled deeper into his body, now closer than before. I shut my eyes once again, it wasnt time to wake up yet. Of course I didn't have much to do, but Jared did, and I would miss being beside him. Of course he worked at home, but I usually didn't bother him while he was in his office. I needed to have as much time with him as I could, god I felt so needy. I've never been like this before, these god damn hormones. I know that if I wasn't pregnant, I would still be mad at Jared. Now, I could barely glare at him without feeling bad. I felt him move underneath my touch, ugh he was getting up soon. To my surprise, his grip just got tighter and pulled me closer. I kind of felt like I was getting squished, but I didn't mind. This was relaxing and comforting in so many ways, the flames were growing deeper in my skin and putting me asleep.  
It was about an hour later when I felt Jared move and try to loosen his grip. I was barely awake at this time, but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to me again. I could hear him laugh as my eyes fluttered open. His eyes were no longer bloodshot, and he had a glow to him. He actually looked happy again, as I imagined I did too.  
"Mel, I need to go do work." He lightly groaned as he began to smile.  
"No you don't, you can stay right here." I whined as I playfully frowned. He just laughed and shook his head.  
"Have you talked to Wanda lately? Maybe she wants to go shopping." He said as he smiled and walked towards his closet.  
I laughed and got up, I really go shopping too much. Maybe I'll buy stuff for Jared, or decorations for thanksgiving. I smiled as I called Wanda and she happily agreed to go shopping with me. I walked into my room and threw a pair of jeans on and a sweater. I quickly did my hair, and put some mascara on. I really don't enjoy going all out with my makeup to just go shopping. I smiled as I heard her honk about 20 minutes later. I ran downstairs,kissed Jared goodbye, and made my way out to her car.  
"Lets go to lunch first." She said with a sneaky smile. I knew she was up to something, if only I knew what it was. I happily agreed and we made our way to the restaurant. She wouldn't let me tell her anything important until we got there. We pulled into the Mexican restaurant that Wanda had picked out for us, she always had a good taste in food. She really could have just became a food critic. We walked in and got seated and ordered.  
"So how did Jared take the news?" She asked, while taking a bite of a chip dipped in salsa.  
"He took it very bad at first,he stormed out and then didn't come home until I called him and heard him with Lacey. Then I left to go to your house and you weren't there so I left to go back home. He was there, I basically broke up with him and told him I didn't love him and he wouldn't be a part of the child's life." I said as I tried to sum it up while taking bites of chips. I could see her jaw drop a little as I finished telling her.  
"You know I don't know how you deal with him, I would have strangled him by now." She said while lightly laughing.  
"I don't know either, but I do. I just can't stay mad at him and being mad for two weeks basically killed me." I said as the waiter sat our food down in front of us.  
"So how did you two make up?" She asked while taking a bite of her food.  
I was looking down at my food when she asked that question, so I quickly took a bite of food to avoid the question. She knew I was avoiding it because she started to laugh.  
"You two got it on, didn't you. You little horndog." She said as she began to laugh harder because my face was turning red.  
"Okay it didn't just happen. I was taking a nap in his bed because its a lot warmer, and he just came in and laid beside me and I felt him cry and then he rubbed my belly and then he made me food and it all just happened." I said while laughing, deciding to leave out some details she really did not need to know.  
"Awe he cried? And then he rubbed your belly." She said as she smiled. I nodded as my face plastered the biggest smile yet.  
"Yeah, and I just kind of forgot about the whole Lacey thing." I said as I took another bite of my food. I was getting hungrier an hungrier as I ate.  
"Well did you two use protection?" She said as a grin appeared on her face. I felt like smacked her playfully in the arm but my hand was holding my precious fork that was feeding me.  
"Oh my god, what if in pregnant?" I playfully panicked, I could see her start to hold her side as she laughed harder.  
I knew that we could joke about this because everything was going to fine with the baby.  
"So tell me about you and Ian." I said, hoping those two would have some juicy gossip.  
"he told me he wants to get more serious." She said with a smile, thank god these two made up.  
"That's great! What did you say?" I asked, eager to hear their news.  
" I said yes of course, but I feel kind of unsure. " she began to look down at her food while she finished that sentence.  
"I'm sure your just nervous. I meant you haven't had a serious relationship since highschool! Just let faith take its course." I said while shrugging. Sadly we were almost done eating.  
"I mean yeah, we're moving in together and that's why I needed to come so bay today." She tried to avoid my eyes as she said this. I hope she didn't think I would be mad.  
"Awh, my little Wanda is growing up." I said as I payed for our lunch. We walked into the car and drove to the nearest mall. I knew me and Wanda were both growing up, but I'm just terrified that were growing up too fast.  
**With Jared;**  
I can feel my heart speed up as I look around the empty room in the house. I was going to have a baby, that was going to stay in this room. I can't help but still kick myself in the ass for messing things up with Melanie, thankfully she forgave me. I knew I was her weak spot, but was it just because of her hormones. I sighed as I heard the door bell ring, I Invited Ian over for a few drinks. I let him in as we turned on football and ordered some food.  
"So how are you and Wanda?" I asked, trying to get a conversation started. I really just wanted to talk about Melanie.  
"We're great, were actually moving in together." He said while pouring himself some liquor.  
"Nice man, so how many times do you hit that?" I asked, trying to start a manly conversation. We were guys we needed to talked about our sex lives and compare them to see who's was better.  
"Not enough, she's so shy. But when I do, it's great. Sometimes I just have to buy her chocolate and bam, puffy in my hands. What about you?" He asked me. I couldn't help but laugh at the slight fact that Wanda gets turned on by food. I began to laugh harder and I had to clutch my side, earning a punch in the shoulder. I'm guessing Ian knew why I was laughing because he started to laugh at himself.  
"Her hormones are crazy, so I just let her have it whenever." I said, proud that I didn't need to feed Melanie. Then a thought clicked in my head, after I brought her food she jumped on me. Oh my god, did Melanie like food over me.  
"Oh do you feed her first?" He joked. I looked at him with wide eyes as he began to howl. I knew that Melanie an Wanda were like sisters but I didn't think they were that close.  
"Dude we have a problem here." I tried to not laugh as Ian began to shake his head.  
We watches football and drank until we heard the doorbell ring, it was the girls. I couldn't help but be bothered by the fact that Melanie most likely only sleeps with me because I feed her.  
_So I had to add some humor to this chapter! I couldn't help but laugh as I wrote this._  
_So I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews. I almost cried reading them, they were truly amazing. And I would love to fan girl over saoirsax anytime anyone wants to. Gosh, I'm a nerd, but I love it. Don't worry this story has a long way to go, so does wicked games. I know I'm a little slow on that one but I will update it fast. It's a little harder to wrap my head around that ones plot! But thanks for reading :)_


	44. Stay

_So I hoped everyone liked my last chapter, I tried to make it funny. :) I noticed I misspell things wrong, please dont think im stupid. Im one of those girls who has to get her nails done, so they are a little long and I usually type on my phone. I died when I read the last review by Unexpainable Awesomeness, I literally laughed out loud. And then my mom got all nosey and was like why are you laughing? I love the reviews I get! And by everyone to like; Micaela( Who Im dying to fan girl with over saoirsax),Roseshadow,M17,Jess, and Guest, thank you alll! :)_

**Melanie's point of view;**

Me and Wanda were laughing about how Ian and Jared are most likely talking about our sex lives. I rolled my eyes when we walked in to see their faces white and there eyes wide. Did they always feel the need to mess with each others ego. I looked over at Wanda who had the same face on as me, we were both obviously trying to not burst into laughter. Jared caught my eye and his mood lightened up, he was too serious sometimes. I could hear Ian say goodbye as he grabbed Wanda around the waist an led her out the door. When he walked by it smelt like bourbon, and right there and then I knew what was going on. I set my bags down and locked the door as I ran over to Jared locking my arms around his neck. I felt him start to kiss my neck, slowly and gentle nibbling on it. My hormones went into over drive as I clung my body around his. He tried to pull away from the kiss, until I dragged him upstairs as quickly as I could. I didn't even bother to shut the door before I pinned him up against the wall, feeling every part of his body that I could. His body touching mine was bliss, the fire scorched me, it smothered me in love. I quickly began to unbutton his dress shirt, getting angry at the time is was taking. I took all of my strength to rip and tear his shirt off leaving it in shreds. I could feel him moan against my mouth, making my body enter a state of need. I knew he felt the rush run through him because he picked my body up carrying it to the bed. His fingers played with the hem of my shirt, until I tore it off of myself. He pulled away, sighing.

"What?" I cried out, it's not right to mess with a pregnant women.

I seen him slightly laugh, as he walked away from the bed. I frowned, he was playing a sick game. I got up, following him as slight anger bursted through my veins.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled. I could hear the anger in my own voice. It was venomous, was I really upset because Jared wouldn't have sex with me?

He turned around with a childish grin, as he walked towards me with a lustful look in his eyes. Was he kidding me? He got about an inch from my face before I turned away from him. My mood went from a 10 to a 0. I hated jokes and that was not funny.

"Mel, I was joking. Don't do this to me, it's not fair." He whined as he walked after me. I guess this could be fun, having him in the palm of my hands.

"I'm getting a shower, actually could you help me? I hurt my arm today and I need help washing my hair." I said as I walked into my room, glancing to see his face smirking once again. I laughed, poor kid doesn't see my plan. I walked into the shower, letting the steamy water beads ripple down my sides. Jared quickly joined me, I could see his hand go to touch me.

"Touch me and see if I ever touch you again." I said while whispering in his ear. I was expecting him to listen until he pinned me against the wall, letting the steam roll down our backs. I could feel his back muscles ripple underneath my touch. I threw my head back, this was my drug.

**Page break;**

_It was about two months later and Melanie could see a bump rising in her belly, slightly bigger than before. Not too much though, just enough for her to notice a difference. Thanksgiving passed smoothly, so did he telling the family about the baby. Jamie joked that he didn't think Jared had it in him, as everyone else congratulated Melanie._

_Now it was December cold and bitter. Melanie didn't mind, Jared kept her warm enough. They found theirselves snuggling against the fire wrapped up in each other._

_Jared would tell her sweet little jokes to make her feel better, to remind her how beautiful she was. He also admired the slight bump growing on his lovers body. He would rub it, caress it, so gently and carefully. It was now night-time and they found themselves once again twisted in one another's frame. The tv was on, Christmas commercials were buzzing. Melanie was resting on Jared's lap,while they had a blanket covering them. Melanie lightly leaned her head against the arm of the couch and Jared began to gently rub the back of her neck._

**Melanie's point of view;**

"Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" I asked Jared, letting my body fully melt into his.

" I want a little girl to spoil." He said as he snuggled his face into the back of my neck.

"Oh like you spoil me." I said joking, I never allowed Jared to spoil me. It made me feel like a little kid, but deep inside I kind of wanted it.

"Mel, you won't let me spoil you." He said as he planted kisses down the trail of my neck.

I knew what I was about to say was coming from deep down inside.

"I don't want spoiled with money, I just want your love." I said as I turned to him and kissed him. Gently and passionately. I could feel his arms tighten around me.

"I love you so much, it hurts. It hurts to have to sleep and not see your face for that amount of time. To know that I have to work and I can't have you in my arms all the time. And it kills me to know were gonna hopefully have a little girl that's going to be just like you and I'm going to love her to death too." He said as he kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but feel my heart heat up, I loved him more than words could say.

**With Wanda and Ian;**

I walked over to Ian who was now finishing up dinner for the both of us. He was such a good cook, but we took turns making dinner. I couldn't help but smile at him, in our house. I looked around to notice how far along we have come. I was still nervous about it, I looked down on my hand to see a promise ring. I couldn't help but smile, but I knew deep down something still felt wrong. It's not that I didn't feel the same, it's just it all felt to perfect. I sighed as I pulled out my phone and called Melanie, she would know what to do. I stepped away from Ian, telling him I was getting a call. Me and Melanie both agreed to go Christmas shopping tomorrow, I just had this bad feeling in my body though..

_**WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?!**_

_**uh oh..again thanks for all the reviews! I don't see this story ending soon so don't fret. :)**_


	45. Your My Everything

_You guys are going to kill me for this chapter, I guess you could say its predictable._  
**Melanie's point of view;**  
I awoke beside Jared, I never remembered falling asleep when I was with him. I looked up to see his head resting against the back of the couch, I couldn't help but laugh at him. Instead of moving us upstairs he fell asleep right here, I know his neck is going to hurt when he wakes up from his beauty sleep. I leaned up and gentle kissed his neck, letting my lips linger a little each time. I made my way up to his jaw line when I felt his hands begin to rub my back. I smiled, it was dark out today. The sky was grey due to the snow falling down, the sun barely ever shined. I leaned my lips up to his waiting to touch them. I gently kissed his bottom lip, playfully biting it. I could feel a smile on his lips as he pulled me into a kiss. It wasn't long before he had me pinned under him on the couch, but I knew this couldn't continue on.  
"I have to get up and get ready to go shopping." I groaned as I tried to get out of his grip. I really didn't want to, I wanted to stay here all day. I had a bad feeling about going today, it actually made me feel anxious. Half of me wanted to cancel and just stay home with Jared, due to the fact that he had the day off, if it wasn't for Wanda begging me I would probably be able to stay home.  
I groaned as I drug myself upstairs to get a shower and get ready. I took my time in the shower letting the water soak into my system. I got out and got dressed and I was now doing my hair.  
"Mel,do you have to go?" Jared said as he came up behind me and grabbed me around the waist.  
"Sadly, I think Wanda really needs me. And I want to get as much as I can for Christmas for you." I said as I brushed my hair, trying to decide what I would do with my hair. He began to rub my shoulders as I leaned into his chest, letting his body swallow mine.  
"All I want for Christmas is you." He purred into my ear, as he gently kissed my earlobe. I laughed at his cheesy pick up line, I really didn't want to leave him.  
I leaned into his chest,sighing. I knew my phone should be going off soon and I'm going to have to go meet Wanda.  
For some reason when I hugged Jared I felt tears brim my eyes, stupid hormones. He felt them drop onto his chest and he gently grabbed her chin.  
"I love you. And I know love is just a word but this isn't. I feel this for you, I don't just speak it. I'm so scared to see how far im going to keep falling for you every time I see you. I can't wait to see our child grow and look like you. I can't wait to have a little girl, and see her act like you. I just want to fall deeply in love with her too. I just want everything about you." He said as he crouched down and kissed my belly. I could feel more tears began to fall, my emotions were running wild. "I just love you so much. I can't wait to have a little boy and see him turn into you. I just love you so much." I smiled as I kissed him, wrapping his arms into mine. Today was a usual day so why did I feel so weird? Why do I feel so emotional. I sighed as I walked out if the door turning my neck around to see Jared one last time. I smiled and ran into the car, I greeted Wanda and off we were.  
**Pagebreak;**  
We were in the store and I really needed to go pee. I knew we would be leaving soon but I really just couldn't hold it in. I feel my teeth start to chatter as I tried to tell Wanda I needed to go pee.  
"I will be right back I have to go pee!" I told her in one gasp as I pointed to the hallway which has the bathrooms back it. She smiled and nodded and told me to hurry so we could go home. I left my bags with her as I ran and went pee. I washed my hands, relieved to finally go home. I could actually be back in my lovers arms and feel his warm embrace around me. I was walking out of the bathroom when a cold figure pushed me back into the bathroom. For a second I thought it was Wanda until I felt his cold skin against my body. I felt sick, this was horrible. I tried to look up to see his face as I was pinning to the wall by my throat, I began to sob.  
"Please let me go, I'll give you whatever you want." I began to beg this cold man as I tried to get him to lighten my grip. He was older, I would say late 50's. His face was very hard and cold, his clothes torn and dirty. If it was money he wanted I would give everything to just get out of this position. I tried to squirm some more as I felt something cold press against my skin. I could tell what it was, until I felt a heat press into my abdominal region. It was hot, a fire, but it wasn't like the fire that Jared and I shared. I let out a gut scream as I rushed my hands to the wound seeping blood out of it. Panic. I could feel my body go into a state of shock as I slid down the wall. There he stood, with a knife covered in blood.  
"You know you look a lot like my wife, it's a shame I had to kill her too." He said as he placed the same object to his throat and slit it. I screamed louder as pain rushed into my veins. I could feel my vision start to blur, but I couldn't hear anything. I seen Wanda and a group of people run in and I could see her scream but I heard nothing. Why would this man hurt me because I looked like his wife? Did she do something to him? Why did I even have to come today. I seen Wanda run to me and get into my face trying to shake me as tears ran down her face. Her mouth was yelling but I still couldn't hear a single word. Before I knew it, my vision was black. And I was left alone.  
**Jared's point of view;**  
I was in a deep slumber, a well needed nap. I couldn't wait to have Mel come back into my arms and feel her love radiate into mine. To feel my soul once again be filled with happiness, the happiness only she could fulfill. I was slightly awake when I felt a pain ripple through my side, I sat up in pain.  
"Holy fuck." I murmured to myself, holding the part in my stomach that hurt. I walked downstairs and grabbed a glass of water as I checked my phone, no message from Melanie, I frowned. She would be home soon right? I smiled at the thought of her, her baby bump growing. To be able to lay it against it at some point and feel the baby gently kick her. I was lost in my thoughts of paradise when something urged me to call Wanda. I picked my phone up and dialed and her number and waited while it rang. I wonder if they went out to dinner, should I make Melanie dinner? Could I possibly get some tonight if I made her food. I couldn't help but smile until I heard an answer on the other line. It was sobbing, and I could hear sirens. My heart began to speed up, please tell me something isn't wrong. I felt panic set in.  
"Wanda? Wanda tell me what's going on." I demanded as I raised my voice into the phone.  
"Jared..hospital...Melanie." Is all I could make out. I could feel tears try to brim my eyes as I thought about the possibilities that my Melanie could be hurt. I sat my phone down and rushed into my car to make it to Melanie. If something was wrong with her I needed to be right beside her, I needed her to know it will be okay. My thoughts raced to the child growing inside of her. Would it be okay? Oh god please our child be okay. I begged god, I prayed in every way I could. If god was up there and he was the man people say he is, then Im just asking him to protect them. I beeped as I got stuck in a red light, my heart was beating faster. Finally I got to the hospital in time. I quickly parked as I ran into the cold building. I seen Wanda and Ian and our parents all standing there with white faces. Wanda was sobbing into Ian's chest as our mothers were trying not to cry. Melanie's father was looking away, trying not to show his emotions. I couldn't take this all in, I didn't want to hear what I was going to be told. I didn't want my world to fall apart right I front of me when I begged her to stay home. It was my job to keep her safe and I let her go, I fucked up, this was my fault. My legs made their way to everyone. I knew my face was white but no one would face me.  
"Jared, I'm so sorry." Wanda sobbed, as she looked at me with her red face.  
What could be so wrong that she would cry this bed? How bad was my love? I could feel tears try to brim my eyes again as I bit my lip. I looked over to my father who motioned me to the side, I could feel my emotions start to surface.  
"Son, she was stabbed." He began to say. The words hit me like a wall, someone actually wanted to hurt my Melanie. She was so humble and gentle and someone actually felt the need to hurt her. I mean, she could be fine right. Maybe they stabbed her in the arm or leg, maybe it was a simple accident. I shook my head, no, someone was out to hurt the women I loved. I numbly tried to nod my head, shock was setting in. It was numbing my sense of emotions.  
"It was in the stomach, and they couldn't save the baby. Son, I'm so sorry." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. And right there and then I felt my world crumble. Everything I had hoped for and waited for was gone. It wasn't mine anymore, it had gotten stolen from me. I felt anger rush through me as I hit the wall that stood beside me, why would someone ruin our life. Why would someone hurt our family, well what we wanted to be a family. I couldn't shake the thought of Melanie turning and smiling at me as she did before she left. It was my job to keep her home and I didn't, I had failed as I husband. I pushed away my father's hand as I walked towards the exit. I walked into the cold day and sat against the wall, letting reality soak in. My baby was gone and my love was hurt. My poor innocent Melanie was in pain, and she didn't have a sense of what was going on. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I quickly tried to wipe it, throwing my head back into the wall. Why did god feel the need to take the things that I loved away from me.  
_Awh poor Jared, he loves her so much. And now Melanie doesn't even know what's going on, I can't help but feel sad. :( what do you think will happen next!?_


	46. Who Are You?

_**So how was the last one?okay?decent? Hmm. Well enjoy and review. :)**_  
_**Melanies point of view;**_  
I was in a meadow, all by myself. I looked around, the sun was warm and setting. There was high beautiful grass, that touched my knee caps. I looked in front of me to see a hill with a tree at the very top. It looked peaceful, so as any normal person I walked to it. I took a deep breath in, letting my body take in its surroundings. I looked at the tree, it had apples on it. It was flowing with life, I smiled at the thought of something so full of life and peaceful, and so beautiful. I sat down on the ground, I looked down to see I had a white sundress on. Confusion flushed over my face, I don't remember wearing a white dress. While I rested my head against the tree, I couldn't help but think of Jared. His smile, his darkish hair, his captivating eyes. His face structure, his sharp jaw line. The way he styled his hair and the way he smelled. Suddenly, I couldn't help but miss him. I opened my eyes to look around, suddenly feeling lonely. When I looked up, I seen a little girl standing In front of me. I smiled at her and she took a seat beside me. I couldn't help but notice she looked a lot like Jared, but he never told me he had a sister.  
"You really love him don't you?" She asked me as her eyes fluttered. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks start to blush, I did love him.  
"Yes, he's a pain, but my life wouldn't be the same without him I guess." I answered honestly. I could see a smile form on her face. I still wasnt sure who she was, but it didn't matter.  
"He loves you too." She said as she grabbed my hand. I couldn't help but notice her much she looked like Jared. Even her hands resembled him, it was starting to confuse me. I just smiled to her statement, my mind was already confused. I seen her face frown a little as she looked at my mid section. The sky started to get darker, and thunder was in the distant. I looked up to see the tree was dying, it was rotting. I stood up and looked around me, how was this happening? I turned to the little girl and I could see tears form in her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry, you guys wanted this so bad. But it isn't time yet, some day." She said as she looked down, I could feel rain start to run down my body. What could she be talking about? It all clicked in my head as I looked down to see blood on my white dress. I could feel my breathing start to get deeper and faster. Did this mean my baby was gone? I grabbed my stomach as I started to cry, and then all of a sudden I was back in the darkness.  
I couldn't talk or speak.  
But I could hear someone, talking to me. I couldn't respond though, all I could do was be frozen in my own body. I couldn't even feel my limbs, all I could do was be silent. I couldn't recognize the voice until I listened a little closer.  
"I just want you to wake up so much, I miss having you in my arms." It was Jared, he missed me. How long have I been asleep for? I knew what happened in the mall, but I didn't think all of this would happen. I laid there and listened to Jared telling me how much he loved me and missed me.  
"Everything I've ever done with Lacey was a mistake. God, the day I met you I was such an ass. I never actually thought this day would come, where I am so in love with you that it's weird to be without you. It's so hard to go to sleep and know I could have stopped you." Here he was pouring his heart out to me and all I could do was listen. I couldn't tell him how I felt, I couldn't even see his face. I felt his hand hold onto mine, Interlocking our fingers. The fire heated up my body, it made me feel better. I was starting to warm up,until I felt his hand being ripped away from mine.  
"How's she doing?" I heard a voice. It was Wanda's voice, my Bestfriend,my sister.  
"Just get out, none of this would be happening if you wouldn't have nagged her." I heard Jared yell. I couldn't help but feel bad for Wanda, Jared was yelling at her. I could hear her start to cry, I couldn't even tell him to stop. It was my idea to go shopping to, but I should have listened to him. It was not her fault though, I could have done more to get that guy away from me. To save my baby, to save our baby. I heard a door slam and Jared's hand once again. He started to brush up my arm, and I could now feel my finger twitch. My nerves were starting to tingle again, my cells were coming back in contact. I could feel his lips touch mine, and my body went Into over drive. I could feel my arms and legs heat up, my body was coming into contact again. My eyes werent as heavy as they were before. I could feel them flutter open, and there was Jared. Right in my face, not even an inch away. He could most likely steal my breath away if he wanted to. I felt his lips crush against mine, and I felt tears on my face. They weren't mine though,they were Jared's.  
"Mel, you scared me so much, you don't understand." He said as he held my head against his chest.  
"I'm sorry." Was all I could croak out of my dry throat.  
I seen the door crack again, but this time it was again a crying Wanda. Jared went to get up but I grabbed his arm to make him stop. He turned to me, and gave up. He sat beside me, trying not to touch my wound.  
"How bad is it?" I asked him. I seen him close his eyes, and take a deep breath in.  
I knew this couldn't be a good answer coming.  
**_So it was a short chapter, but I just wanted to get one out. :) I think it's so cute about how much Jared loves her._**  
**_And who was the little girl? Did Jared not say something to Melanie?hmm._**  
**_Reviews :)_**


	47. Give It All

_**So what do you guys think about the story so far? I have an idea for another story; god I need to stop. I'm gonna be writing like a million stories. Well here comes the next chapter. :)**_  
_**Melanie's point of view;**_  
I heard him sigh, as if it was horrible. I mean I know it isn't good,but he doesn't have to act like I'm going to die. I tried to sit up a little and got a slight cramp to my stomach. He put his arms around me once again, I enjoyed how much hugging I was getting. I looked over to see Wanda and smiled at her. She was shocked from it, but she walked closer to me.  
"Mel, I'm so sorry. I knew we shouldn't have gone, but I didn't think something like that would happen. I ruined your family." She said as she began to cry once again. I couldn't help but feel bad for her, she was putting herself through misery. I'm pretty sure Jared has yelled at her enough. I stuck my arms out and she walked into my hug. I could feel her tears dripping into me.  
"Wanda it is okay, don't worry. I'm not mad, I promise." I said as I looked at her. I could see her lightly smile, but she told me she was hungry so she would be back. I nodded and Jared came an sat beside me on the bed. I couldn't help but look down to see the ugly hospital gown I was wearing, this was not comfortable. I peeked through the top of it to see a bandage on my stomach, it didn't look that bad. I mean all they had to do was stitch it up right? I looked at Jared, who seen me look at it. His face dropped, he looked tired and miserable.  
"They couldn't save it, it was a direct hit." He said as he placed his hand on my stomach, I could see him close his eyes. Most likely he was waiting for my reaction,but I was numb. Not to mention the pain killers running through my nerves. He looked at me, I knew I had tears in my eyes. I thought back to the little girl, her face almost matched Jared's. I would have to ask him about that later.  
"We can always try again later right? I mean if you want another child." I said as it turned into a whisper. I couldn't help but think of his last reaction. His face softened, as he placed his hand under my chin. I could feel sparks began to rise, there was a slight heat that moved with his touch. His face was closer to mine now, I could feel his breath heat my lips.  
"Mel, it killed me when I heard about what happened. I felt so helpless,like my world was crashing down. Of course I want to try again, maybe not right away. I want to have a family with you, there's no doubt. I love you." He said as I could see his eyes flash pain in them, I brought my hand up to his face. I could feel him relax against it, as he lightly kissed me. It was a kiss filled with love and passion, but it was so gentle.  
**Pagebreak;**  
We've been home for a couple days now. Jared wouldn't allow me to move or get up, or even walk. I mean sure I was injured but now I feel alot better, stitches heal. I was getting angry, I wanted to move around and do things.  
I could smell dinner cooking after I woke up from my nap. I knew my stomach felt a lot better. I moved my legs to the edge of the bed and slowly stood up. I could feel my body stretch as I started to walk. It felt great to walk, it didn't hurt me at all. I actually walked at a normal pace, it felt like nothing at all happened. I made my way downstairs and seen Jared cooking food. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, and he quickly turned to me.  
"Mel, what are you doing walking?" He said as he looked at me, like I never would have been able to walk again.  
"I can walk silly, I feel perfectly fine." I said as I kissed him, wrapping my arms around him. He quickly pulled away, and I returned his movement with a frown.  
"I don't want the food to burn, I know you must be hungry." He said as he wrapped an arm around me, finally accepting the fact that he couldn't stop me from doing anything. I smiled, he cared about food so much. I knew tonight that desires were running wild, but I'm not sure if he would buy into it. All he does is act like a father now, he's pretty protective. I mean I don't blame him, but I do need some room to breathe. He put the food on two plates and sat it down on the table for us to eat. We finished our dinner and were now laying in the couch by the wood burner. Outside it was cold and snowing, and I hate being cold. I snuggled closer to him and kissed his cheek. We were watching tv when I pulled his sweater up. I ran my hand up and down his bare skin, letting every touch tingle. I could feel his skin shiver under my touch, the heat was rising up through my body. I began to kiss his neck when he gently pushed me away.  
"Mel, you know we can't. Your injured." He said, as he looked at me with soft eyes. I knew desire was deep in them, he wanted everything as much as I did. His eyes melted my soul, it was soft and warm like butter. I sighed and agreed, I guess I would have to wait for another night.  
I woke up that night in a cold sweat, my nightmares were getting worse. To the point where I didn't even want to fall asleep, some nights I laid awake and listened to Jared sleeping. Why was all of this happening?  
**_So why do you think Melanie is having nightmares? And what do you think they are of?_**


	48. Better Than Revenge

_**So I just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews that you guys have been leaving. They really do make me happy, I promise.**_  
_**Melanie's point of view;**_  
I couldn't sleep, as bad as I wanted too. As soon as I would fall asleep, I would get these horrible nightmares, they haunted me. They were dreams of me in the meadow again, seeing that little girl. Her face haunted me, and I'm not sure why. She wasn't scary, but the situation was. I could feel my heart speed up just thinking about it. I turned to face Jared, my face in his chest. I gently stroked his arm muscles with my pinky as I took a couple deep breaths in to calm myself. I couldn't help but adore him, and think of how beautiful that child would have been. Tears clouded my eyes as I ran my fingers over Jared's chest, tracing his collarbone. I leaned my head in and left small kisses along his collarbone. It was late no doubt, and I was exhausted. I could see his eyes flutter open and gently look at me. I gently smiled at him as I kissed his cheek and told him to go back to sleep. He smiled as I seen his eyes close once again, I knew I couldn't keep him up mainly because he had work to do tomorrow. I tried to close my eyes and fall asleep, I knew I couldn't stay up forever. I took a couple deep breaths in and let my mind drift away. It went to a dark place in the universe that coursed through my mind. It was a cold place, like an ocean in December. It was cold everywhere and there was no way out, I was drowning in my sorrow. There I was again, in the meadow. There was the little girl again, and she was crying and screaming. I couldn't get her to stop crying, and I kept bleeding. She wouldn't tell me who she was,she just said it will come in time. I could feel my heart deepen and hit the bottom of my toes, and bleed. Was this someone of Jared's past that I should be afraid to ask him about. I could feel my body start to tremble as the claps of thunder grew louder than a hungry lion. I felt someone shake me, but I couldn't wake up. The little girl started to scream and cover her ears as I heard a loud crash.  
The next thing I knew my eyes were open and I was looking at a worried Jared. I came back to reality and my cheeks were soaked, from my tears I'm guessing.  
"Mel, are you okay?" He asked as he pulled me into his hug, I couldn't help but cry from exhaustion and everything else that has happened.  
"I keep getting these nightmares." I sobbed into his chest, trying not to get him all wet from my tears. I could see that the sun was rising, so it was early. Sometimes Jared would wake up early, go to the office for a check up and then come home and work. He must have been ready to get up and go to the office.  
"About what? Tell me about them right now." He demanded as he wrapped his arms tighter around me and rested his face in my hair.  
"This little girl, she looks just like you, and I just hear her scream." I said, leaving out some key information. I couldn't tell him about the meadow, he would think I was crazy. I didn't need him to think something was wrong with me.  
I seen him swallow hard as he looked away from me, avoiding my eye contact. I touched his shoulder but he didn't move at all.  
"I don't want to talk about it." He said as he stood up and still avoided eye contact with me. I began to worry, what was so bad that he had to hide it from me.  
"Jared you can tell me anything." I said as I tried to catch his gaze again, I felt bad but I needed to know why something from his past would affect me. Was this a sign or something?  
"Did I say I wanted to tell you anything?" He snapped. My face dropped to his harsh tone, he really didn't need to be that rude. I felt a little hurt from his words, not to mention the stress I was already going through. I walked out of his room, without saying a word to him. If he wanted to be rude to me for no reason then I would return that favor just for him. I felt annoyed by his words, why does he always have to shut me out. I laid in my bed and fell asleep, this time the nightmare didn't come. I could finally fall asleep and let my body enjoy being shut off for a little bit. I really didn't want to put up with anyone right now. I couldn't help but wake up an hour later and feel anxious,and upset.

_**PageBreak;**_

It was dinner time and Jared still hasnt even said a word to me, let alone look at me. I cant help but feel angry at his childish ways. If he didn't want to tell me something, he could have told me and then left it at that. I know I nag sometimes, but that's what happens when you care right?

_**With Ian and Wanda;**_

I was setting up Christmas decorations in our little house, our getaway. I knew it might have been a little early, but I have always been a sucker for Christmas time. The thought of what happened was numb in my head, I couldn't help but still blame myself. I couldn't help but think what Jared said was right, that it would be best to just leave Melanie alone. I feel like when I'm with her she always ends up getting hurt. The thought of what he said rang through my head. "You ruined our family." Kept repeating and burning into my head. Cutting my nerves and feelings like a sharp blade. Right now Ian was out getting dinner for us, he said he had a surprise. I knew everything would soon be okay, but I couldn't stop the bad feeling that rang through my stomach. I ignored Jared's words as I texted Melanie, focusing on our friendship and just what Jared wants. If it was up to me she would be out of there, he is nothing but bad for her.

_"Hey is everything okay?"_ I asked her. Nervous if she would actually write me back.

_"No, Jared's ignoring me."_ Of course he is, this is no surprise.

I didnt know what to say back to her so I just called her. We talked and she told me what happened, and I told her why I didn't call her.

I guess you could say she is a little angry at Jared, I couldn't help but laugh.

He should know, its all friends before guys.

_**So why is Wanda acting like this? I just want to thank everyone for all the good reviews.:)**_

_**They really mean a lot, honestly!**_


	49. Oh No!

_**So everyone wants to know why Wanda is getting so angry, hmm. Well maybe we can find out soon.**_

**_Melanie's point of view;_**  
I know that I shouldn't invade Jared's privacy, he was always building walls back up. I couldn't help but feel angry, I've been working so hard to get to him. For him to understand that I actually care for him, that I can't help but love him. I walked downstairs, expecting to not see him. He had a tendency to walk out when he go angry, but this time was different. There he was sitting in the couch, in sweat pants and a white tee shirt. I couldn't help but adore him, he was attractive in so many ways. I could feel my heart start to race as I walked towards him, would he still be angry?  
"I'm sorry." I managed to choke out to him. I was sorry for bringing it up and trying to pry it out of him.  
"Oh Mel it's fine." He said as he pulled me into the couch, to sit comfortably ontop of him.  
I comfortably laid down and snuggled myself into his chest, taking in his scent.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." He said, his warm breath tingling my skin as he rubbed my back. I gently kissed his cheek, I could feel my lips grow into a smile. Every part of my body loved feeling the heat from Jared's body. I could feel my eyes grow heavier as Jared pulled a blanket over us. I couldn't help but feel bad, I had to have been heavy. He must not have minded it, because we were both fast asleep. I could feel his breathing lift me high, then low. He arms never left their place around me, I'm guessing he was comfortable. This couch was easily big enough that I could have laid beside him, but I guess he liked this better. We slept for a good bit of time before the sun rose again, it was relaxing. Just laying here with him, feeling our love radiate. I didn't want to wake up, and have to leave him. I knew he had work to do though, he knew very well he could live off of his parents wealth, but he had too much pride. I don't blame him, but he doesn't want me to work. I don't understand why, I get bored here all day. I opened my eyes to see him still asleep, I couldn't help but lightly laugh a little bit. He was slightly snoring, and the face he made was unbeatable.

**_With Wanda;_**

I woke up, and got ready. I had plans to go to breakfast with someone, someone important. Not to me of course, Ian was the only one I truly cared about. I mean, other than my best friend Mel. I got dressed and did my hair the usual way, and left the house without telling Ian. He didn't need to know what I was doing, it didn't concern him. She felt bad about being so secretive, but it would pay off in the end. She got Into her car and made her way to the breakfast place she was to meet someone. She turned the car an made her way inside, waiting for someone. She looked down on the menu, feeling no guilt about what she was going to do. She looked up to see the person she's been wanting to meet.  
"Hey Lacey."

_**With Jared;**_

Here she was on top of me, like I never wanted her to leave. I held on to her tight, letting body take in her smell. Her sweet aroma, the way her body felt against mine. It was something that I found hard to describe to anyone, no one would understand how a girl like her ended up with a guy like me. I know the mistakes I made in the past were all in vein, but now I really wanted a family with her. I wanted everything to do with her. I gentle rubbed her back, and felt her body melt at my touch. I gently kissed her forehead, feeling the heat quickly arise.  
"Good morning, babe." I greeted her, I loved to see her smile. She grabbed my face and kissed me, deepening It quickly. I knew her desires would run wild, but I wanted her to recover. I knew she got her stitches out soon, but she was mainly healed. I couldn't help but blame myself for what happened, I was going through hell in my head for it. I was actually beating myself up for it. I knew she would kill me if she knew, but I couldn't help it. I seen her big eyes, sparkle as they looking into mine. And right there and then, I knew it. I wanted a child with her.  
_**So why is Wanda doing this? What are they going to do? And is Jared going to tell Melanie how he feels. Reviews please. :)**_

_**Oh and Im sorry this is a short chapter! Im so tired and I just wanted to update something for you guys. Im currently writing another story, but it will not be published until this is over, unless you guys want it now.**_


	50. Cosmic Love

_**What chapter is this? Oh my god! This story is like my little light of love, I can't help but love it.**_

_**Melanie's point of view;**_

I was getting ready for the day, I finally get to have my stitches out today. The doctor said I healed incredibly fast, and that my body heals very fast. I was excited, I had a question to ask him. Wanda had asked me to go out to lunch today and I gladly accepted. I'm just so glad that after everything we are still there for each other. I never really had a best friend growing up, until I met her in school. I guess we just kind of clicked in a way, and now were still best friends. I smiled as I got dressed in the house, kind of wanting to get all of this doctor stuff over with. I hate doctors so I wanted to make this fast. I quickly got into my car, and made my way to the doctors. I couldn't help but smile about the question I have. I guess I just want to know if I will able to have another child. I guess I'm just scared that because of getting stabbed, that something could be damaged in there. I got into the doctors and was waiting the room by myself, and I couldn't help but think about everything. What if I will never be able to have children? What if that completely ruined my chance of having a family. I just want to have children and wake up everyday and see our little children run around every day. To be able to see little mini Melanie and Jared's run around all through the house. To be able to see our love take spiral, and begin our life's even more. I could feel tears brim my eyes as the grief set it. What if I'm never able to have kids? I mean I don't have a problem with adoption but I want to see a child look like Jared, his looks are too perfect to be swept away. His personality is too charming to let blow away in the wind. I heard the doorknob click as I seen my doctor.

"Hey Melanie, are you ready to get these stitches out?" He said with a smile. I knew he had good intentions and he just wanted my body to be completely healed.

"Yes, are they completely ready?" I asked once again, I didn't want to tear anything. Could I even do that? I don't think so right?

"They healed perfectly, lay back and we can get these things out." He smiled as he gestured me to lay back. He got his usual stuff ready as he called in a couple nurses and they began to take the stitches out. It didn't feel like anything, it was actually relaxing. The one nurse was rubbing around the cut to make sure I still didn't feel anything, I'm guessing she had this numbing stuff. The last time I got stitches out, I completely cried and threw a tantrum. The nurses left and I looked at the skin, and it looked perfectly fine. I felt all better, I knew I was completely fine. The question still rang in my head and it wouldn't let me forget it. It was acid on my tongue that wouldn't go away.

"Doc, I have a question." I tried to stutter out. I knew I was nervous to talk to him, mainly because of what happened.

"You can ask me anything, that's what im here for." He said, as he sent me a warm smile. I felt courage lift up through my throat.

"Can I have kids? Soon?" I said, I could feel myself getting sick. I didn't want to hear what he was about to say. I hoped it was good but I know with the way my life goes, it could be bad.

_**With Wanda**_

I knew I had to meet Melanie for lunch an tell her everything I found out today from Lacey. She told me that Jared went to Vegas and cheated on her with a hooker. I guess he got that hooker pregnant and has a child with her and Lacey. I knew he was no good for her and I don't see why she can't see that? I know they are stuck together, but that doesn't mean they can't see other people. I mean she's always around him and I barely get any quality time with her. I knew she would be a little unhappy at first, but she will thank me later. I got a text saying she was waiting for me, so I quickly made my way over to see her. She had a smile on her face, and it looked like she had been crying. Ugh, Jared no doubt. I hugged her as we sat down. I know I should be nervous, but I actually feel confident. She will thank me soon, I'm just looking out for her. She wants to have a child with him so bad, but he already has two?

"So Mel I have so much to tell you." I could feel a smile arise on my lips as the words made their way out of my lips. I knew this would be the best thing for her.

"Okay, you first then me." She said as she smiled, she set down the menu and we ordered.

"So I was talking to Lacey and she told me that Jared has a child to a hooker in Vegas, and a child to her." I could feel my lips blabber away, as excitement grew on me. I know shes going to hug me and thank me and hopefully leave Jared.

But he face dropped, in anger. I couldnt help but think about what shes going to do with Jared, how they will most likely break up. He didnt deserve her in any way, and I was going to show her that.

"Wanda, what the hell are you telling me?" I could hear anger rumble in her voice. I felt a little taken back, was she angry at me?

"Something that is going to help you avoid the mistake of staying with him." I gloated as I grab my drink and quickly took a sip.

I couldnt help but notice the glare she gave me.

"You have no right, and you talked to Lacey? Are you kidding me?" Her voice quickly began to raise, as people turned to look at us.

"Yes, and I found out so much, shouldnt you be thanking me?" I couldnt believe she was actually mad at me. I did something nice for her and this is how she was going to repay me?

"Your crazy, your deliousanal, I cant even talk to you." She was angry at me. It felt like a knife had stabbed me in the back. I watched her get up and leave, and I couldnt help but blame Jared for basically brain washing her.

_**Wanda is going crazy, and Im sorry this is so short. I just wanted to get something out, and I noticed its not really filled with any emotion. But the next one will be, I promise. :)**_

_**Reviews please!**_


	51. Dark Paradise

_**Wanda what the hell is wrong with you?**_  
_Melanie's point of view;_

I'm livid, pissed of and hurt. She would actually go and talk to the women who basically tried to ruin my relationship. And now she actually basically became friends with her, I could feel my heart pounding. I was driving and all I could think about was getting home to Jared. I didn't even feel like asking Jared about any of it, I was picking him over them. The man that I will have a child with was more important then people who want to act immature. I pulled into the driveway, and his car was thankfully home. I could feel tears start to brim my eyes as I shut the door and made my way to his office. I clicked open the door to see him working, with his head in his hands. He looked up and immediately caught my tear filled gaze. I knew I shouldn't be crying, but I felt stupid. My own best friend was on the other side, completely stabbing me in the back. Jared immediately got up and wrapped his arms around me, and I sank into his chest. I couldn't help but start to cry a little harder, it was all setting in. Did people really think that poorly of mine and Jared's happiness? We were in a state of perfection, and now my own best friend is trying to ruin it all. I could feel Jared pick me up, and carry me out to the living room. I knew I should happily tell him our news, but I wanted it to be a special moment.  
"Mel, what's wrong?" His voice was hot on my neck. I could feel my nerves relax feeling his body pull me into it more. I guess you could say my body reacted to Jared's even if it was stressed or hurt. He was some sort of gravitational pull that I didn't try to make my body fight. It was so easy to let our souls collide in this train wreck. But the train wreck around us, cause us to be perfect. I knew he could feel the sparks that I did just from a simple hand touch. It's like seeing something so beautiful that it takes your breath away, the air out of your lungs. It wasnt a pain though, it was a sweet sensation. To be so in love with someone that you let yourself completely fall into someone, and you just your self become one with them. Too able to wake up beside him every morning, is what I fell asleep for. To know that everyday was just more time I get to spend with him.  
"Wanda..hung out with Lacey and then tried to tell me these things." I sobbed as I clung to his chest. I could tell he was trying to calm me down, and it was working. He was slowly easing by nerves into a state of love. He was bringing me back to him, and I was letting my body mold into his. I looked up and caught my breath to see his face was red. He got up and pulled his phone out, but I couldn't move. My body told me to stay here, that it was for the best. I knew he wasn't mad at me, but I'm not sure who he was calling. It wasnt long until I heard him screaming at Ian over the phone. Jared was too respectful to call Wanda and yell at her, mainly because she was a girl. I knew he was upset by this, and I knew I was heart broken over it. I couldn't help but blame myself for not seeing the change in Wanda. Jared came back into the room, and his face was still pretty red. I was afraid to say anything to him, I was frozen. He sat down beside me and pulled me into a kiss. I could feel the heat between us spiral up towards the sky, and flow over everything. It's hard to believe if you really let something get this strong that it will.  
"I love you so much." I heard him whisper against my lips. I could feel a smile form on my lips.  
"I love you too, even more." I playfully said back. These could be little arguments that I would grow to love more and more. I felt him smile as he pulled me in for another kiss. It's strange how my mood can go from upset, to feeling enchanted. To feel like a princess, and he was no other than my prince. I'm pretty sure if I was in the whole titanic situation, and it was him, I'd have to die with him. I'm getting to the point where this is going to be hard to be without him. I could feel my arms wrap around his neck, pulling me closer to him. I knew I needed to tell him the great news, but I still pushed it back Into my memory. I tried to hard to pull away, but I hated it. I hated to not always be in his arms, I hated every little thing about it. But, I made myself gain some self control. I could feel him groan as I pulled away, telling me he's been waiting longer than I have. He's being craving me maybe even more than I've been dying for him.  
"I'll make us dinner." I said as I tried to get up. I didn't mind making dinner, but it sucked doing dishes.  
"Nope, I'm taking you out. There's actually a dress in your bed. So you just relax until we have to leave. " He said as he gently kissed my neck. I could feel myself losing control, and I knew this could be bad. I had the possibility of getting pregnant, and he had to know that. But I didn't want to ruin the special news, but I guess any moment with him is special. I pulled away, and I knew the words would soon flow out of my mouth.  
"Jared, I have to tell you something." I could feel his breath warm against my lips. I knew those words would worry anyone, but I hoped he knew that nothing bad could ever happen between us. I knew that he knew I didn't believe Wanda or Lacey, basically because Lacey has always been out for us.  
"You can tell me anything." He said as he pulled away and pulled me into his chest. I looked Into his eyes to see a sparkle, one that could never be replaced. I was in such awe of seeing this little ray of love and passion for me.  
"I was at the doctors today and I asked him about having kids.." I was beginning to say.  
"What'd he say." Jared was always one to cut someone off when he was worried. I hoped Jared wanted to have kids with me as bad I wanted to with him.  
"That I should be perfectly fine, and I can have as many as I want, anytime." I said, and I could see his eyes glow. I wanted kids so bad, but I knew it would happen whenever it was meant to happen. It could be now or a couple years from now. I knew Jared was so upset and torn apart when the accident happened. I was equally upset, I was ripped apart and spit out. But now I was mending, my heart has always been complete around Jared. I couldn't finish my thoughts before I felt his lips collide with mine, it's like they were fighting. Mine were clearly losing right now, but I couldn't help but taste the passion. I couldn't help but feel my nerves go crazy for him. It's like he's this drug that I can't get over, and I was going to over dose soon. I didn't mind though, I don't mind going crazy in love. I don't care if that meant losing the girl that wasnt my best friend.  
Page break;  
We would be going to dinner soon, an I couldn't help but want to just go and see the dress has for me upstairs. He told me he had to wear a tux, so I couldn't help but think this is a fancy place. And do you know what happens when Jared takes me out to a fancy place? Well lets just say I know we won't be getting much sleep. I walked up to my room to see a long maroon dress laying on the bed, with roses surrounding it. I could feel tears begin to well up in my eyes, I lightly touched the dress. It was beautiful, it looked magical. It had a deep cut of the neck, maybe a little deep for me. But I knew it was beautiful, it was undeniable. I touched one of the roses and picked it up to smell it. I couldn't help but smile, he really out did himself this time. I honestly always thought things like this happened in fairy tales. I couldn't help but think back to when his mom told me that if I have him a chance, he would show me how to really treat a lady. And I always brushed her off, thinking that she said that because it was her son. I couldn't help but know I was wrong, that a guy like this only happens once in a lifetime. And sadly, so many people try to tear you down. I thanked myself that I straightened my hair the day before. I undressed myself and put lotion on, so I smelt good you know. I needed to smell good, I didn't want to smell bad. I slid the dress on, and I couldn't help but fall in love with it. Sadly I seen that there was no wearing a bra with this thing. Which made me feel uncomfortable, but things happen. I shook it off as I went Into the bathroom to do my makeup. I barely wore any makeup, maybe eye shadow and eyeliner and some mascara. If I was being risky maybe some blush. I brushed my teeth again before I put my lipstick on. It was almost time to leave so we could make the reservation he must have for us. I walked out to see a pair of shoes that I bought the last time we went shopping. They had a heel, but I loved them. How ironic, they were a deep maroon, and matched my dress. I couldn't help but wonder how Jared picked out this color so effortlessly. There's no doubt that he had some help for either my mom or his mom. I sprayed myself with body spray and made sure my hair looked good before I made my way downstairs. I looked up to see him in awe of me, this happened a bit. I didn't mind, because I knew I was in awe of him.  
"I must say, I like that dress a lot better on you than in the box." He said before be grabbed me by the waist.  
"You know, your like my own little Prince Charming." I said as I kissed his cheek, leaving a slight gloss from my lips.  
"You got lipstick on me." He whined as he true to wipe it. I couldn't help but laugh at him, I couldn't even be mad at him for ruining the little moment. I was about to walk out the door when he looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Aren't we leaving?" I asked, feeling slightly stupid.  
"Not without your coat." He said with a wink. I knew he had a trick up his sleeve, I'm guessing he had someone do some shopping while I was out with Wanda. He walked out with a short fur coat, I knew it was fake fur. I would kill him for killing a little animal. He slid it on me before I could turn an smile at him. I couldn't help but thank god we only did this once in a blue moon. I knew his job was going great, but it was having a damper on his mood. But tonight I have him all to myself. He put his arm around my shoulders as he closed the door an locked it. We walked outside to see two people that made me sick. Ian and Wanda. I seen Jared's jaw tense as he stopped me from walking. I wasn't as angry as I was before, not I was hurt.  
"Why are you here?" I could feel my throat croak out. I knew it came out loud, because Jared turned and looked at me.  
"Mel, I'm so sorry, it was for the best." She tried to keep saying this. I handed my phone to Jared as I walked up to her.  
"You trying to ruin my relationship is for the best? More like you getting out of my life would be for the best. You went behind our back." I said as I turned and seen Jared standing right behind me. I could see the look he was giving was dangerous. He never told me what was said during the argument, but that wasnt my business right now.  
"You actually talked to Lacey. I'm not sure if your just screwed up in the head or on some really fucked up drug. The best thing you can do right now is just leave. I don't need to hear you sit here and try to ruin my relationship." My voice was loud at this point. Most important I know me an Jared have plans and they are not ruining our night. I could see Wanda start to try to talk. I grabbed Jared's hand and began to lead him to the car.  
"Before the wedding he kissed Lacey, he was going to leave you." She yelled after us. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Funny how he's here right now with me. Like I said, get out of my life." I said before getting into the car. I seen Ian's headlights back out, but I felt no tears. Instead I felt Jared's lips come in contact with mine.  
"Thank you." He said as he kissed me. He knew that I could have been stupid and believe Wanda, but this time I was in for blood. This was my life, and I'm not losing what I want over what someone says. I'm calling the shots now, but I couldn't help but think of how different life will be without a best friend. I couldn't help but think about how Jared gave up his best friend, the kid who was on the same team with him throughout college, for me.

**_So what do you guys think will happen next? Ouh, Melanie was harsh to Wanda. Do you think it was too harsh? Leave those sweet reviews. :)_**


End file.
